


Belonging

by MyrtenasterRose



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrtenasterRose/pseuds/MyrtenasterRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is a member of the city's most notorious gang. Elsa is an aspiring college student. When the two accidentally cross paths, they soon find their lives becoming intertwined with each other. Both of them having simply wished for a place to belong, they are shocked to discover that their sense of belonging...is with each other. [Modern!AU. Elsanna.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

Elsa found it increasingly difficult to listen to lecture that day. It wasn't as though she found the class she was in boring—her criminal profiling class was actually one of her favorites. Elsa found herself distracted that day because of the weather outside. Winter was quickly melting into spring, but the cold weather proved it wasn't going without a fight as was evidenced by the darkening clouds and increasing chill in the air. Elsa loved winter, however. While others complained of the cold, of the snow, of the freezing conditions, Elsa basked in it. She attributed her love of the season to her childhood—or lack thereof. As a child she had been born into a wealthy family, but her happiness and all the warmth and love in her life vanished on the eve of her seventh birthday when her parents were shot to death on their way home from work.

Elsa found her grip on her pencil tightening as she recalled her late parents. After their death, Elsa had become a ward of the state. She had isolated herself from others in the orphanage, choosing to keep to herself instead. Because of her cold personality, she had gained the title "Ice Queen" as courtesy of the older kids in the home. As far as Elsa could remember, that was when her fascination with winter began. Her childhood never brightened after the death of her parents, trapping her in an eternal winter she was only able to break out of when she turned eighteen. Now twenty-one, Elsa was able to connect all the dots in a way which made sense. Sure, she had a rough childhood, and people may find it bizarre that her favorite season was the one where everything is dead, but Elsa was able to look past the bad and find the good in the season—as she was now able to find the good in her childhood.

Upon turning eighteen, Elsa had applied to a community college and, with the financial help of the orphanage's director, Mr Oaken, had been accepted. While she had isolated herself from the children in the home, she was always very open with Oaken. He was just a big teddy bear and Elsa loved him to death. Oaken had taken a liking to Elsa upon her arrival and had always held a soft spot in his heart for her ever since. He helped set her up in her own apartment and even though Elsa had tried to coax him to let her work to buy her own place, he wouldn't have any of it. He even told her to not hesitate to come to him again in the future and, for that, Elsa was incredibly grateful.

Ever since leaving the home, things had been going quite well. She claimed a major in criminal justice—having been engulfed in it at an early age—and a minor in psychology. She found she no longer held a grudge against the drug addict who had shot her parents; now she simply wished to help people like him from taking away any other child's parents.

She did well in school and, although she was still working on opening up to people and making acquaintances, had a few friends. She even had a part-time job.

The shake of her shoulder jolted her from her thoughts and she looked up in time to see a blond male tug on her braid playfully.

"Wake-y, wake-y," he cooed. "Lecture's over."

"Already?" Elsa questioned, turning to find their professor packing his things.

"That tends to happen when you zone out for thirty minutes," the boy replied.

The male, Kristoff, was Elsa's closest friend. Despite him having a life completely opposite of Elsa's—what with his large family having raised him since birth and sheltering him from the horrors of the world—she found herself connecting with him on such a deep level, she felt like she had known him her entire life. Maybe that old adage was really true: opposites attract.

Not that they attracted like _that_. They were best friends and, after attempting to date, had determined their relationship was better off that way.

"Did I miss anything critical?" Elsa asked him after gathering her own belongings.

"Just the fact that we have a hundred-question exam Friday that's worth two-thirds of our grade."

Kristoff had tried his best to sound as serious as possible, but at the look of absolute _fear_ etched on Elsa's face, he broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm kidding," he said between laughs.

Elsa gave him a shove before stalking out of the classroom. Kristoff regained his composure before catching up to her, a goofy grin still present on his face.

"In all seriousness though," he started, "what _were_ you thinking about back there? You looked completely lost in thought."

Elsa just shrugged. "My past. The weather tends to bring it up."

Kristoff smiled sympathetically at his friend, knowing well of the trials of Elsa's childhood.

"You should just be proud of how far you've come," he supplied. "I mean, you're attending one of the best universities in the state and you're in the top of your class! A lot of kids from state homes who don't get adopted end up on the street, even in jail in certain cases; you'd never be able to tell the secrets of your past."

Elsa smiled appreciatively at the boy. "Thanks, Kristoff. I still can't believe I was able to transfer here. I really thought my lack of credits from the community college would throw a wrench in my plans."

Kristoff just grinned and tugged on Elsa's braid again. "Nothing our Elsa couldn't brave."

Elsa's smile only grew as they entered the student lounge. She was grateful she had Kristoff, she really was.

"You wanna grab a bite to eat, or do you have work?"

Elsa thought to remember what day it was. Wednesday; that meant she _didn't_ have work. Well, not until nighttime.

"I'm free," she said. "My shift doesn't start until seven."

Kristoff beamed. "Great! I'm starved!"

Elsa giggled. "You always are, Kristoff."

XxXxX

By the time Elsa left campus that afternoon, a light snow had started, much to Elsa's amusement. At least she would have something to look at if work ended up being slow. She drove the five minutes to her apartment in order to drop her books off and change before work. Her job wasn't anything lavish, or one which brought in large amounts of money, but hey, it got her by. As Elsa walked into her one-bedroom apartment, she discarded her backpack on the kitchen table before entering her bedroom. Finding her work clothes still on the floor from last night's late shift, Elsa threw her uniform on, green visor and all. Picking up her Starbucks nametag, Elsa left her room as quickly as she entered. Stopping only at the fridge to grab a box of chocolate milk, she walked back out to her car.

Kristoff didn't really approve of where Elsa worked. The Starbucks was downtown and the fact that she usually worked night shifts left him in an even greater state of unease. Elsa had never been unsettled by the downtown area and again contributed it to her childhood. The orphanage was on the outskirts of the downtown area, so Elsa had spent a lot of her childhood wandering the streets during the day. She tried to tell Kristoff the city wasn't dangerous—the majority of crime they did have was caused by a single gang—but he wouldn't have any of it. Elsa had at first appreciated his concern, but when he began texting her every night after he knew she was off to make sure she made it home safely, her appreciation began to wean. He was so overprotective. She didn't know if he was like that with all his friends or just her.

"Good evening, Elsa," the store manager, Kai, greeted her as she walked in.

"'Evening, Kai," she responded warmly before walking into the back to clock in.

Work did end up being kind of slow that night. Elsa however had no qualms and chose to spend all her down time gazing out the drive-thru window at the snow. Only when she felt Kai staring at her back did she turn around, smile sheepishly and move to do some actual work.

Wednesday was her short shift and Elsa found herself clocking out just three hours later at ten o' clock. Throwing her hat and name tag into her car, she decided on a whim to venture down the block to the convenience store and grab something frozen for dinner. She had realized at work that all that was at her place were the necessities for a sandwich and right now that didn't sound appealing to Elsa.

She was about to turn the corner to the store when she heard a gunshot. Elsa froze where she stood, memories of her parents flying back to her. That gunshot had been close by. Perhaps the convenience store was being robbed? Mustering some dormant courage, Elsa moved to turn the corner when something collided with her, sending her to the ground.

"The fuck?" her assailant let out, apparently as shocked as Elsa.

The blonde looked up only to be met with the barrel of a gun and panic rocketed through her. She was dead.

Trying to pull her attention away from certain death, Elsa tried to take in the person holding the gun. In case she actually lived through this, she could maybe turn the person in.

The robber—at least Elsa assumed they were playing a part in whatever was going on—was, to Elsa's surprise, merely a young girl; younger than herself. She was dressed in the typical all-black outfit, a zip hoodie and baggy jeans to be specific, and a black beanie was atop her head. Elsa couldn't help but notice the girl had fiery red hair underneath that hat, as two long braids fell from it, probably in her attempt at a getaway. The girl's face was also speckled with freckles. She really didn't look the part of a robber; she looked so innocent, so young, and so pure.

The next thing Elsa took in was her eyes. If Elsa hadn't been at gunpoint at that point in time, she would have perhaps noticed their magnificent color. Turquoise bore into blue as her assailant sized her up. Elsa was keen enough to catch the look of surprise, compassion, fear, and something more in those eyes, though they attempted to be glazed over.

"Y-You didn't s-see anything, got it?" the girl demanded.

When Elsa didn't answer, she found the gun being thrust closer to her face.

"Got it?!" the girl then shouted.

Elsa merely nodded and suddenly the gun was gone. The girl spun on her heel and prepared to run away, but not before sighing and letting out a barely audible "sorry" over her shoulder.

Elsa just sat there and blinked, trying to comprehend what exactly had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

A frantic knock on her door drew Elsa from her still-lasting state of shock and she moved off the couch to answer. She knew it was Kristoff, and she knew he would have no trouble breaking her door down if she didn't answer in five seconds.

She had remained sitting on the sidewalk for a good five minutes after her encounter with the robber girl. Only when she heard police sirens approaching did she move to pick herself up. Peering around the corner, she saw three police cars pull into the parking lot to confirm her theory that it had been the convenience store being robbed. She knew she should go make her presence known, to tell the policemen she had been a witness—and almost a victim—but something else inside of her just wanted to get home. So, against her better judgment, she did just that.

"Why didn't you tell the police?!" Kristoff balked as she recounted the story to him. "Elsa, you could've been _killed_! You _saw_ the robber's face! If anything, now they know that someone knows exactly what happened! What were you thinking?!"

"I don't know!" Elsa couldn't help but snap at him. "I was in shock, alright? I just…wanted to get out of there. I just wanted to get home."

Kristoff sighed heavily in order to calm himself down. Gently, he wrapped an arm around Elsa and pulled her into his side.

"I'm just glad you're alright," he whispered. "You don't know how scared I was when I got your text. I nearly shit myself."

Elsa laughed. "Classy," she quipped.

"In my defense, you could've just ended the text at 'come over, we need to talk.' There was no need to include the part about a gun to your face. Do you know how many laws I broke trying to get over here as fast as I could?"

Now Elsa just rolled her eyes. "I think the cops will have their hands full with the robbery tonight. Even if you were seen blowing through all the red lights, I doubt they would have pulled you over."

Kristoff turned serious then. "Do you know if anyone was hurt?"

Elsa just shook her head no. "I'm sure it will be online tomorrow if there was."

"I'm just glad you weren't," he said, giving her a squeeze. "Don't scare me like that again."

"It's not like I asked for a robber to put a gun to my face," Elsa deadpanned.

"You know what I mean!" her friend replied with a scoff.

XxXxX

Elsa didn't get much sleep that night. Despite how much she had tried to hide it from Kristoff, her encounter had left her shaken. After all, it was a very similar situation in which her parents had been killed. The only difference was that they had faced a drug addict while she had faced off with a very unnerved robber.

Oh, she was also still alive, she thought somewhat bitterly. There was that too.

She also couldn't help but let her thoughts linger on her robber—wait, _her_ robber? The girl had been so young, surely she hadn't gotten into that situation on her own free will? _But she had a_ gun _, Elsa_ , her more logical half cut in. _A gun that was aimed_ at your face _._

Something inside of her knew that the girl would have never pulled the trigger though. Elsa had heard the fear in her voice as she addressed her. She could see the gun shaking in her grasp, as if she couldn't believe she was holding the offending object. Elsa had seen the fear in her eyes; she was in way over her head. There had been compassion swimming in those turquoise irises as well; it was like she almost felt sorry for Elsa, or maybe for the person she had just robbed, but likely not shot. Elsa felt as though the gunshot she heard was either a warning shot or someone else had been present. For some reason unbeknownst to Elsa, she believed with all her heart that the girl was innocent.

Well, as innocent as a girl carrying around a gun and participating in robberies could be, anyway.

Elsa huffed in irritation as she rolled over in bed. If she was completely honest with herself, she was scared to close her eyes and attempt to sleep. She feared she would dream about her encounter and perhaps end up dead. Maybe the girl wouldn't be so fearful and forgiving in her dream and shoot Elsa on the spot. Or worse, maybe she'd end up dreaming about her parents; about them being in her place and having to watch them be murdered before her own eyes. What if, instead, they jumped in front of her to shield Elsa, and took the hit themselves? She didn't know if she'd be able to live with herself if that were the case—even if it was just a dream.

Groaning, Elsa rose from the bed. Sleep was not going to come tonight, she just knew it. Oh, well. At least she worked at a place surrounded by coffee.

Thinking about a steaming cup of coffee made Elsa's stomach rumble and it was only then she realized she had never eaten anything. Upon returning home she had immediately texted Kristoff and had sat in a catatonic-like state until his arrival. Upon his leaving, she had simply fallen down on her bed in attempts to sleep.

Elsa stumbled her way into the kitchen, grabbed a slice of leftover pizza she had happily found and another box of chocolate milk, and plopped herself down on the couch. She lazily turned on Netflix in attempt to find something to put her to sleep upon finishing her "dinner."

Sleep eventually found Elsa and she surprisingly slept through the night without any nightmares. Of course, sleeping on the couch all night meant waking up with a stiff back, but Elsa would have to manage. Thursday meant she had work in the morning this time, as all of her classes were in the afternoon, so she hastily made her way into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day, the events of last night settling in the back of her mind.

Kai, of course, had heard about what happened last night; although he was unaware Elsa had been right there in the middle of it. It had been the first thing out of his mouth as she walked in that morning. He and another employee, Olaf, had been talking about it all morning. Elsa decided it was best to leave her involvement out of their conversation. Kristoff worrying over her was all the worrying she needed. After all, it wasn't as though she had been hurt.

"…heard it was the Royals…"

That caught Elsa's attention. Interest piqued, she walked up to Olaf, who was now discussing the events with a random patron.

"What about the Royals?" she asked.

Olaf turned to face her as the patron held up a newspaper and pointed to a headline.

"That robbery down the street last night," Olaf said, his cobalt eyes glinting, "It was the Royals' doing."

The Royals was the city's most notorious gang. While the city had other gangs, none were as big as the Royals and none were as well known. The Royals were known for causing a lot of trouble. Most of it was just harmless pranks or lowly misdemeanors. Now, apparently, they had stepped up and committed their first felony in a long time.

Then another thought struck Elsa. That innocent girl had not only been involved in last night, but was part of a _gang_ , too? The _Royals_ , no less? No way.

"Was anyone hurt?" she then asked. "How many were involved?"

"No one was hurt, thankfully," the patron answered. "The cash register was emptied as well as several patrons' wallets being taken, but everyone escaped uninjured."

"The paper says there are five suspects," Olaf continued. "They were all male and they all split up once the manager got the balls to chase them out with his own shotgun."

All male? That wasn't correct, Elsa thought. Even if that girl had been trying to make herself look like a boy by hiding her hair in that hat, she had been _way_ too small and lithe to pass for the opposite gender.

Elsa decided to keep that information secret as well.

"How do they know for certain it was the Royals?" was Elsa's next question.

The patron opened the paper and pointed to a picture of a giant, purple R spray painted on the floor of the store.

"They do that wherever they go," the patron explained. "They're all over the walls of buildings, the sidewalks, even people's cars. They're rambunctious, that lot. And now it seems as though they've stepped up their game."

"This gang's been around a long time," Olaf added. "The last time anyone was killed by their hands was over a decade ago. That isn't to say they have been sticking to simple vandalism since, though. While robbery may be new, they have burglarized before and have several arson records for some old, vacant buildings. Not to mention all the drug charges."

How had she not known all this? Elsa knew the Royals existed, but she had thought it was just some small group of juveniles, not this rough and tough syndicate it now appeared to be. Again, that girl was in on all of this? Why did Elsa seem to care so much, anyway?

 _Easy, this is my major,_ she thought. _Of course I care about this kind of stuff._

But that girl? She cared about that _girl_ this much simply because she was mixed up in it?

 _Sure,_ Elsa decided. _Nothing more to it._

"Don't leave out all the assaults," the patron cut in. "They may not have murdered in ten years, but they can still be violent."

There was _more_?

"I know," she heard Olaf agree. "I heard one time they found a witness to one of their arsons and they beat the guy within an inch of his life to keep him quiet."

Elsa felt sick. Briskly excusing herself, she hurried to the bathroom, Olaf and the patron watching as she went.

Once securely inside, she locked the door and slid to the floor. Last night was still such a blur, and now it had become so discombobulated that she was having trouble making sense of everything. She had really survived an encounter with the infamous Royals and had come out unscathed? She thanked the high heavens she had run into that girl and not the four other guys she had been with last night. Who knows what would have happened then.

 _That girl_. She kept coming up. What if she went back and let it slip that she had run into someone? She had run into someone and _let them get away_. Elsa shuddered, not only for the danger she could possibly be in, but for the girl's sake as well. Would they punish her for letting her nerves get the best of her? Would they hunt Elsa down and make sure she kept quiet?

Elsa didn't even know she had been crying until a knock at the door shocked her back to the present and she blinked, letting several tears slide down her cheeks.

"Elsa?"

It was Olaf.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Olaf," she answered back, managing to keep her voice somewhat under control. "Just… N-No, it's nothing."

"Okay," Olaf didn't sound too sure. "Kai was just curious."

Shit, Elsa cursed. She was at work. She had been caught slacking two days in a row now. Standing up, she wiped her eyes, hoping to get herself under control. She wasn't usually like this; she was always so calm and controlled. What had happened to the Ice Queen?

Trying to push everything but work back into the recesses of her mind, she decided she'd just talk to Kristoff again when they met for class later.

Opening the door, she was surprised to find Olaf still standing there.

"Was it something I said?" he asked cautiously.

Elsa actually managed to laugh at that. Olaf was so nice. Only fifteen, he was easily the youngest worker on their staff and Elsa absolutely adored him.

"No, Olaf," she reassured him. "No need to worry."

"Good." Olaf smiled. "I don't like it when people are sad."

XxXxX

"It was the Royals?" Kristoff questioned her at lunch later that day, equally as shocked. "Are you sure?"

"It was in the paper, Kristoff," Elsa told him. "I saw the picture of their R right there."

Kristoff slouched in his chair. "You really did get lucky last night."

"I just don't understand why I didn't know more about them," Elsa said. "I mean, I knew they existed and I knew they had a bad reputation, but I thought all of their crimes now were low-key. How long have they been assaulting people? Aggravated assault is easily a step up from a misdemeanor to a felony."

"And now they've added robbery to their list of felonies," Kristoff added. He then shrugged. "I don't know, in all honesty. Maybe they have a new leader? Perhaps he's making the gang more violent for his own kicks or some other motive."

"It's not like we even have any other rival gangs for them to compete with!" Elsa exclaimed. "I'd understand the step up if they were trying to outdo someone, but all the other gangs in town are _really_ small. I mean, all they get caught for is drug possession."

Kristoff just sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Again, I have no idea."

Elsa matched his sigh with one of her own. "Great. Now that I got all caught up in this, I'm obsessed."

Her friend chuckled and patted her back. "You're just still reeling from last night," he assured her. "Give it a few days and it will blow over. But promise me you'll be more careful at work from now on. Day or night."

Elsa just nodded, still too overcome with thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Almost a week passed with no activity. Elsa's brush with the Royals was all but a memory and Kristoff had finally backed off about being so protective. She had worked two night shifts since _that_ night, and both went by without a hitch. Granted, she didn't attempt to walk to the convenience store either time, but there was nothing in the papers the following days about another robbery either.

That's why Elsa was so surprised when she was sure she caught a glimpse of fiery red hair across the street at work one day. Pausing in cleaning a table, Elsa turned all her attention out the window and to the activity going on across the street.

Three individuals were leaning against the wall of a building. Two were smoking cigarettes and casually chatting amongst themselves while the third was holding an unlit cigarette in one hand and a lighter in the other, looking back and forth between them. Elsa squinted to try and determine if she had really seen that flash of red or if it had merely been her imagination. Sure enough, the third individual lifted its head and Elsa could clearly see the head of copper hair hanging out from underneath the hood of her sweatshirt.

She was back.

Elsa gulped and continued to stare as the girl finally stuffed the still unlit cigarette in her pocket and handed the lighter back to one of the boys. One boy said something to her that made the girl grimace and the other boy laugh. The girl then rolled her eyes and looked away from her companions.

A lump rose in Elsa's throat when she realized the girl was now looking across the street.

Directly at her.

Frozen to the spot, Elsa could only continue to stare. The girl squinted as she took in Elsa's form in the window, but then a look of familiarity crossed her face as her eyes lit up. Elsa saw a miniscule smile grace the girl's features as she waved—after making sure her companions weren't looking.

Elsa raised her eyebrows at the movement. The girl was waving to her? The girl that had a gun to her face only nights ago was waving at her as if they were friendly acquaintances? Too shocked to do anything else, Elsa simply waved back.

Suddenly realizing her friends were leaving her behind, the girl quickly looked away and began walking down the street after her friends.

But not after shooting a glance back in Elsa's direction.

XxXxX

Their next interaction happened a few days later. Elsa had parked her car in the lot next to the Starbucks like she always did and turned the corner to walk inside. There, pacing back and forth before the door, was the girl again. Elsa halted in her steps and just watched her. That black beanie was back on her head, pigtails swinging every which way with her movement. She wasn't dressed as inconspicuously as last time however, as she was donning a green button up shirt, skinny jeans and a pair of green Converse to match.

Finally, the redhead stopped her pacing as she saw Elsa standing there. Immediately, a look of terror flashed across her face and she looked like she was ready to bolt.

"Hi," Elsa said, before she even realized she had done so.

The girl averted her eyes as she shuffled her feet. After several seconds she huffed loudly and looked back up at Elsa.

"Hi," she replied. Suddenly, her nerves seemed to have left her as she launched into speech. "Okay, so I'm just gonna say all this right away. I'm not trying to follow you or anything, I swear. The other day was just an accident and the first time we ran into each other—literally," she chuckled briefly, "well, you know… But anyway, today I guess you could say _wasn't_ an accident; I was actually waiting for you to show up. No, I'm not going to kill you; I just wanted to introduce myself and apologize for the first time. But now I'll shut up 'cause I'm sure you're confused and maybe slightly afraid, but I don't want you to be because you seem really nice and…" Glancing at Elsa again, she meekly smiled before letting out a shy, "Hi?"

Blinking and trying to retain everything this girl just threw at her, Elsa remained silent. She saw the girl bite her lip, no doubt anxiously waiting for her to say something.

Shaking her head slightly, all Elsa found herself saying was, "You don't seem like the gang type."

She knew that was rude, but it was the only thing her shocked body to could seem to get out at the present.

The girl blushed and looked at her feet again. "I know, right? It's a long story; one I'm sure you don't want me to get into right now since we don't really know each other and I've talked so much already," she said all in one breath.

Waiting a beat, she took a step closer to Elsa and held out her hand. "I'm Anna."

"Elsa," she replied, numbly taking the girl's hand.

"Sorry about the other night," Anna then said, looking away once more. "We were supposed to just shoplift some stuff but then one of the guys had the bright idea of trying to rob the place and…well, you know the rest."

"I knew you wouldn't pull the trigger," Elsa told her, managing a light smile. "You looked like you were terrified."

"I was!" Anna said back with a nervous chuckle. "I...I'm in over my head, I think."

Elsa desperately wanted to ask why she was even in a gang in the first place, but she remembered she had been on her way to work and was no doubt late now.

"Um, I have to get inside to work," Elsa said, in an attempt to excuse herself.

"Oh, right! I'm sorry; I made you late, didn't I?"

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle. "Not yet, but I will be soon."

Anna stepped aside and just smiled as Elsa walked past. Her hand was on the door handle when she looked over her shoulder at Anna.

"See you around...most likely," she quipped.

Anna laughed, rubbing her head so her beanie shifted on her head adorably. "Yeah. Apparently we seem to have a knack for running into each other."

With a smile, Elsa entered the store, leaving Anna standing on the street looking after her.

XxXxX

Kristoff doubled over in laughter. "This girl is hilarious!" he exclaimed the following day as he and Elsa talked at the park. "Are you sure she's really the same one from the other night?"

"Definitely," Elsa replied. "She apologized for it and everything."

"Did she tell you what she was doing in the Royals?"

Elsa shook her head. "She looked like she wanted to tell me, but then didn't want to at the same time."

Kristoff shrugged. "Well, I'm sure this isn't the last time you'll see her," he said nonchalantly. "With the way this girl seems to talk, I'm sure it will come out eventually."

The pair of friends fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Kristoff's German shepherd, Sven, run around the dog park. After finally meeting Anna the day prior, Elsa had gone into work like nothing had happened. When she came out from the back of the store after clocking in, she noticed—slightly disheartened, she found herself admitting now—that Anna wasn't standing outside anymore.

 _I mean, why would she?_ Elsa had berated herself. _What did I expect her to do; tell me her life story while I went about my work?_

Elsa was hoping that after meeting Anna, her interest—borderline obsession, she added as an afterthought—would dissipate, having finally put a name to the face. However, it only seemed to make it worse. Now they weren't merely strangers, they were acquaintances. They knew each other on a considerably deeper level now.

When Kristoff surprisingly didn't bring it up, Elsa began to think along his lines. She knew a gang member. Did that mean anything? Was that supposed to impact Anna or herself? Elsa hoped it wouldn't make any difference; after all, it wasn't like knowing Anna automatically meant Elsa was part of the Royals. There was still a clear line needing to be crossed for her to get that far.

But was the mere association enough?

"You're thinking," Kristoff piped up, having noticed the lines on Elsa's face contort.

"I do that occasionally," Elsa quipped. "You could stand to do a bit more of it yourself, honestly."

Kristoff huffed. "Har har, you clever little girl."

Before Kristoff could ask more, Sven ran up to them, dropping a tennis ball at their feet and barking. Elsa smiled before picking the ball up and chucking it away from them, Sven taking off after it with a frantic wag of his tail.

XxXxX

Anna let a few days pass before she gathered the courage to venture back to the block with the Starbucks on it again. On her way there she had considered the fact that what she was doing could be labeled as stalking, but dismissed it as, "hey, I'm in a gang and I'm awkward like that." She looked back over her shoulder briefly to make sure none of the guys had followed her before peering around the corner. Across the street was the Starbucks, shades on the windows drawn up to let the sun in and give Anna a look into the shop.

Sure enough, to her excitement, that blonde was behind the counter, chatting away with an employee. Anna smiled.

Like Elsa, ever since her run-in with the blonde, she had constantly been on her mind. _Why_ , Anna still wasn't completely sure of. At first she had discarded it as the fact that someone saw her the night of the robbery and was sure to turn her in. After several days and nights went by and no cops came after her, Anna let relief wash over her, figuring that the girl had not turned her in.

That was one question Anna still wanted to ask her.

 _Elsa_ , she reminded herself. Elsa was her name.

Watching as Elsa left the front of the store and disappeared to the back, Anna turned back around the corner, leaning her back against the cool brick behind her. Why was this girl so enchanting to her? Anna admitted she did have this air about her that had immediately drawn Anna in, but aside from that, Anna couldn't get any more particular. She wanted to get to know this girl immensely. Hopefully in doing so, Anna could find out why she seemed so preoccupied with her.

Looking back around the corner, Anna saw Elsa had emerged again. She rifled around in her pockets, hoping to find some spare change that would allow her an excuse to go talk to the girl. With a huff, Anna found her pockets empty of money of any sort. She hadn't gotten much of the money they had rounded up the night of the robbery. She was still relatively new to the gang, so she was still receiving the brunt of everything—if anything. Anna then sighed as her affiliation with said gang could put a damper on getting to know Elsa.

Elsa had known immediately that Anna had been playing a role in the night's robbery. Even if she hadn't had a gun to her face, she knew Elsa was keen enough to have picked up on the fact regardless. Anna inwardly grimaced as she recalled her first words to her. _You don't look like the gang type_. Anna knew she wasn't meaning to be rude, and honestly, Anna couldn't blame her for saying what she did. She knew it was true; she _didn't_ look like she belonged in a gang. She didn't have any piercings or any tattoos—well… Anna thought, as she unconsciously scratched her wrist—nor did she have a rough-and-tough look to her. When she had first gone to the Royals saying she wanted to become a member, she remembered with heightened clarity the round of laughter that had followed.

The Royals had never had any girl members before—or at least not for a long time. Anna supposed the fact she was allowed to finally join was simply because everyone had been so surprised she had asked in the first place. Anna knew there were girls in some of the city's lesser gangs, but the Royals? No, they were too dangerous, too intimidating for any girl.

Except her, Anna now thought with some bitterness. Sometimes she fought with herself on why she had joined. What had she gotten herself into? As much as she wanted to believe she had done the right thing, another part of her always coaxed her into feeling like she really had no idea what she was doing. She had gone to the Royals in hopes of finding some place to belong. She knew gangs could be a kind of surrogate family, or a tight-knit group of friends at least, but was this the kind of family she had really been searching for all her life?

"Yo, carrot-top!"

Anna instantly stiffened at the voice behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a brown-haired boy standing above her, smirk present on his face.

"Daniel," she acknowledged him.

"What are you doing all the way out here on your own?"

"Just…going on a walk," Anna replied, hoping he wouldn't question her further. "Stopped to collect my thoughts."

"You not thinking about robbing that convenience store again are you? 'Cause we all know how well _that_ went last time," he said with a chuckle.

"That was _not_ my fault!" she exclaimed.

"If you hadn't been shaking like a leaf the entire time, that shop owner probably wouldn't have thought he could scare us off with that shotgun of his."

"I was _not_ shaking like a leaf!"

Daniel just grinned and ruffled her hair. "Keep tellin' yourself that, carrots."

He turned and walked away without another word, lighting a cigarette as he did so. Watching him go, Anna glared holes into his back before taking out the cigarette he had tried to get her to smoke a few days ago and throwing it to the ground in anger and barely suppressed embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Yet another week had passed before Anna found herself standing across the street of the Starbucks again, hands fidgeting in her hoodie pockets. She hadn't seen Elsa since the time she had been rudely interrupted by Daniel. Afraid he'd report her whereabouts to the "King," she had wisely kept her distance since then. It wasn't like she wasn't allowed to go where she wanted; as long as she came back with something—be it money or a simple six pack of beer—she could run free. No, she was worried Daniel would realize the reason she kept coming out, and for such an extended period of time, was to see the girl she had run into the night of the robbery.

The girl she was supposed to have killed.

Anna shivered at the thought. While she had gained quite an amount of skill for pick-pocketing and shoplifting, anything more violent than that she couldn't handle. That was why she had been so unnerved the night of the robbery. Once guns had flown from pockets, Anna had immediately stiffened—or started "shaking like a leaf" as Daniel had so eloquently put it. She even hated carrying her gun around with her; the idea of actually having to use it sent her mind into a whirlwind of emotions.

Again, she thanked her lucky stars she had run into Elsa alone. If someone else had been with her, they would have surely shot her.

Or worse, Anna thought with a gulp, made her shoot the gun.

That was one reason Anna had continuously been seeking the girl out, she wanted to make sure the Royals were leaving her alone. Although Anna was certain no one else knew of her, Anna wouldn't rest easy until she knew for sure.

_But what if me seeking her out like this is putting her in more danger than if I just left her alone?_

Anna huffed; she hadn't asked for all this uncertainty when she joined the Royals. It was supposed to serve as her family—as her safe haven. Anna had always basked in the idea of protection as her childhood had been void of anything remotely similar. While the Royals offered her protection, how far would that virtue extend? Would they still be willing to protect one of their own if they knew she was acquainted with someone "on the outside?" Someone who had bear witness to one of their crimes, no less?

_Stop thinking about it! Just go find Elsa and talk to her and you'll realize you're overthinking like always!_

With what Anna hoped was a strong, determined look on her face, she proudly marched across the street and into the Starbucks, lowering her hood at the last minute as to not arouse suspicion.

Once inside the coffee shop, Anna was welcomed by the smell of fresh coffee filling her nostrils. The assault on her senses made her realize that she had never actually tasted coffee before. Smirking somewhat, she decided that might be a nice way to ease into conversation with Elsa.

Perhaps she'd even get a free drink out of it.

"May I help you?"

Anna froze at the voice. Looking over the counter, she realized she was, sure enough, standing where the line began to order. All confidence left her as an older gentleman with balding red hair stared her down.

"Um…" Anna started. "I…I need a minute."

The man shrugged and moved on to something else. Anna looked around for Elsa, hoping to see the blonde somewhere in the store. When her search proved to be in vain, she felt slightly disheartened.

"Excuse me?" she called to the man with red hair. "Is, uh… Is Elsa working today?"

The man—Kai, it read on his name tag—looked her over as if trying to determine if she were the type Elsa would associate with. Deeming her satisfactory, he shook his head no.

"She has class all day today."

Class?

"Where?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Arendelle University," he replied. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Anna said she'd just take a water and was surprised when Kai said it was free—apparently all Starbucks did that. Walking away from the counter, Anna began to think.

Elsa was a student at _Arendelle University_? Wasn't that, like, the most elite school in the area? Elsa must be rich.

No, no, no, Anna internally scolded herself. Elsa had nothing to do with her gang life; Anna couldn't think like that around her, she would surely scare Elsa off.

But still, Anna couldn't help thinking, _Arendelle_ University?

Quickly exiting the store, Anna turned the corner before she could take note at where her feet were taking her. They tended to do that sometimes. It was like they had a mind of their own, her feet. They had been acting the same way the day she suddenly found herself standing in front of a group of the Royals, asking to join.

 _What am I doing, blaming my_ feet _for my current predicament? Oh, Anna you really are a weirdo._

She soon found herself standing at a bus stop, and Anna's brain finally caught up to her body's seeming intentions.

_What, I'm supposed to go surprise her at school? I'll probably be thrown off campus before I even step foot on it, looking like this!_

Her feet paid her mind no attention as they stood firmly in spot, waiting for the bus. Anna simply huffed.

_Well fuck you too, feet._

XxXxX

Arendelle University's campus was huge. After telling the bus driver where she wanted to go, she had been dropped off right at the corner, a large arch bearing the school's name looming above her. Anna then realized with much embarrassment that she had absolutely no idea where Elsa was on this monumental campus. It was already creepy she had tracked Elsa down at work and now she had done the same at her school. What was the next step, track down which class she was in at the moment?

_If this isn't considered stalking, I don't know what is._

Figuring there was no going back now—the next bus didn't come by for another hour, at least—Anna began walking up the hill to the first building she had noticed. It seemed pretty large in size and seemed to be the focal point of the campus, she noticed after looking across the street and observing what appeared to be dormitories, perhaps it would be the best building to start out with.

Letting her feet lead her like they seemed so eager to do earlier, Anna complied in silence, taking the time to bask in the atmosphere the college gave off. She had never entertained the idea of going to college. Coming from a background like hers, it was never going to be possible. She wondered subconsciously what kind of background Elsa had come from to allow her to be going to such an esteemed establishment.

"Anna?"

Again, the redhead froze in her steps. Surely it couldn't be that easy?

Looking up, she determined that, yes, apparently it _was_ that easy. Several feet away from her stood Elsa, a blond-haired boy next to her.

"Hi," Anna mumbled with a meek wave.

She watched as Elsa glanced to the boy beside her before moving to approach her. The look of burning curiosity was evident in Elsa's eyes, yet there was also a look of amusement and shock.

"Are you stalking me now or something?" the blonde asked, a smile present to let Anna know she was joking for the most part.

Anna still blushed. "It would appear that way, huh?"

Elsa just continued to stand there, smile still present. Anna cleared her throat and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You see, it's kind of embarrassing," she started, knowing an awkward rant was bubbling in her throat. "I wasn't planning on showing up at your school, 'cause you know, that'd be, like, totally creepy, but here I am anyway, so… Yeah. My feet have this thing where they don't listen to my brain, so before I knew it, I was on a bus and my mouth then blurted out that I wanted to go to Arendelle University and then I showed up on campus like, 'I'm never gonna find her on this _gigantic_ campus,' but then you walked out of the building I was heading to and…ta-da?"

Elsa couldn't contain her laughter at Anna's rant, and Anna's blush only deepened at the action.

"I see you've been to my workplace already as well," Elsa added, pointing to the nearly empty cup of water Anna was holding.

Anna looked at the offending beverage, totally forgetting she was still carrying it. Sure enough, the Starbucks logo was emblazoned on its side, clearly pointing out that, yes, she had been there.

"Oh, no, this?" Anna chuckled. "I just put that on there to make you think that. 'Cause I'm totally not _that_ much of a stalker."

When Elsa only laughed harder, Anna beamed. At least her awkwardness was amusing to someone.

Well, until the intimidating blond-haired boy came up to them. The smile quickly fled from Anna's face then as she eyed the male nervously.

"You must be Anna," he said. "The one who's in the gang, right?"

" _Kristoff_ ," she heard Elsa mutter as a warning.

Kristoff didn't back off.

"So, what do you want? Elsa may have said you're harmless, but forgive me for not believing her. No one gets off that easy after pointing a gun at my best friend."

"Kristoff!" Elsa then snapped, her voice much louder than a mere hiss.

"Sorry," she said, turning to Anna. "He's so protective of me even when _it's not necessary_!" she emphasized the last part to the boy.

"No, I…I understand," Anna said. She was slightly hurt at the accusations this boy was throwing at her, but it wasn't like they weren't deserving.

She looked up at Kristoff before steeling her nerve and speaking directly to him.

"Just so it's clear, I have no intention of harming Elsa," she started, glancing at the girl in hopes to boost her confidence. "My intentions are actually the exact opposite, believe it or not. I was seeking her out because I wanted to make sure no one had bothered her since…that night. Yeah, I'm part of the Royals, but that doesn't automatically make me a cold-blooded killer. Yeah, I own a gun, but I rarely keep it on my person. I have shoplifted and pick-pocketed before, but I have never harmed anyone _ever_. I don't smoke, although I do enjoy a cold beer every now and then. I had no idea a simple shoplift was going to turn into a robbery, and as I hope Elsa told you, I was scared out of my wits that night. I regret aiming that gun at her, as I would regret it if it had been anyone else. Although I may be a delinquent, I'm not a ruthless brute. I'm just trying to make friends where I can, and while they may not always be the best choices, it's gotten me by this far."

By the end of her spiel, Kristoff stood speechless, Anna was completely dumbfounded that she hadn't stuttered or had any hint of awkwardness in her latest delivery—apparently it was only Elsa who brought out her awkward—and Elsa was sparing glances between the two of them, eyes shifting from a look of disappoint to a swell of pride which Anna could only hope was directed at her.

"S-Sorry," Kristoff finally mumbled after his shock seemed to wear off. "I realize that was uncalled for."

Elsa just shoved him. "He always speaks before he thinks," she said, looking at Anna. "Just pay him no mind."

Anna just let out a quiet laugh, suddenly reverting back to a shell of who she had been on her soapbox just moments ago.

She was surprised when she saw Kristoff offering his hand to her.

"I'm Kristoff," he formally introduced himself. "Elsa's body guard even though she never hired one. You're okay, Anna; anyone one who enjoys a nice six-pack is good in my books."

Elsa rolled her eyes and shoved him again after he let go of Anna's hand.

"Typical, Kristoff," she quipped.

Anna just grinned. This was going much better than she had been anticipating.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Elsa then asked her.

Anna's grin widened. Correction: much, _much_ better.

XxXxX

Anna had followed the pair of blondes inside the main building she learned was the Student Center and held the majority of the school's eateries. Kristoff had walked them inside, but then had to part as he had a class. He bid Anna a kind farewell before Elsa led her to the bottom level where the food court was.

Anna couldn't help but gawk at all the choices there were to choose from. While she wished she could adamantly demand Elsa not pay for her meal, it wasn't like she really had any money to pay for her own food, so she had ended up simply blushing as Elsa offered to pay her way.

The girls—after a good time spent deciding what to eat by Anna—eventually settled on a table a fair way away from other students, looking out at the campus before them. Anna couldn't help but watch all the people pass by, simply enjoying the now warmer weather as they went between classes. Unaware, Elsa looked on the entire time, a small smile gracing her elegant features as she took in Anna's child-like fascination.

"So," Elsa began, once Anna pulled herself away from the window.

"So…" Anna echoed, glancing down at her pizza.

"You mentioned you wanted to know if I was being bothered by anyone?"

The redhead immediately perked up at that. "Oh, right! Yeah; I mean, I don't think anyone else knows that I ran into you that night, but I just wanted to make sure. I don't really know how they'd react if they knew someone knew what happened. I mean, the cops questioned us like they always do after a crime, but our 'King,'" she emphasized the word with air-quotes, "always manages to make us look innocent, so so far we're clean."

"King?" Elsa questioned.

Anna shrugged. "You know…since we're the Royals they decided it was clever or something, I don't know."

Elsa just smiled again as she poked around at her pasta. "Makes sense, I guess."

Still not touching her food, Anna eyed Elsa nervously.

"I know you have questions you want to ask," she said. "I don't blame you and I don't mind you asking them if it will make you any more comfortable with me."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked, noticing the look of what she could only describe as worry on Anna's face.

"Positive," she replied, even managing a smile.

Elsa matched her smile. "Well, why don't you eat first," she said. "I have a three hour break before my next class, so there's no need to rush."

Anna simply beamed at the girl's consideration before diving into her pizza, Elsa letting out an amused laugh in return.

"Although I am insanely curious as to how old you are, Anna," she said.

"I'll be nineteen in June," Anna answered after swallowing a bite of pizza.

Suddenly on a roll, Elsa continued with her questions, although at a slow enough pace to allow them to still eat and drink simultaneously.

"How long have you been with the Royals?"

"Honestly, just a little over two months," Anna said. "I'm not from here and I've actually only been in the city for a year. I'm from another city a bit further north where I was born, but I grew tired of it, hopped on a train, and ended up here."

Elsa knew "hopped on a train" meant Anna literally did just that; probably hitching a ride in an empty car which could be used to house hundreds of things. She smiled sympathetically at the girl as she realized it meant she either ran away from home, or didn't have a home to begin with.

"You want to know why I came here, right?" Anna asked. Elsa was a bit shocked; had she really been that obvious? "What could have possibly happened in my past to make me move?"

Elsa just nodded and watched as Anna sighed and pushed her empty plate away from her.

"I never knew my parents," she started out softly, and Elsa's heart instantly went out to her, knowing well of the thoughts that must be racing through her head. "I was bounced around from foster home to foster home, but was always too rambunctious for a family to keep me long term. It's kind of insulting, really. Thinking back on it now, I was always treated more like a dog they got at the pound than a child; like if they weren't satisfied with their choice I could just be brought back."

Hesitating for a second, Elsa reached across the table to take Anna's hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze and smiling at the pink tint that rose on those freckled cheeks.

"I don't even know how old I was when I ran away from the orphanage," the younger girl continued. "Fifteen, maybe? Anyway, I've been travelling ever since. I wound up here one day and the city kinda just drew me in, you know? I stayed instead of moving on to the next city and before I knew it, I was asking to join the Royals."

"You joined in hopes of finding a place to belong, didn't you?" Elsa asked, and Anna knew it wasn't meant as a question.

The redhead nodded in response, choosing to stare at her drink rather than their interlocked hands.

"Believe it or not," Elsa started, withdrawing her hand from Anna's as she placed it in her lap, "despite the fact that I'm at a school like this, my childhood wasn't much better."

Anna looked up at her words, shock evident in her irises as well as a gleam of hope. Hope that just _maybe_ she had finally found someone like herself.

"My parents died when I was six and I lived in the city's orphanage until I was allowed out at eighteen. I was never adopted by anyone, never 'bounced around'… just stayed there until my time was up," Elsa explained. "I managed to find the will to work hard in hopes to pull myself out of the hole of my childhood, and with a lot of help from Kristoff, here I am."

They held each other's gaze for a while before nerves got the best of her and Anna looked away.

"I'm sorry about your parents," she mumbled.

"It's rough sometimes, but I manage," Elsa said in a somber tone.

"So, Kristoff…" Anna started in an attempt to lighten the conversation. "Are you and him…?"

That got a laugh from Elsa, and suddenly everything was okay again.

"No, not at all!" she said. "We're just best friends!"

Anna just grinned and raised an eyebrow in a questioning way.

This time, it was Elsa's turn to blush and Anna immediately thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

"I'm serious!" the blonde cried, her smile only growing though. "We tried to date, but being boyfriend and girlfriend was just so weird. We thought it would be easy, you know, since we were such intimate friends, but for some reason or another it wasn't and I honestly couldn't be any happier."

"Uh-huh," Anna quipped, still grinning. "Guess I'll believe that."

"It's your only option!"

They shared a laugh and in that moment, both girls forgot about the trials of their past, their situations in the present, or the uncertainty of their futures and simply basked in the other's presence.

Perhaps they were finally beginning to find a place of belonging; and it was an amazing feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

The next few days were some of the best of Anna's and Elsa's short lives. Though neither had admitted anything to the other, they were pretty sure it was obvious by way of expression and how neither of them could keep a smile off their face when in each other's presence. Anna had started hanging out with Elsa more often than her gang members and she could only pray they wouldn't ask why. Elsa could tell Anna was nervous about ignoring them, but whenever she brought it up, Anna would refuse to talk about it and immediately change the subject.

A few days following their lunch at Arendelle University, the duo had met up at Starbucks—the only difference this time was that Elsa had been expecting Anna to show up and that Elsa was actually off the clock. Anna had let it leak the day before that she had never had coffee before and—as she had been hoping—Elsa was anxious to change that.

"Yuck!" Anna exclaimed, forcing herself to refrain from spitting the beverage out. "This stuff is disgusting!"

"It does seem to be an acquired taste to some," Elsa responded with a chuckle, finding amusement in Anna's disgusted face as she stared down into her cup like the liquid was suddenly going to fly out and attack her.

"How are you on your _second_ cup?" the redhead balked, watching as Elsa calmly took a sip from her own drink.

"You learn to depend on the stuff as a college student," was her only reply.

Anna just looked back at her cup and grimaced. "It smells so much better than it tastes."

Elsa took the cup from her and pulled it to her side of the table.

"That's because I started you out on straight-up, black coffee," Elsa explained. "Most people don't like coffee that way, but I was just curious to see if you would."

"You _wanted_ to see me writhe around in discomfort, didn't you?" Anna questioned. "You planned that!"

Elsa laughed again as she poured a packet of sugar in Anna's coffee. "No, I didn't," she said. "Although your face was absolutely hilarious."

Anna was working to keep her blushing under control when in Elsa's presence, but having only a couple days pass, she wasn't that good at it yet. Although she was pleased they didn't light up in such a brilliant red as they were constantly doing yesterday, a pink tint was still found creeping to her cheeks today.

"There," the blonde said, pushing the cup back to Anna. "Try it now; it shouldn't be as bitter."

This time when Anna tried it, she managed to almost comfortably swallow the beverage; however it still left an unpleasant taste in her mouth.

"Better?"

Anna shook her head after a minute, the aftertaste getting to her. "A little." She pulled the container holding the sweeteners over to her. "Let me try this time."

Elsa watched, eyes wide, as Anna continued to pour _five_ more packets of sugar into her coffee.

"Sweet tooth much?" she joked.

Anna just smiled sheepishly as she continued her work. Once she deemed it sugary enough, she tried tasting it again. This time Elsa was presented with a smile from her speckled friend.

" _Much_ better," Anna sighed. "Nothing a little sugar couldn't fix."

" _A little?_ "

"Shut it."

The pair shared a laugh as they continued sipping their drinks.

"I still think you're weird for liking it completely devoid of sugar," Anna muttered after a comfortable silence while staring out the window.

 _Thunk_.

Anna looked over to Elsa briefly before she glanced at the sugar packet lying on the table in front of her.

"Did you really just throw a sugar packet at me?"

Elsa just looked away, grinning.

" _Real_ mature," Anna laughed. "And you're supposed to be older than me?"

This time Anna saw the sugar packet flying her way and managed to catch it.

"Hah! Too slow!"

 _Thunk_.

"Ow! That one hit me in my eye!"

By the time Elsa led Anna out of Starbucks, the elder girl was surprised Kai hadn't kicked them out for being too loud. Elsa had never laughed that much in her entire life. She found Anna's awkwardness an adorable quirk, and almost every word out of the younger's mouth made Elsa laugh or come very close to doing so.

She was a different kind of funny than Kristoff was. While he shared a more sarcastic—and sometimes perverted or rude—sense of humor with Elsa, Anna's sense of humor was just downright silly. While Elsa kept trying to assure her that her awkwardness wasn't annoying, but in fact incredibly amusing, Elsa noticed that her words gave Anna a kind of confidence she had never seen in the girl before. It was like after that, Anna was _trying_ to be awkward just to get Elsa to laugh.

The redhead would never tell her that she had been doing exactly that.

"So, now what?" Elsa asked, as they stood on the sidewalk.

"Now what?" Anna repeated, brushing her hair behind her ear.

Elsa had started saying something, but when she saw Anna's tense form in front of her, a flash of fear in her eyes, she halted.

"Anna?"

"Shit!" the redhead cursed, staring at something behind Elsa.

"What is-?"

Before Elsa could finish, she found herself being pulled the opposite way down the sidewalk until they turned the corner into the parking lot where Elsa always parked for work. Now Anna looked visibly shaken.

"What is it, Anna?" Elsa was finally able to ask. "What's wrong?"

"The Royals," she breathed. "They were coming up behind us."

Elsa unintentionally tensed herself. "Did they see you?"

Anna shook her head, though she looked slightly uneasy.

"I don't think so," she answered. "Although I'm sure the way we darted off wasn't suspicious at all…"

Elsa suddenly became incredibly serious as she looked Anna in the eyes.

"Will they hurt you if they find out you've been with me?" she asked, her stomach beginning to roll with nerves.

Anna's answer of "I don't think so" didn't do much to qualm Elsa's rising fears.

Anna twisted a braid in her hand as she looked back and forth between Elsa and the corner.

"I…I should go catch up with them," she said, regretting the words the moment they came out. "I-I'm not choosing them over you or anything, Elsa—okay, maybe I am, but I don't mean it like the way it sounds! I just… I-!"

"Anna," Elsa cut her off, smiling softly yet still looking uncomfortable. "I get it; I understand."

"You do?" Anna asked, her voice sounding as meek as it did the night they met.

When Elsa only nodded, Anna grabbed her in a fierce hug. Elsa released a chuckle as she hugged the girl back.

"I'll come find you soon, okay?" Anna told her. "I just need to make sure they're not suspicious of anything."

"I know; I get it," Elsa repeated.

Pulling back, Anna's face was beet-red. Elsa was about to call her out on it, but before she had the chance, Anna had leaned in to give her a peck on the corner of her mouth before darting around the corner. Elsa just watched her go, the color of her face matching the girl's hair and a strange fluttering picking up in the pit of her stomach.

XxXxX

"Hah! That's the second match in a row!" Kristoff cried triumphantly as he yet again beat Elsa in a game of NBA 2K14.

When his friend didn't give him a smart retort back, Kristoff looked over.

"You're thinking," he said.

Elsa blinked and suddenly remembered where she was. "Oh! Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just distracted."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Obviously," he huffed. "By what?"

He noticed how Elsa didn't meet his eyes as she replied. "Just this paper I have due tomorrow."

Kristoff chose to not call her out on her obvious bluff. She was apparently so distracted that she didn't realize she shared all but one class with Kristoff, and he was highly doubtful she would have a paper due in her music performance class. He took the PS3 controller from its spot on the couch beside her and turned off two-player mode, opting to play by himself instead.

"Fine, be all secretive," he said, nonchalantly. "I'll just be sitting here obliterating my opponents."

He smiled when he heard the snicker come from Elsa, but when he turned to look at her she was back off with her thoughts.

Elsa's eyes were on the TV and she was acutely aware of the fact that she was at Kristoff's playing some silly sports game, but her mind had been elsewhere ever since separating from Anna earlier that day.

Had Anna really _kissed_ her? Sure it was in a fleeting moment and was merely just a feather-tip brush against her skin, but still… Elsa blushed; had she meant it? Had she been aware of what she was doing, or was she just freaking out over the possibility of being seen by the Royals? Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as she forced her blush to fade, irritated she had been giving so much thought to such a simple action.

Even if Anna _had_ meant it…

 _Stop it_ , she chided herself. _We're not thinking about this. It didn't mean anything. You're the one turning it in to a bigger deal than it really is. I'm surprised Kristoff hasn't noticed how red you are._

Looking to see if her friend was oblivious to her internal struggle, Elsa looked down at his form on floor. He was blissfully unaware, choosing to yell at the television screen about some _flagrant foul_ or whatever instead of picking up on his friend's odd behavior. For once, Elsa was happy he was lost in his video games.

XxXxX

Anna found herself fiddling with a loose string on her shirt as she followed Daniel down a hallway. After separating from Elsa earlier, Anna had rounded the corner just in time as she was met by Daniel and two other boys, Nick and Bryce.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked, hoping her blush from interacting with Elsa—and the kiss...shit, had she really done that?—was gone by now.

"We're the ones that should be asking the questions," Bryce glowered at her, his hazel eyes glinting.

"O-Okay," Anna mumbled, all of a sudden feeling uneasy. "Have I done something?"

"More like what you _haven't_ done," Bryce mumbled.

"Bryce, shut up," Daniel shot at him.

He smiled at Anna, though she could tell he was silently questioning her as well.

"He's always high strung," the brunette said. "But seriously, Anna, where have you been? You missed the raid yesterday."

 _Shit, we were supposed to go burglarize some house or something_.

"I got lost," Anna lied.

She heard Bryce snort from behind Daniel, the latter just choosing to chuckle, although he gave her a look that said to stop fooling around.

"Typical, carrot-top," Daniel replied with a sigh. "Are you going to at least tag along with us tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Anna replied almost too fast.

Bryce just snorted again before nudging Nick to follow him, leaving Daniel and Anna alone. Daniel spoke up once they were out of earshot and Anna shivered as she picked up on the underlying force in the boy's voice.

"What is going on, Anna?" he asked. "The King's not too happy with your absence."

"Why should I care what he thinks? It's not like he owns me or anything," she grumbled.

She was actually quite unnerved at the mention of the "King," but she was also tired of being looked down upon just because she was a girl. It was like they expected her to be clingy and weak without the gang. She had never been one for clingy—she fought back a thought of Elsa—and she sure as hell was anything but weak.

"That's where you're wrong, Anna," Daniel sighed. "I get that you're still new, but you have to learn how we operate eventually. You can't just ask to join and then skirt around on the sidelines. You made a commitment to us; in ink and in blood."

Anna cringed. _Don't remind me_.

"Look," she said with her own sigh. "I come home every night, right? Why can't I just have time to myself?"

"Because apparently this 'time to yourself' includes more than just yourself."

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Anna inwardly began to panic.

"You know?" she asked, scuffing her shoe on the sidewalk.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Of your little crush? Yeah," he retorted. "You should be lucky the King doesn't."

"Was I really that obvious?"

"Seriously, Anna, does it matter? Look," he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I won't tell King. No one knows except me. I saw you looking at her that day I tried to get you to smoke that cig. I don't know who she is, but she's obviously more interesting than us. Just…watch yourself. I can't promise this won't come back to bite you in the ass later."

Anna looked up at the boy and managed a smile. "Thanks, Daniel. I'll…try to keep my distance."

A beat.

"Wait… _crush_?!"

Daniel broke into laughter as Anna reached up to flick his forehead, her fight to keep a blush off her cheeks futile.

As the pair started to walk home together, they passed a small alleyway only feet from where they had been standing. Hazel eyes glinted in the shadows as a snort was heard, quickly followed by a laugh.

"This will be _good_ …"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Anna found herself fiddling with a loose string on her shirt as she followed Daniel down a hallway. They had returned "home"—which was but a vacant building downtown that had been furnished in the simplest of ways from various heists—meeting up with Bryce and Nick on the way. Bryce had immediately excused himself from the group as they entered the building, and Nick had broken off soon as well, leaving Daniel and Anna.

"So, how long should I expect this house arrest to last?" Anna questioned with an underlying sarcastic tone to her voice.

Daniel chuckled. "It's not house arrest," he said. "Nobody's punishing you, Anna. I just think it'd be best for you to not go AWOL for a while."

 _AWOL_. Anna rolled her eyes. "Sure thing, boss," she grumbled.

Meanwhile, Bryce found himself in another section of the building, standing before two double doors. Hesitating only slightly, he knocked.

"Yeah, yeah, come in," a voice snapped from the other side.

Bryce entered to see the King lounging on a beaten-up couch and rolling up a joint. He was the same age as most of the other gang members, but the air he carried with him made him appear much older, thus commanding the attitude and respect of a leader. He had fine, dark red hair and moss green eyes that could give him an intimidating look if need be. He was also thought to be considerably attractive, despite the thick sideburns he donned of which many members joked about when they were sure their King wasn't around.

"What's up, Bryce," he drawled; more of a statement rather than a greeting.

"I just overheard a most interesting conversation involving our newest and youngest member, and I thought you would like to know," the other boy said.

An eyebrow rose as the King continued wordlessly smoking his joint. Bryce continued.

"It made me think a change of plans in our heist tomorrow could draw more amusement than it would otherwise."

"You still haven't told me any details, Bryce," the King prompted.

Bryce just smirked. "Let me just make it simple and you can find out in full tomorrow," he started. "Our little Anna's loyalties seem to be shifting and though she vehemently tries to deny it, I know a way we can really get the truth out of her."

The King just grinned, always up for a devious plan.

"Spill."

XxXxX

Elsa regretted not having asked Anna if she had a cell phone so they could possibly exchange numbers. As she tried to busy herself with homework late that night, she couldn't help but think of their near run-in with the Royals earlier. Anna had looked truly scared, or if not scared then nervous. Elsa couldn't help but think she would get into trouble in some way or another later. She knew gangs could be fiercely territorial. Not only did they claim their own areas in the city—the Royals didn't particularly have to worry about that, being the only major gang in this city—but their members were considered territory as well. Elsa knew enough through her studies that once you were part of a gang, it was hard to leave strictly because of the sense of belonging being part of a gang entitled.

Almost everyone in their right mind knew leaving a gang for another meant sure death, or at the very least a violent beating, but even leaving a gang for no reason than to simply leave could mean trouble. It really depended upon how territorial the gang was, but Elsa had no doubt that the Royals were _very_ territorial. It was one of the reasons they didn't have as many members as gangs from other cities; they didn't allow many in, which mean they didn't allow _any_ out.

Elsa frowned. She had always loved her studies, but now they were doing nothing but leaving an unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

Her uneasy stomach gave her an excuse to focus on her psychology studies for the rest of the night. Her criminal justice courses would have to wait.

XxXxX

It was the next night. Elsa was busy at work. She hadn't seen Anna lurking about her school or across the street and figured she was just keeping her distance for now. It made sense, Elsa thought. And while it left her stomach in knots feeling slightly pained, Elsa knew Anna had perhaps made a big mistake in making herself known.

"Ma'am?"

Elsa shook her head clear of thoughts and saw a woman standing in front of the counter, waiting to order. Elsa's face flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized. "What can I get you?"

 _Way to go Elsa_ , her mind berated. _That's the_ third _slipup at work in just a couple weeks. And that's without the one with you staring mindlessly out the window which you thankfully didn't get caught for._

Well, it wasn't like people like Anna just popped into your life _every day_.

Her face further reddened at the fact that she had basically just accepted the fact that a mere girl had been filling her thoughts and causing her to be distracted—and not just at work either, she grimly recalled, thinking back to Kristoff's yesterday.

Elsa had just handed the lady her drink when it happened.

A group of five individuals strutted into the shop. Three went and found a vacant table to sit at while the other two approached the counter. Both of them had their heads down as they walked up, but soon enough the person in the back shoved the other forward toward the counter. As the one who was pushed looked up, Elsa gasped.

" _Anna_?"

The redhead lifted her gaze level to Elsa's, mouthed "I'm _so_ sorry," and pulled out a gun, once again aiming it directly at Elsa.

With Anna's action, the others sprang to action, demanding the money from any and all of the patrons present while Anna handled the situation with Elsa.

"Empty the register!" she shouted, flicking her gun from Elsa and to the register. "Do as we say and no one gets hurt!"

At this moment in time, an enraged Kai came out from the back of the store, a metal baseball bat in hand. Quickly, he ushered Olaf—who had been on the clock with Elsa at the time—to the back and out of harm's way. He was moving to escort Elsa when Anna stopped him.

"S-She stays!"

When Kai only took a step closer to Elsa, Anna cocked her gun, but not after Elsa saw her gulp and start to sweat.

"Back up!" Anna yelled at Kai. "I-I will shoot!"

Kai then recognized the redhead that had come asking for Elsa the other day, and the glower he shot in Anna's direction made the young girl's knees shake.

"Kai," Elsa then spoke up in the most even voice Anna had ever heard. "Do as she says. I'll be okay."

 _Because I trust her_ , the blonde added mentally.

Kai just gave his employee a long, hard look before complying and leaving the blonde alone up front. Keeping her eyes trained on Anna, Elsa moved to the cash register.

"I presume you want all of it?" she asked, her calm demeanor still in place.

"Every last penny!" Anna replied, throwing an empty sack her way.

As Elsa slowly filled the bag with the money, she saw Anna glance behind her at the other members before looking back to Elsa.

"I'll give it all back, I swear," she whispered.

Elsa nodded imperceptibly. "I know you will," she whispered back.

Smiling for only a moment, Anna put her figurative mask back on and urged Elsa along, knowing her fellow members were keeping a careful eye on her. When Elsa handed the bag back to Anna, the younger girl took it while carefully passing a note to Elsa's hand, which quickly found safety in her apron pocket.

As Anna began to carefully step away from the counter, her eyes told Elsa everything she couldn't say aloud, and she knew Elsa understood every little detail. Nodding quickly once more, Elsa silently forgave the redhead and even went so far as to raise her hands up as Anna backed away to play along.

"If anyone calls the police, we _will_ come back for you!" Anna announced to the entire store, surprising herself with her tone's unwavering intensity. "Don't get any ideas!"

Shooting one last fleeting glance Elsa's way, Anna turned and ran from the store, her associates following after her, leaving nothing but a large, purple R on the store's floor.

A heavy silence fell over the store for a few minutes as everyone tried to register what had just happened. It was broken only by Kai as he rushed to the front again after making certain it was safe. As he began apologizing profusely to his customers, Elsa turned her back before pulling out the slip of paper Anna had handed her.

 _Wait for me at your car,_ it read. _I'll return the money at midnight. I'm so, so sorry, Elsa. I'll explain everything to you, I promise_.

"Elsa!" Kai exclaimed, coming up behind her.

The blonde quickly shoved the note back in her pocket before turning around.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Elsa surprised him by smiling. "No, they didn't. I knew I didn't have anything to fear; she would never hurt me."

Kai scrutinized Elsa before murmuring to her, "I don't know what is going on, Elsa, but you need to be careful. Whatever you got mixed up in, it's now starting to affect others."

Elsa looked down in an apologetic manner at his words. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "But I know I can fix it, you just have to trust me."

"I do, Elsa," the manager replied. "But please still be careful."

Elsa just nodded before asking, "Was anyone hurt?"

Kai shook his head. "Everyone's wallets were emptied, but other than that, no. The only gun was the one aimed at you."

Suddenly, Elsa knew what all of this was about. The Royals had found out about her; about her and Anna meeting. That's why they had just been robbed and why Anna had been forced to aim a gun at Elsa, taking charge of the entire situation.

She just needed to talk to Anna to confirm her theory; although she already had a sinking feeling the girl would respond in the affirmative.

XxXxX

Elsa's shift ended at eleven and she immediately walked around the corner to her car. Leaning against its side, Elsa fiddled with her phone, trying to decide if she should let Kristoff know what happened. No doubt he would hear about it tomorrow online or from friends, but Kai's words came back to her and Elsa thought she shouldn't involve anyone else—even though Kristoff would no doubt involve himself.

It wasn't even midnight when she heard footsteps approaching. Snapping her head up, she saw a figure approaching her from the other side of the parking lot. The figure suddenly broke into a run and before Elsa knew it, small arms were wrapped around her and someone was sobbing onto her shoulder.

"I'm so, so sorry, Elsa!" the shaky voice of Anna reached her ears. "Somehow they found out about us!"

Elsa just smiled softly at the younger girl, embracing her back and attempting to soothe her cries.

"It's okay, Anna," Elsa whispered.

Anna's head snapped up at that, a furious look making its way to the surface of her watery irises.

"No, it's _not_ okay, Elsa!" she snapped. "They wanted me to hurt you! Now I've aimed a gun at you _twice_! How can you be so calm about all of this?!"

Elsa knew that under the surface of her exterior, she actually was frightened, but she wasn't about to let Anna know that; it would surely just make the girl feel worse.

"Because I know, despite everything else, that you would never hurt me, Anna," she said instead.

Anna managed a smile at that before tucking her head underneath Elsa's. Her cheeks warmed when she felt Elsa gently squeeze her, steadily rocking them both side to side.

"I-I don't deserve you," the redhead whispered.

"I know," Elsa jokingly quipped, ruffling Anna's hair to let the younger know she was playing.

Not wanting to leave the sense of security that was Elsa's arms, Anna had to force herself to pull back from the embrace, picking up the bag she had dropped earlier.

"Here," she said, handing it out to Elsa. "It's all still in there; nobody's touched it but me."

"You're going to get in a lot of trouble for this, you know," Elsa grimly told her.

"I know," Anna sighed, before masking a look of defeat and acceptance with power. "But it's nothing I can't handle!"

Elsa just smiled at the girl's fearlessness.

"You sure I can't offer you refuge?" she asked. "I can take you to my place and you can wait until all of this blows over."

Elsa knew that this wasn't going to simply just "blow over," but she did want Anna to know that she was offering her help.

Anna shook her head, bravely accepting what would be coming. "I don't want you mixed up in this any more than you already are." She looked Elsa in the eyes, and Elsa's heart fluttered at the look of admiration and gratefulness that was shining in those turquoise orbs of hers. "But thanks," Anna added. "It means a lot, Elsa; it really does."

Before Elsa could stop herself, she leaned in to softly kiss Anna's cheek, leaving a pink tint on the redhead's freckled cheeks.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt because of me," the older girl said seriously.

"Getting hurt for you will always be worth it," Anna mumbled so quietly that Elsa barely heard it. She did, however, and now she had a blush to rival Anna's.

The girls stood in an awkward silence for a few moments both looking anywhere but the other's face.

"I… I better get back," Anna finally broke. "Daniel said it might be wise for me to keep my distance, so…"

"No, he's right," Elsa spoke. "I understand."

This time Anna leaned in to kiss Elsa's cheek. "Be careful," she said with a warm smile.

"I'm supposed to say that to you, silly," Elsa said back lamely.

"Then you'll just have to beat me to it next time," Anna grinned.

And with that she turned on her heel and disappeared around the corner.

 _Next time_.

Elsa stood there with a dopey grin on her face. There was going to be a next time. Despite the imminent danger the older girl knew it would mean for the both of them, they weren't able to keep away from each other. Screw the Royals, Elsa commented internally. If anything tried to come between her and Anna, she knew the both of them would be willing to defend their friendship.

Realizing she was standing in a dark parking lot with a bag of stolen money at her feet, Elsa quickly composed herself and headed back around the corner to Starbucks. Now she just had to think of what to tell Kai.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

"You did _what_ with my money?!"

Anna squeezed her eyes shut in wait of the blow that was sure to come, but when it never did after the passing of a few seconds, she chanced opening them. She was on her knees before the "King"—she was supposed to be groveling, she realized with an internal roll of her eyes—said leader not looking too happy while towering above her. Bryce stood off in the distance, smirking deviously, and Anna knew she had him to thank for her current predicament. Daniel stood behind her, so silent she was sure he could have snuck out without being noticed, but she was secretly grateful he hadn't left her to endure this all on her own.

"Don't make me ask again, _bitch_!"

When the King made a move to strike Anna, Daniel finally lashed out.

"Hans!" he shouted. "Don't!"

The King, Hans, glared over Anna's shoulder as he barked, "Don't you _dare_ stand up for her, Daniel! Just because you're crushing over her doesn't mean she gets off free!"

If Anna hadn't been so busy concealing her fear, she may have been taken by surprise that Daniel supposedly had a crush on her. At this moment in time, however, it seemed like the least of all things she should be thinking about.

"I returned the money!" Anna finally bit out to Hans. "It wasn't yours to take; and I'm not going to be used as some _pawn_ anymore! You want to steal money, do it yourself!"

"What did I tell you, King?" Bryce snorted from the corner.

"Shut it!" Hans bellowed, not taking his eyes off Anna.

Kneeling before her, he took her chin in his hands and smiled as if he were addressing a young child. It took all of Anna's willpower not to spit in his face.

"My dear, have you forgotten where your loyalties lie?" he asked, his voice suddenly quieting to an eerily calm tone. "Last time I checked, you were a member of the Royals."

"I am," Anna replied. "But I wasn't aware being a member would automatically make me a servant!"

Hans simply chuckled. "And what did you think your membership entitled you to?"

Anna didn't have an answer for him. She knew her hopes of family and friends had been dashed by this point, and telling Hans that would surely just bring her more embarrassment and suffering.

"You wanted _family_?" he spat at her, throwing her face from his grasp like she had burned him. " _Friends_? You really came to the roughest gang in town for _those_?"

Anna just looked away, fiercely biting back her tears.

"Where did you hear that, a book you found in one of your many _homes_?"

She jerked her head up at that. How did he know?

"How did I know?" he read her thought. "Why, from your boyfriend, of course! He just can't shut up about you!"

Anna looked over her shoulder at Daniel, tears evident at his betrayal. The brown-haired boy just turned his gaze to the floor, looking anywhere but Anna.

"Guess when you all were spilling your secrets to each other, you failed to mention you're _gay_!" Hans added with a laugh. "But don't leave Daniel out next time you fawn over that blonde dyke of yours! I'm sure he'd love to watch! Wouldn't you love some woman-on-woman fucking, Daniel?"

Her anger boiled over the edge and she leapt up from her spot on the floor.

"Shut the _fuck_ up, Hans!" she shouted.

She hadn't even made one move towards him when Bryce came up behind her and kicked her in the back of the knee, bringing her to the floor once again. Hans just leered down at her.

"This is why we never allow girls in," Hans growled. "You all are too weak. I knew from the start you wouldn't last long and I was _right_. But hey, I needed some entertainment."

"Bastard," Anna growled out.

Hans bent before her once more. "What was that, sweetheart?" His sickly kind tone had returned.

This time Anna _did_ spit in his face. "You're a bastard!" she yelled.

_CRACK!_

Anna hadn't even seen the hit coming. She literally hadn't even known what hit her until she found her head turned to the left, her right cheek stinging like a bitch.

"I don't believe that's the proper way to address your King, my dearest Anna."

"You're no king, Hans," she said, her voice holding strong despite the tears leaking from her eyes from the pain of his hit. "In fact, you're no better than I am. How was your childhood, hm? Let me guess: daddy was a drunk and beat your mom all the time? You tried to intervene sometimes and then he'd hit you too? Maybe you didn't even have a mom, and daddy took out his grief of having to raise a devil like yourself on his own on you?" Anna managed to grin. "Am I close?

_CRACK!_

Okay, Anna had seen _that one_ coming. But the rage and barely suppressed hurt—she had apparently been right about something—on Hans' face made it totally worth it.

"That's it, bitch, you're definitely getting it now!"

Anna barely heard Daniel yell at Hans to stop before all she could comprehend was pain. She tried to hold out, refusing to give in immediately to give Hans the gratification he was seeking, but it inevitably became too much and she surrendered to the darkness beckoning.

XxXxX

Each day that passed with no sight of Anna made Elsa's heart ache. She knew it was good Anna was keeping her distance, but that didn't mean Elsa had to like it. She didn't have any way to find out where Anna was; she didn't have a way to find out if she was okay; she didn't know how to find out if she _herself_ was okay. Elsa tried to suppress her fears, but despite her best attempts, she went through the week with a dull ache in the pit of her stomach at all times.

"I'm worried, Kristoff," she expressed one day before their class started. "Do you think she's okay?"

Kristoff looked up from copying her notes into his notebook and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I don't know, Elsa, honestly. I don't know her as well as you do." He pushed her notes back to her, before adding, "But from what I was able to gather in our short meeting, she seems to have some fire in her. She can hold her own."

Elsa smiled her appreciation at her friend. It didn't last long, however, as it soon faltered.

"It's just…she _returned_ the money, Kristoff. That's leagues different than simply ditching the gang for me. That's… That's like…looking at notes on your palm during a quiz to cheating off the Internet on your GRE!"

Kristoff couldn't help but chuckle at Elsa's analogy.

"They could really hurt her…"

His smile instantly vanished at the hurt and fear in his friend's voice. Reaching over, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You really care about her, don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded. They had never really talked about the two girls' "relationship" until now. "I can't really explain it, Kristoff; I don't even know her _that_ well, but…I feel like I've known her my whole life at the same time. I feel this sort of obligation to her; to protect her. Hell, I think I'm _attracted_ to her, Kristoff…"

A few moments' silence passed between them as each tried to think of what to say.

"At least we know why we didn't work out, now," Kristoff eventually quipped.

Elsa let out a small chuckle, but she couldn't hide the fact that it changed to a slight sob in the end.

"Elsa, I'm sorry; that wasn't the best time to joke," the male apologized.

"No, it's fine," she told him. "I know you're just trying to cheer me up."

"As your self-employed body guard, it's one of my many duties!"

That time Elsa laughed without it turning into a meek cry. She sighed heavily as she tried to get her emotions under control, knowing class was to start in just a few minutes. Worrying wasn't going to do anything, and with the situation out of Elsa's hands at the moment, there was nothing else she could do.

"In all seriousness, Elsa," Kristoff spoke up, "as bad as it sounds, you have to try to put it out of your mind. Worrying's not going to help Anna or you; it's just going to make things worse. If Anna gets into trouble, I know, and you should as well, that you'll be the first person she'll seek out. But until then…"

Sighing once more, she agreed with her friend. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze as silent thanks, the two friends turned their attention to the front of the room as the professor walked into the room.

Still, Elsa found it incredibly difficult to pay attention to lecture.

After her criminology class she had music performance. Bidding Kristoff farewell, she took off to the music building, hoping today her professor would just let them play. She needed to get all this pent up emotion out of her and music was easily her favorite form of release. Sleep and Netflix worked fine, but there was nothing like the feeling of expressing herself through song; whether it was printed on a sheet in front of her or springing from her imagination on a dime.

Thankfully, her professor instructed her class to practice on their own upon her arrival. They had been working on a project for the past few weeks in which they were supposed to write their own sheet music and then perform it to the class for a grade. While most of the songs Elsa played of which she wrote herself came straight from memory and were never translated to paper, she had learned just writing music had a soothing effect as well.

Taking her spot in a lone corner of the room, Elsa sidled up to a table which held an electric keyboard and sheets upon sheets of empty music—waiting to be filled in by her genius. Before she attempted to work, Elsa took out her phone and plugged in her earphones. She began to play one of her own works she had recorded onto her phone as she found it easier to transfer onto paper that way.

Soon enough, worries of Anna and the Royals vanished as they were replaced with the soothing notes of piano and occasionally Elsa's singing.

Elsa knew the peace was not to last, but for this moment, it was good enough.

XxXxX

Pain. That was all she was aware of.

Every step, every breath was just pain.

Anna didn't even know how she had made it onto the streets. She recalled coming to in an empty room and barely remembered the pool of crimson she had been laying in. Before she knew it, she was stumbling out of the building, bumping into everything she came across and falling to the ground more than she cared to count.

She was honestly surprised a cop hadn't stopped her yet. She could easily pass as a drunk from a distance.

Tripping over her feet once more sent Anna plummeting to the ground. Resting on her hands and knees, she gave herself the chance to try and account for her injuries. Her left eye was definitely swollen, the knuckles on her right hand could clearly be labeled as broken and she figured several of her ribs were broken by the way it hurt every time she attempted to breathe.

Getting back up on unsteady feet, she continued on her way. Where, she didn't know yet. Knowing how her feet seemed to have been working the past few weeks though, she had a good idea.

Elsa.

 _Please don't turn me away. I need you now more than ever_.

Soon enough, she found herself in a familiar parking lot and never before had she been so happy to see a car. She could vaguely remember the black Ford Focus that was Elsa's, and seeing it sitting in that lot was her beacon of hope. It was her haven. Elsa would find her. She was safe here. Stumbling to the car, Anna collapsed beside it, breathing in heavy, painful gulps of air.

Elsa would find her here.

It was only a matter of time.

Anna passed out with a smile on her face.

XxXxX

That night found Elsa at work yet again. Having had only a few nights pass since the robbery, their Starbucks was dead, but Elsa didn't mind. She was glad there wasn't anyone there to ask about what had happened. She didn't want anyone to know she was the girl that had been held at gunpoint. She didn't want that kind of attention.

She didn't want anything to possibly come back to Anna.

When she had returned the money to Kai the night of, he had been speechless to say the least. Thankfully, he hadn't questioned how she had managed to get it back; he had simply thanked her repeatedly before wrapping her in a big hug, glad his longest-standing employee was safe. Elsa had hugged him back and that had been that. He didn't say anything to her on her shift the following morning, nor had he said anything tonight.

Olaf, on the other hand, had been full of conversation. While he wasn't questioning anything, he was incessantly talking to Elsa about the whole affair, marveling at the fact that they had actually been robbed by the Royals as if they had survived the Holocaust. Elsa wanted to find it annoying, but she couldn't help but be amused by the boy's excitement. The fact that he was able to turn such an event into a delightful affair was beyond Elsa, but it was definitely more welcomed than her brooding had been.

The purple R had been removed from the store's floor, and with that it was like the event never happened—if only Olaf would shut up. The money was returned, the damaged was fixed, no one had been hurt, everything was as good as new.

Almost, Elsa thought grimly, allowing thoughts of Anna to consume her once again.

Her music performance class had done wonders to clear Elsa's mind. Not once had the redhead crossed her mind and if the robbery hadn't been such a fresh wound of her work establishment, Elsa was certain it would have stayed that way. However, work to her would now always be a place filled with Anna. Anna across the street waving at her, Anna introducing herself outside, Anna seeking out Elsa when she hadn't been working, Anna trying coffee for the first time before being hit by sugar packets, Anna being forced to rob her; Anna was everywhere.

"Elsa? Olaf?" she heard Kai call from the back.

Elsa turned as her manager stepped to the front. Olaf came up beside her.

"I don't think it's going to get any busier tonight so one of you can go home if you'd like," he said. "I'll let you all decide who that will be."

When he left, Olaf immediately turned to Elsa.

"You go on, Elsa."

"Really?"

Olaf nodded. "I know I make light of the robbery, but you experienced it right _there_. I'm sure you're still not completely over it. You need to take time to recover. Recuperate! Plus you have school and all. I bet college is tough, huh? You don't need a robbery on top of that!"

Elsa merely chuckled as she pulled the boy into a hug.

"You're so thoughtful, Olaf," she praised, kissing his head and causing the boy to blush. "I appreciate your concern."

"You're my friend, Elsa! You deserve my concern!"

Thanking him again, Elsa went to the back to inform Kai she was the one leaving before clocking out. She left the coffee shop and immediately shivered. So much for spring. The weather had been erratic the past few days; warm one day and cold the next. Today had been nice, but now that the sun was down, there was a bit of a chill in the air. Elsa looked forward to curling underneath a blanket and watching Netflix when she got home.

Needless to say, upon seeing the battered figured curled against her car, those thoughts quickly fled Elsa's mind.

"Anna!"

Crossing the lot in a run, she immediately knelt before her red-haired friend. Anna seemed to be unconscious, although she was shivering from the chill.

"Anna, can you hear me?"

Elsa gently shook the girl's shoulder, but received no response. Biting her lip, Elsa shook her again.

Still nothing.

"Oh, Anna," she breathed, taking in the sight before her.

Anna's left eye was black and swollen shut, her nose had dried blood underneath it and her lip was cut; and those were just the injuries on her face. Elsa's eyes tentatively trailed down her body. Her shirt collar was ripped, and the hand that was wrapped around her chest was red with blood. Elsa grimaced as she noticed several fingers seemed out of place. Her eyes traveled further down. Her jeans had holes in both knees as blood leaked through and she was missing a shoe.

Elsa gulped and surprised herself when she had to fight back tears. She knew this was coming, she just wasn't expecting it to be this bad; to _hurt_ this much. Seeing this girl who had been filled with such light reduced to an almost lifeless state terrified Elsa. She knew Anna needed the hospital, but uncertainty washed over her at the same time. Would they recognize her?

Or worse, she thought with a gulp, would the Royals come looking for her there?

"It's okay, Anna; I've got you," she whispered to the unconscious girl. "You're coming home with me. You'll be okay, alright? I promise."

Struggling only slightly, Elsa picked the small girl up before walking to the opposite side of her car to place Anna in the passenger's seat. Buckling her in, Elsa quickly rounded to the driver's side before her Focus peeled out of the parking lot and made a beeline to her apartment.

XxXxX

Anna came to again slowly. The first thing she noticed was that she was moving. Well, _she_ wasn't, but somehow she was. She knew it didn't make sense, but what did at this point? She struggled to move her head, but that only ended up in a bolt of pain.

"Nngh…"

"Hey," a soothing voice said. "You coming to?"

When she didn't answer, the voice spoke again.

"Anna?"

Wait, she knew that voice.

"E-Elsa…?"

She managed to open her eyes— _eye_ , she cringed—and realized then that she was in a car. _Elsa's_ car. Elsa had found her. She was safe.

A hand came to wrap around her one that wasn't out of commission and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, it's me," Elsa responded. "You're okay, Anna. I'm taking you to my place, alright?"

"I can't promise I'll be…the best of company," she ground out through her pain.

Elsa rewarded her with a melodic laugh. "That's quite alright; I won't hold it against you."

Elsa took her hand away as she needed it to make a turn. Anna quietly let out a whimper at the loss of contact.

"Go back to sleep, alright?" Elsa then said. "We still have ten minutes to go."

Anna wanted to stay awake, she really did. She tried real hard to keep her eye open, but the pain was too much and the lull of the car's engine was too soothing.

Soon, she blacked out again, but not before feeling the soft hand caress her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

By the time they reached Elsa's apartment complex, it was nearing eleven o' clock and the slight chill in the air had cooled down to hover just above freezing. Elsa huffed to herself as she got out of the car; what else could happen tonight, the power would be out in her apartment? Elsa shuddered slightly, remembering the condition of the other girl in her car; that was the last thing she needed.

"Anna," Elsa whispered as she opened the passenger door. "We're here."

Anna groaned and her one good eye fluttered open. She looked completely disoriented and lost although Elsa could hardly blame her.

"W-Where are we?" she asked, her voice hoarse. "Elsa?"

Elsa placed her hand on Anna's shoulder and smiled kindly at the girl. "We're at my place," she said. "You got really hurt and I said I'd help you out, remember?"

"O-Okay…"

"Can you walk if I help support you?"

Anna slowly turned in the seat to put her feet on the pavement outside the car. Elsa reached down to grab her good hand before helping her to her feet. Anna immediately nearly collapsed, but Elsa had the girl's arm wrapped around her shoulder before she could do so completely.

"My apartment is right there," Elsa said, trying to keep Anna from falling unconscious again. "Can you see the door? It says 101 D right there."

Anna nodded. "101…D," she mumbled. "I see it."

Elsa smiled. "Good; we're almost there."

They made it to the door with little trouble. Elsa fished around in her pocket for the key while trying to keep Anna upright at the same time. That task was a little more difficult, but soon enough the cool metal figure was in her grasp and then in the lock. Elsa kicked the door open and pulled Anna inside.

Once the door was locked and secure, Elsa led Anna over to her couch, gently laying the girl down on it before running to the thermostat and turning the heat up. Elsa may not have minded the coolness of her place, but being cold was the last thing Anna needed at this moment. Quickly going back to the couch, Elsa saw Anna's eye was closed again.

"Anna…?"

"I…I'm awake," the redhead whispered. "It just hurts to keep my eye open."

Elsa breathed out a silent breath of relief. "Okay, you can keep your eyes shut, but try to stay with me, alright? I'm going to clean you up and then you can sleep all you want. Sound good?"

Anna just nodded with a small whimper.

Running between the kitchen and the bathroom, Elsa gathered everything she thought she would possibly need to tend to her friend. She came back to the couch and placed everything on the floor before observing her patient. She prayed she had made the right decision in bringing Anna here rather than the hospital. Elsa just had the sinking feeling that if Anna had wound up at the hospital the Royals would have come looking for her there. No one knew where she lived—to the best of her knowledge—so she assumed they were safest here. There was no one to question Anna's state, no one to ask who the girl was. It was just her and Anna.

Quickly realizing she missed something, Elsa ran back to the kitchen, returning with a Ziploc baggie of ice.

"Anna?" she started, to which the younger turn her head in Elsa's direction. "Can you hold this bag against your swollen eye? It will help with the swelling while I take care of the rest of you."

Anna just nodded again as Elsa placed the baggie against the girl's eye before taking her good hand to keep it in its place. Anna's face contorted at its touch.

"It's c-cold."

"It's supposed to be," Elsa told her. "It'll help, I promise. You won't even know it's there soon."

When Anna didn't complain, Elsa continued on. She reached for a damp rag before bringing it to Anna's face to clean up the dried blood and dirt. She carefully dabbed at her lip which was now also considerably swollen. Elsa tried to ignore the small whimpers that escaped her friend as she went about her work, but found the task to be increasingly painful with each gasp or cry that escaped.

"You're doing great, Anna," Elsa continuously whispered. "I'm almost done, okay?"

Next, Elsa moved to Anna's injured hand. She grimaced as she prepared to treat the bloody knuckles with antiseptic, bracing herself for what was to come.

Sure enough, Anna didn't take to the discomfort well.

"Aaugh!"

Elsa flinched. "I'm sorry, Anna!" she cried. "It… It has to be done, okay?"

"It…hurts s-so much, Elsa!"

Continuously whispering "I'm sorry" to the girl, Elsa drove herself to continue. Once each of her knuckles had been treated and cleaned, Anna was taking in rapid breaths, and Elsa's heart shattered when she saw tears maneuvering their way past the freckles.

Elsa placed a chaste kiss on Anna's cheek. "You're doing great, Anna," she repeated.

Looking back to Anna's hand, Elsa realized that she would have to take Anna to a doctor about her hand. At least two fingers were out of place, and Elsa knew little to nothing about realigning them. Even if she did, she doubted she would be able to will herself to do it. She was already putting Anna through so much; she didn't want any more tears to fall on her account.

Opting to just do what she could at the present, Elsa carefully wrapped the hand in a tight bandage, hoping to keep the fingers in place and from causing further damage. She also cleaned Anna's good hand as it had been scraped up with all the falls the girl had suffered. Elsa's next mission was Anna's knees, also equally scraped up from falling. Slightly relieved, Elsa found Anna only whimpering quietly as the antiseptic rag was placed on each knee. She placed Band-Aids on the worst of the scrapes to keep them dry and with that, sighed in relief when she realized the worst was over.

"Anna, I'm finished," she announced. "It's all over."

"Can I sleep n-now?" the girl stammered.

Elsa fought to hold back her tears at the girl's pitiful, broken tone.

"Yes," the elder whispered, as her thumb stroked Anna's cheek lovingly. "You can sleep now. You can sleep as long as you want."

Elsa saw Anna open her one eye and look around uncertainly before focusing on Elsa.

"Will… Will you stay out here with me?" she asked. "Just until I fall asleep?"

Knowing it wouldn't take long, Elsa instantly nodded.

"Of course," she answered. "Let me just grab you a blanket and I'll be right back, okay?"

Elsa was graced with a smile from Anna before she took off to her bedroom. Taking a blanket from the foot of her bed and pulling the comforter off as well, Elsa returned to the place on the floor beside the couch. She removed Anna's one shoe before draping the blanket atop her. Elsa then took the bag of ice from Anna and set it on the coffee table. She watched with a smile as Anna settled into the couch, humming pleasantly.

"Good night, Anna," Elsa said, kissing the girl's cheek once more.

"T-Thank you, Elsa," Anna whispered back.

"Don't mention it. Just sleep; you'll feel better when you wake up."

Nodding, Anna shut her eye again and was out before she knew it. Elsa couldn't keep the smile hidden at the girl's light snoring. It was a great change from the whimpers she had been emitting in the car.

Elsa was content to watch Anna sleep—while trying to convince herself it wasn't creepy to do so as she was just worried for her friend—but soon realized she was just as exhausted. Caring for the girl had taken more out of Elsa than she had thought possible. She carefully took the other couch pillow out from under Anna's feet as she placed it on the floor for herself. Wrapping herself in her large comforter, Elsa relaxed into the warmth and safety it brought.

Suddenly realizing she had class tomorrow, Elsa pulled her phone from her pocket, bringing up Kristoff's name.

 _Kristoff, I'm not going to make it to class tomorrow_ , Elsa texted. _I'll tell you more tomorrow, but can you please just take my notes in criminal profiling and social psych? You're the best. – Elsa_

Elsa pressed send and without waiting for a response, fell into a peaceful sleep.

XxXxX

She had been sitting at her kitchen counter attempting to make up for missing class today when she heard Anna moan from the couch.

"Ugh… Son of a bitch."

Elsa let a small grin pass at the profanity, before walking over to lean over the couch.

"Hey," she said, looking down at Anna. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a convoy of Mack trucks ran me over, thanks for asking," Anna grumbled with a grimace.

"Well at least you're cracking jokes," the blonde answered with a laugh. "That's some progress from last night."

Anna cringed at the mention of last night. Looking away from Elsa, she bit her lip.

"Elsa," she started, "did I…do anything weird last night?"

Elsa raised a delicate eyebrow at the question. "No," she replied. "Weird in what way?"

A great look of relief took over Anna's face. "Oh thank god!" she exclaimed. "It was only a dream."

"Don't think I'm just gonna let that slide, Anna," Elsa quipped. "I may be above pestering an injured person, but I am not above bringing it up once you're healed."

"Great," Anna muttered, pouting in a way that Elsa could only describe at cute.

Remembering what time it was, Elsa pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "It's almost five-thirty in the afternoon. You've literally be asleep since midnight."

At the mention of food, Anna's stomach rumbled—and rather loudly at that.

"I'll take that as a yes," Elsa laughed again.

"Please," Anna added with a small smile.

"Pizza good?"

"Pizza's great!"

Elsa went into the kitchen to get the number off the fridge. While she was away, Anna managed to pull herself into a sitting position. It was then she realized the state her clothes were in.

Not to mention she didn't think she smelled too good.

Elsa walked back into the living room with a small smile on her face.

"Pizza will be here in thirty minutes. I just got half cheese and half pepperoni."

"That's fine," Anna replied. When Elsa made to turn away, she called out. "Hey Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be okay if I took a shower?"

Elsa came back to the couch and looked down at Anna. "Do you think you can?" Realizing how that sounded, she quickly shook her head. "Crap, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, how's your pain?"

Anna smiled. "I knew what you meant. My ribs are still really sore as well as my hand, but I think I can manage it. Oh yeah, and I still can't see out of one eye, obviously." Elsa looked to see that her swollen eye had turned into a dark purple overnight. Then she saw Anna's coy smile. "I'll take a bath instead if it will make you feel better, _mom_."

Elsa found herself blushing for some reason at her words. Opting not to attempt to reply to that, she made instead to walk to her room.

"Let me find you a change of clothes and I can help you to the bathroom if you need it," she mumbled instead.

Anna just remained on the couch with a small look of triumph. She heard Elsa stop by the bathroom and turn the water on before coming back out to the main room.

"Do you need help?"

Slowly, yet with little difficulty surprisingly, Anna made it to her feet on her own. Letting out a groan as she stretched, she realized she felt loads better—despite the constant throbbing of her ribs.

Elsa couldn't help but stare at the small expanse of Anna's stomach as her shirt rode up with her stretch. She caught herself before Anna noticed and thanked her lucky stars.

"I feel pretty good, but I wouldn't mind some help," the younger girl finally said.

An awkward smile was plastered on Elsa's face as Anna swung her arm around her shoulder. The younger girl walked with a slight limp to the bathroom, but they made it without any complaints from Anna.

"If you need anything," Elsa said, releasing Anna in the middle of the bathroom, "I'll be right outside in the living room."

"Like if I need your help washing?"

Both girls froze and turned bright red at the jab.

"Y-Yeah…" Elsa mumbled. "Like that."

Then she fled the bathroom. Anna remained standing there, internally smacking herself.

_What the fuck was that?! I'm not even on any drugs!_

Elsa meanwhile was just outside the bathroom, leaning against the wall.

_What the hell, Anna?_

Even though Elsa tried to be annoyed with Anna's—flirting? joking?—words, she couldn't keep the warm blush off her face.

The pizza arrived while Anna was still in the bathroom, so Elsa simply put it in the oven to keep it warm. Slowly, and with butterflies furiously fluttering in her stomach, she walked back to the bathroom door.

"Anna?" she knocked softly. "Pizza's here."

The door opened to reveal Anna—thankfully fully dressed, Elsa determined with a breath—dressed in a spare pair of sweats and a t-shirt, her still-wet hair cascading over her shoulders. Elsa couldn't help but realize that this was the first time she had seen Anna's hair free of its braids. She liked it down. A lot.

Elsa internally shook her head to get herself back on track.

"Great! I'm starving!"

Again, Elsa sighed a breath of relief as their exchange in the bathroom seemed to have been swept under the carpet. She followed the younger girl back out into the living room, Anna going back to her place on the couch and Elsa into the kitchen to get the pizza.

"What do you want to drink?" she called from the kitchen.

"Will you promise not to judge me if I ask for a beer?" she heard Anna question.

Elsa chuckled. "Why would I judge you for that?" she asked, grabbing two cans from the fridge. "Beer goes great with pizza!"

She saw Anna was smiling as she sat before the coffee table, tossing Anna a beer.

"I don't know," the redhead said, "just because I'm injured and asking for alcohol."

"You're injured, Anna, not sick. There's no need for you to strictly drink water and orange juice," Elsa replied, matching Anna's smile.

"I'm also underage."

This time Elsa rolled her eyes. "Guess I'll just have to arrest you then," she joked.

Anna laughed, but quickly stopped as a jolt of pain shot through her ribs. Elsa saw her look of pain and stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some Ibuprofen," the elder girl responded.

She came back with two blue pills and placed them on the table. "There's really nothing else you can do for broken ribs, but this should numb the pain at least," she explained, sitting back down on the floor. "Do you want a glass of water for them?"

Anna grinned and just cracked opened her beer before picking up the pills.

"Where's the fun in that?" she quipped before downing them with a swig of the alcohol.

Elsa just smiled as she opened her own beer.

After dinner, Elsa confined Anna to the couch as she cleaned up their plates and whatnot. Anna had tried to offer to help, but Elsa didn't give in the slightest, threatening to ask Anna what she had meant earlier by acting weird. That quickly shut Anna up and Elsa went about cleaning up in silence.

When she finished, she walked back to the living room with two more cans of beer, passing another off to Anna.

"Movie?" she asked.

Anna smiled. "Movie's good."

Elsa settled herself back on the floor before reaching for her PS3 controller to turn on Netflix. Anna watched her in silence, debating on whether to ask what had been circling her head ever since the beginning of dinner. Taking a sip of her beer in hopes to get some liquid courage, Anna cleared her throat.

"Elsa?"

Elsa craned her head slightly.

"You… You can sit up on the couch with me if you want," she said. "I can sit up and make room."

"You sure?"

Anna nodded and smiled again. "Please?"

Elsa just grinned as Anna made to sit up. The blonde picked herself up and plopped down on the couch. They picked out a movie and began to watch it in silence, both girls stealing silent glances at each other for the better half of it.

Near the end, Anna swallowed more courage and moved to scoot closer to Elsa, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder and intertwining their hands. Elsa smiled at the action before resting her head on Anna's. She felt Anna shift into a more comfortable position, relieved she wasn't being pushed away.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm."

Anna squeezed her hand. "Thanks for all of this. I… I hope I'm not being a burden."

The younger girl blushed when she felt Elsa's thumb begin to stroke the top of her hand.

"You could never be a burden, Anna," Elsa whispered. "I'm glad to help."

"You're too good to me," Anna mumbled into Elsa's shoulder.

She felt her chin being lifted and found herself staring into Elsa's eyes, her irises swimming with such a passion it made Anna's stomach churn.

"You deserve all of it," she said in all seriousness. "Don't ever doubt that, okay?"

Before Anna knew it, she found herself mere inches from Elsa's face, her eyes— _eye_ —focused solely on the blonde's lips. She was pleasantly surprised when it was Elsa who made the final move to close the gap between them. Anna's heart did flips inside her broken ribcage at the feel of Elsa's soft lips against her own.

Elsa, on the other hand, felt like her heart was about to burst with how fast it was beating. She was kissing Anna. She was _kissing_ Anna. Elsa thought it was going to sound weird and that it would turn her off—she had always assumed she was straight as a line—but now that it was happening, it was leagues different than she had assumed. Maybe it was just because this was Anna, as Elsa had admitted to Kristoff only days before that she found herself attracted to the girl. Now it seemed her mere attraction had dug deeper than a simple, innocent crush.

As she felt Anna's tongue gently sweep across her lower lip, Elsa shivered.

Yep, she decided then and there, she had it bad for Anna.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

The following morning was a Saturday, which meant no class for Elsa, and an even nicer surprise of being off work as well. Elsa smiled in contentment from her place on the floor. Today she would make sure Anna was truly healing the way she should be. Elsa knew that meant taking her to the hospital, but how else were her fingers to heal? She could also be bleeding internally, she had thought with a sudden panic in the middle of the night. If that were the case, Anna may be in great danger and not even realize it. Elsa pulled her phone out from under her pillow to check the time.

Nine-fifteen.

Oh, and five missed texts from Kristoff.

 _Shit, I never did tell him why I missed class yesterday_ , she thought with a huff.

Blowing a strand of hair from her face, Elsa held her phone above her face and prepared to respond to her friend.

 _Got your notes for you,_ the first text read. _You want me to drop them off later?_

_Elsaaaa?_

_I want to think you're just cuddled up beside that cute redhead, but I can't help but worry. Text me back, please? I'm just a call away._

_Are you guys okay? You know I found out about the robbery, right?_

_ELSA! DAMNIT I'M FREAKING OUT OVER HERE!_

Elsa was actually quite surprised he hadn't come knocking down her door last night since he seemed so concerned. She was grateful he respected her privacy, but knowing Kristoff he probably just ended up falling asleep despite his worry.

 _I'm so sorry, Kristoff,_ Elsa replied. _Anna returned the money she stole and because of that the Royals beat her up. She sought me out and I took her in. I just got so caught up tending to Anna that I completely forgot. I'll swing by and pick everything up today or tomorrow before work, okay? I promise I'll let you know beforehand this time._

A muffled snort from above her reminded Elsa of her guest. Another smile crossed her face as she thought of the girl on her couch.

A blush then spread across her face when she remembered the kiss they had shared.

Elsa had never been in a relationship aside from the attempted one with Kristoff, and she had never even entertained the fact that she could possibly wind up in a relationship with a girl. Is that what she was supposed to be calling this thing with Anna? A relationship? Did that kiss last night mean anything? Sure, it was a lot more passionate than the simple pecks on the cheeks beforehand that could have easily passed as kisses between friends.

Wait, Elsa stopped; did friends even kiss each other like that? Hell if she knew. Her hands came up to her eyes as she rubbed them, groaning in frustration. It was too early to be thinking so hard. Better just let things play out. Although she couldn't deny that last night felt nothing but right.

Grinning now as she stood up, she stretched before heading to the kitchen, intent on having breakfast waiting for when Anna woke up.

Ten o' clock rolled around before Elsa finally heard stirring from the couch.

"Elsa?"

"Right here," the blonde called, walking into the living room with two plates of eggs, a slice of toast on the side. "Breakfast in bed? Or…on couch?"

Anna bit her lip as the food was placed before her.

"You didn't have to make me breakfast, Elsa," she mumbled, suddenly shy.

Elsa just shrugged it off. "It wasn't any trouble," she huffed. "Now, orange juice or milk? I'm afraid I _won't_ let you have a beer this time."

She heard Anna chuckle from the other room. "Do you have chocolate milk?"

Elsa couldn't keep the grin off her face. This girl was too much like herself sometimes.

Rounding the couch again, she tossed a box of chocolate milk to the girl, the latter's face instantly lighting up.

They ate in a comfortable silence, although Elsa was acutely aware that Anna kept glancing her way, back to her eggs, then tucking invisible strands of hair behind her ear.

"Elsa?" she finally spoke in a whisper.

Elsa just looked up, noting the very prominent blush on the other girl's cheeks as she tried her hardest to hold Elsa's gaze.

"Did we…? Last night?" she stuttered.

"Kiss?" Elsa offered with a small smile. It was her turn to blush as she answered in the affirmative.

"Do I need to apologize?"

Confusion swam to Elsa's eyes. "What for?"

"Just…" she started, looking back at her eggs, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything."

"If I recall correctly, I was actually the one who initiated it," Elsa told her with a smile, hoping to edge Anna out of her shell.

"Yeah, but I kinda…forced myself on you," Anna still mumbled.

Elsa laughed and she saw Anna's blush darken. "Anna, come on, you did no such thing. We may have been slightly inebriated, but nothing was forced upon anyone."

Elsa was finally graced with a smile as Anna met her eyes. As the younger girl bit her lip again, Elsa couldn't help but think of it as another cute quirk to Anna's personality.

"Good," Anna said. "'Cause I liked it."

Elsa matched her smile. "I did too."

Neither one wanted to start speaking again as neither knew exactly what to say next. What did this mean for them? Did it even mean anything at all? Did one simple kiss automatically mark a step forward between two people?

Thankfully, both girls were spared the lasting awkward silence as Elsa's phone chimed with an incoming text from Kristoff.

 _Saved by the bell_ , Elsa chuckled silently, grabbing her phone.

She read the text her friend had sent, the boy relieved they were both okay and apologizing for his overactive imagination. Elsa just told him she wouldn't have him any other way before setting her phone back on the table.

"So…" Anna attempted. "Anything on the table for today, or am I still confined to bed rest?"

"Actually," Elsa started, moving to grab her and Anna's plates, "I think we should take you to the hospital."

She watched as Anna literally paled at that.

"H-Hospital?"

"You have at least two broken fingers, Anna, and I don't know how to fix them. I don't even know if I could if I _did_ know. I've already put you through so much."

Walking back to the couch, Elsa sat beside the redhead and looked her over. Given the fact that only one full day had happened since the beating, Anna was healing quite spectacularly. Her black eye was a shade lighter and the swelling was practically gone, the cut on her lip was rapidly fading to a small scar and the scrapes on her hands and knees were now fully scabbed.

"Besides," Elsa added. "You could also have some internal bleeding given the fact that your ribs are broken. I just want to make sure I did everything I could, okay?"

Anna just nodded, a grim look still on her face. "I just…hate hospitals."

"Would you feel better if I stayed by your side the entire time?" Elsa asked with a teasing smile.

Anna smiled back as she interlocked their fingers. "Promise?"

Elsa leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Promise."

As Elsa disappeared to her room to change, Anna stared after her, the hand Elsa had been holding moving to grasp her right wrist. She shuddered as she rubbed her wrist.

Well, it wasn't like Elsa didn't already know she was in a gang.

Anna then gulped as she touched her other wrist, immediately flinching.

Still, there were things Anna wished she could keep hidden.

 _Guess there won't be hiding anything once we get to the hospital_.

XxXxX

Elsa was surprised when they only had to wait an hour to be seen. Since Anna wasn't considered critical anymore or on the brink of death—as far as anyone knew—she had assumed they would spend the better part of the day waiting. Eventually, they were lead down a hallway to Anna's personal room, the redhead's grip on Elsa's hand only intensifying every step they took.

"Here we are," the nurse announced once they reached their destination. "There's a gown for you to change into and then one of the doctors will be in shortly." She turned to Elsa and smiled while adding, "Let me know if you need anything."

Elsa nodded her thanks and led the now slightly trembling girl into the room before shutting the door.

"Anna, why are you shaking so much?" she tried to be serious, but with the way Anna's eyes were darting all over the place like the walls were going to swallow her at any moment, Elsa couldn't help but giggle.

"Honestly?" Anna started as Elsa helped her onto the examination table. "I don't even know. I've just never been a fan of hospitals despite the fact I've never been in one before. A lot of bad things happen in these places and I can't help but feel like once I come in, I'll never come out."

"But hospitals do a lot of good, too," Elsa told her, hoping to lighten her friend up. "I'd bet you anything that more people are healed here than die here. Besides, it's not like you're suffering from a gunshot or something serious like that, you're merely being checked out."

"But there was that episode of Grey's Anatomy where a guy was just having his appendix removed and he died," Anna squeaked.

Elsa briefly wondered where this girl had seen Grey's Anatomy before, but decided against asking. "That's only because they let the bumbling idiot of an intern do the surgery and he botched it. They don't do that in real life."

Anna couldn't help but smile. "You watch Grey's too, huh?"

Elsa matched her smile with a grin. "I'm beginning to think we're like long lost sisters with how much we have in common." She picked up the gown from the stool in front of the table. "Now come on," Elsa handed it off, "get changed."

Elsa had her back turned to allow Anna some privacy and didn't turn back around until the younger girl said it was okay. The first thing Elsa noticed was that Anna had both of her wrists covered by her hands and was staring blankly at the floor.

"Anna? What is it now?"

The redhead refused to meet Elsa's gaze as she mumbled, "Promise you won't hate me?"

Elsa was now completely puzzled. Yet she could only reply, "I promise." So many promises in the span of one day, Elsa would need to start keeping record in order to make sure she didn't break any.

She saw Anna gulp before slowly removing the hand from her right wrist. There, on the inside of her wrist, right above her hand, was a tattoo. Elsa couldn't help but breathe a slight sigh of relief.

"Anna, for god's sake, with the way you were acting I was thinking you had a secret tumor or something you didn't tell me about."

"This is just as bad," Anna whispered.

Pushing herself up on the table beside Anna, Elsa wrapped the girl in a hug.

"You know, I kinda figured you had a tattoo; being in a gang and all. Why didn't you want to show me?"

Elsa watched as Anna idly traced the ink marring her wrist. It was a depiction of the Royal's purple R with a yellow and green snake coiling its way around the letter. Despite its association, Elsa thought it was a pretty cool-looking tattoo.

"I guess…around you I'm just ashamed of being with the Royals," she heard Anna mumble. "I just see you as this perfect person who took in this troubled youth and I'm trying my hardest to be perfect like you and this just reminds me how far from perfection I am."

"Anna," Elsa told her in such a firm tone that the girl couldn't help but look up. "Don't ever be ashamed of who you are; and don't ever feel you have to compare yourself to others—most of all me. I'm far from perfect and you're far from troubled. I don't care that you're in a gang; I don't care that you have a tattoo. I just care that you're you and that's it."

Elsa then turned her attention to Anna's other wrist which was still covered.

"Now what's under that one?"

"It's worse than just a tattoo, I'm warning you," Anna mumbled, still not raising her voice. "But it's not a tumor, I swear."

Elsa chuckled at her jab, and then quickly fell silent as she let her hand come over Anna's as she slowly brought it away from her wrist.

Upon seeing, Elsa let out a gasp.

"I told you," Anna choked on a sob at the blonde's reaction.

There on her left wrist was a long, deep cut that ran about six inches long from the end of her hand down her wrist. It was just starting to scar, the pink flesh slightly raised.

"Anna…" Elsa whispered. She looked up and met Anna's watery gaze. "Did they…?"

The girl in question nodded. "As part of my initiation," she answered. "Everyone has to endure a beating from the newest member before you and then the King does this as the final step. Something having to do with…making room for new blood for a new beginning or something."

Anna watched with a silent gaze and state of awe as Elsa traced a finger down the cut, her ice-blue eyes poring over the injury. The redhead's eyes fluttered closed as Elsa placed her lips to the cut in a gentle kiss.

"I-I…didn't want you to see it," Anna murmured. "I'm just so-."

"Don't you _dare_ say ashamed," Elsa cut her off. "It's not like you did this to yourself."

Anna couldn't help but smile at the girl's thoughtfulness. She really didn't let it affect her—the tattoo, the cut, her being in a gang; none of it mattered to Elsa.

"I was just so desperate to find a place to belong, I didn't make the best decisions," Anna began. She hesitated only briefly before reaching up to cup Elsa's cheek as she smiled shyly before finishing with, "but I'm beginning to think I've found a new place."

She watched as Elsa caught on and a beautiful smile lit up her face. Elsa slowly leaned in to plant a quick, yet sensual kiss on the younger's lips.

"If you want to belong with me, Anna, I would be a fool to turn you away," she whispered.

Anna just blushed as Elsa kissed her again. What had she done to deserve such a goddess?

This time it was Elsa's tongue to prod Anna's lips, but before any further action could be taken, a knock at the door forced them apart, both girls red as ripe tomatoes.

"Hello, I'm Dr Marmello, but you can just call me Dr Marsh," the doctor announced as he strutted in, blissfully unaware of the intimate moment he had just intruded on. He was an older gentleman with a head full of white hair, but that was the only indication of his age, the rest of him built like a twenty-something bodybuilder.

Upon glancing at Anna, he grinned. "I'd hate to see the other guy," he quipped.

Anna just chuckled, choosing to not correct the man. Elsa just looked on after playfully ruffling Anna's hair. Hopping off the table, she took a seat in a chair along the far wall of the room, leaving the doctor to his work.

Dr Marsh began with a simple workup before examining Anna's injuries. Elsa would fill him in when needed about what she had done and any concerns she still had for the particular injury. She was relieved to hear that she had done everything perfectly, even the treatment of Anna's hand. Dr Marsh explained that he wanted to take Anna to get x-rays taken of her hand and ribs to further assess the damage and the course of action. Elsa didn't miss the look of anxiety flash across Anna's face at the mention of x-rays.

"Would it be alright if I tagged along for the x-rays?" Elsa inquired. "She's kinda…fidgety around doctors."

Dr Marsh just chuckled and said he'd be pleased to have Elsa accompany them. Anna beamed at this piece of news, yet still remained silent. With that, the doctor told them to follow him to another room. Elsa didn't hesitate to take Anna's hand in her own again as they left.

"See?" Elsa whispered as they walked. "He didn't pay any attention to your tattoo _or_ ask about the cut on your arm."

Anna didn't say anything back, just simply nodded to let Elsa know she had heard her.

"What, giving us the silent treatment until we're done?" she asked with a smile.

Anna matched her smile—somewhat coyly—as she nodded again.

"I'll make sure to ask for a lollipop for you once we're finished. You're being such a _good_ girl."

That actually elicited a giggle from Anna.

XxXxX

An hour later found them back in their original room, waiting for the results of Anna's chest x-ray. Dr Marsh had given Anna some morphine as well as numbed her hand as he worked to realign the two fingers that had been put out of place. Elsa had made sure Anna was looking anywhere but her hand as Dr Marsh practically broke them again to get them back into place, but with Anna being doped up on morphine, she probably wouldn't have even known what had been happening regardless.

Now she was resting comfortably, flitting in and out of unconsciousness all the while letting the effects of the drug play with her. Elsa couldn't hold in her laughter at some of the things she would mutter. Something about being chased by a giant snowman she kept referring to as Dr Marsh and then being serenaded by rock trolls.

Another knock at the door and Dr Marsh was back in the room.

"Her x-rays came back," he announced, placing them on a screen for Elsa to see. "Four ribs are clearly broken, but they didn't penetrate any arteries or her lungs. That said, there was also no internal bleeding, so she'll be good to go once the morphine wears off."

Elsa smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank god."

Dr Marsh smiled at her as he took the x-ray sheet down. "Once she seems coherent enough, just go on out to the front desk and you can fill out the discharge papers there."

Elsa stood and shook Marsh's hand. "Thank you so much, doctor."

"It was my pleasure," he replied with a small bow before taking his leave.

Still smiling, Elsa sat back down at Anna's bedside. She let her fingers brush over the cast on Anna's right hand before they settled on the girl's cheek.

Yes, Anna was right where she belonged now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

Anna woke up to the bright rays of sun breaking through the curtains above her. Groaning, she rolled over to bury her face in the fluffy pillows, pulling the comforter up over her head.

Wait… Fluffy pillows? Comforter?

Her eyes shot open so fast they became watery, and she immediately sat up in the bed.

Wait… _Bed_?

Anna racked her brain to bring back the last coherent memory she had to surface. The last _coherent_ thought was the pain of a needle piercing her arm. After that, she remembered feeling _really_ good as things began to slip in and out of focus.

She fought to think harder.

She could recount Elsa sitting by her side, beautiful smile on her face, eyes full of care and love. She remembered Elsa supporting her as they slowly made their way out of the hospital, Anna surely making a fool of herself more than could possibly be healthy. She didn't remember the car ride home at all and would have to ask Elsa about it later to make sure she didn't say anything that would be out of the ballpark even for her. She vaguely remembered arriving back at Elsa's place, said girl carefully helping her back into the apartment, past the couch Anna had called home recently, and to her bedroom.

Wait… _Elsa's_ bedroom?

She was in _Elsa's bed_?

Heat rushed to her face as her stomach tied itself in a knot. She had slept in Elsa's bed last night. Sighing, Anna let herself fall back onto the plush mattress, exhaling a heavy sigh as she did so.

Damn, this bed was comfy. Anna wished Elsa luck getting her out of it. Rolling onto her side, Anna buried her face into the pillows again, a scent she could only describe as Elsa filling her nostrils and doing nothing to help her heated cheeks.

She was literally surrounded by Elsa, despite the blonde's lack of physical appearance.

Speaking of appearances, where was the blonde?

Determining the answers were not going to crawl out from under the covers, Anna pushed them back as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Stretching, she took several minutes for her eyes to adjust to the light and take in her surroundings.

Wait… _Eyes_?

Anna blinked again and beamed when she realized she could finally see out of her swollen eye again. Her vision was still somewhat watery in the offending eye, but it was no longer swollen shut and she could open it all the way for the first time in several days.

Basking in the glory of seeing with both eyes again, Anna swept her precious eyes across the room. The walls were a pale blue, the soft carpet she wiggled beneath her toes snow white. All of the furniture was made of sleek black wood, including the bed's headboard. The comforter she had fought to release herself from was the same blue of the walls, the pillows a mix of black and white.

Anna tried to imagine what her bedroom would look like if she had ever been lucky enough to have one long enough to consider her own.

She chuckled at the picture that came to her head: bed covers kicked haphazardly to the floor, pillows tossed about the room, clothes and menial crap strewed about the floor. Definitely nothing like the picture of sophisticated grace of Elsa's.

Elsa. That's right; she had been attempting to look for Elsa when she got sidetracked by realizing she could see.

Anna briefly wondered if the drugs she had been doped up on yesterday were still coursing through her system. Even she wasn't usually this sidetracked.

_Great, I came out of the hospital healed of physical injuries, but they gave me ADHD in the process. Go figure._

Before she could make to stand up, she yet again got sidetracked by a small slip of folded paper on the bedside table.

It was addressed to her.

Unfolding it carefully, Anna scanned her eyes across the page, etching each beautifully written word intricately into her mind's eye.

_Anna,_

_I had to go to work this morning, but I decided to let you sleep. I get off at four and I should be home shortly after. Make yourself at home while I'm gone. There's plenty of food in the house—just try not to burn my apartment down, okay? I don't think the neighbors would be too pleased. There are also movies and video games in the cabinet beneath the TV in the living room. You are welcome to anything. Hope you're feeling much better. The doctor said everything went great. The cast on your hand can come off in two weeks and your ribs should be fully healed by then as well. I've left the bottle of Ibuprofen on the kitchen counter if you want to take any._

_With love,_

_Elsa :)_

Anna looked to the clock on the nightstand. It was now nearly noon. She still had the afternoon to herself.

In Elsa's apartment.

 _So,_ Anna chuckled internally, _this is kinda awkward_.

Folding the note back up, Anna finally pulled herself off the bed.

_Well, that finally happened. Baby steps, Anna._

Anna's first destination was the bathroom, knowing her hair would be an untamed mess until she spent at least half an hour fighting with it. Looking in the mirror above the sink, Anna was pleasantly surprised that her hair didn't look that bad, all things considered. She had fallen asleep with her twin braids still up when she normally let her hair down. Only a few strands had fallen out of place in her sleep; something which could easily be fixed—unlike most mornings.

She made it out of the bathroom in record timing, opting to take a shower later. She grinned as she headed to the kitchen. She'd wait to take her shower when Elsa came home just so she could tease the girl again. That had been too much fun; even though Anna's last comment had perhaps been too over the top. Still, seeing the red color Elsa's normally pale cheeks almost made up for Anna's suffocating embarrassment.

The thought of showering later brought up a problem, however, and that was the fact that Anna had no change of clothes. The only outfit she had was soiled and bloodied, not to mention ripped and torn. She was currently in a loaned outfit from Elsa, but she didn't want to make a habit of stealing Elsa's clothes—no matter how much she admitted to herself she liked the idea.

That only meant one thing, Anna thought as her stomach flipped in anticipation: she'd have to make a trip back to the Royals to retrieve her belongings.

_Well, shit…_

XxXxX

Anna had infiltrated the Royal's "hideout" without a hitch. Boasting internally, Anna briefly thought she should become a secret agent with how good she was at sneaking around. She felt like James Bond.

Whoever he was, Anna lamely admitted to herself. She had only ever heard people talk of the man. He must be cool though with how much people talked about him.

Wait, was he the same thing as 007?

_Really, brain? This is not the time to go all ADHD on me._

Anna peered around the corner of the hallway that held her room. The coast was clear; so far so good.

"Anna! What the hell are you doing?"

The redhead in question nearly jumped out of her skin at the harsh whisper. Turning around frantically, she reached for the band of her pants, prepared to pull her gun on whoever had the balls to startle her like that.

Then she remembered her gun had been left in her room.

"Hey, it's just me!" the voice continued, grabbing the hands that were ready to assault his face in a barrage of punches.

"Daniel?" Anna said, finally taking the time to take in the person before her. In this lack of lighting, it was hard to tell.

"In the flesh," the boy replied. "Sorry for the heart attack."

"You should be thankful I didn't have my gun on me, otherwise you may very well be nursing an extremely sore shoulder."

Daniel laughed. "With your aim, carrot-top, you would've hit the wall behind me," he retorted.

"Or your heart," Anna snapped back, not amused by the tease.

Daniel realized that was also very likely and he was suddenly very thankful Anna really hadn't had her gun with her.

"But seriously, what are you doing back here?"

Anna snorted and turned her back on him. "Why do you care? Gonna turn me in to the King? God knows you've already told him _so_ much."

Daniel's face fell at her words. "Anna, I'm sorry."

"That's not gonna cut it," she snapped. "I trusted you, Daniel. You know how much I detested my past and yet you told _Hans_?" Chuckling, she added bitterly, "And you're supposed to have a crush on me?"

"Anna, please," Daniel pleaded, actually sounding truly guilty about the matter. "I never meant to say anything. I was drunk and…"

Anna rolled her eyes. "'Cause being drunk automatically makes it okay," she mumbled.

She heard Daniel huff. "Look, I really don't want to argue with you," he said. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, but you have a right to be mad at me. I betrayed your trust and I wasn't able to help you when Hans hurt you. How are you anyway?"

"Fine," was all she supplied. She started walking down the hallway to her room, thinking she had left the boy behind.

Upon entering, she immediately went over to the air mattress that paled in comparison to the clouds of heaven that was Elsa's bed. Tossing the pillow aside, she stuffed the gun in her pants, stuffing an extra clip into her pockets from in between the mattress and the wall.

"Where are you staying?" Daniel asked from the doorway.

"You really think I'm gonna tell you that after what you've done?" Anna questioned, amazed at this boy's stupidity…or brash sense of hope.

"It's not like I don't already know," Daniel shot back. "I know you're with that girl."

"All the more reason not to say anything more. Don't want anything else getting back to Hans, do I?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Anna, _I'm sorry_!"

"I told you that's not going to cut it, Daniel!" she shouted. "Betraying my trust is one thing, but just standing by idly as I get beaten to a pulp? You really think I'm just going to forgive you that easily?" Waving her casted hand in the air, she added, "Look what he did to me!"

"I told you to be careful!" Daniel shouted back. "I told you to keep your distance! It's not my fault your obsession got you into this mess!"

Anna just scoffed—which sounded too much like a strangled sob—as she turned back around to gather her things. Walking over to a drawer that was falling apart, Anna opened it to remove her hoodie, beanie and the rest of her clothes; "the rest of her clothes" meaning two t-shirts and another pair of skinny jeans.

"Are you really gay?"

Anna ground her teeth. "Really? Now you're gonna bring _that_ up?"

She could literally _hear_ Daniel shrug his shoulders. "Why not? Clearly I have no hopes in patching things up with you."

"I don't know," Anna replied, not really knowing why she even bothered revealing this to him. "I never gave it much thought." She gave him a snide look before adding, "Although after hanging out with you guys, I'm beginning to think women are more of a gentleman than you boys could ever be."

"Fair point," Daniel commented, not bothering to argue.

Grabbing a random plastic bag off the floor, Anna stuffed her clothes into it before making her way towards Daniel who still stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me," she mumbled, not looking him in the eyes.

He stepped aside without a word and she brushed past him, beginning to head down the way she came. Back to Elsa's. Back to someone who truly cared for her well-being.

"Anna…"

Had it not been for his tone of voice, Anna wouldn't have bothered turning around, but there was a hint of desperation in it, a brush of true emotion. Sighing, Anna turned to face him, knowing this boy had been her only true "friend" here.

"I know you said it's meaningless, but…I really am sorry," he mumbled. "I know I can't be forgiven, but can we at least part on somewhat good terms?"

Anna forced herself to meet his eyes, slightly surprised to see hope shining in his chocolate orbs.

"Do you really have a crush on me?"

He surprised her further when he blushed.

"Yeah," he muttered. "You were the first girl who gave me the time of day and the fact that you were fearless enough to join the Royals was nothing short of hot."

Anna couldn't stop the smirk that flashed across her face.

"Well, now your crush can fade since I'm not fearless enough to stay," she said.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're still hot."

Anna actually laughed at that and Daniel grinned, pleased to elicit such a reaction. He didn't hesitate to step forward and gather the girl in a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, Anna," he said honestly.

"If I'm gonna miss anyone from this hellhole, guess it might as well be you," she commented with a chuckle.

Knowing that was the most forward Anna was going to be with him, Daniel's smile only widened.

"You take care of yourself, carrots."

"You too, Daniel."

As they stepped away from each other, Anna threw the plastic bag over her shoulder, preparing to walk away again.

"Is Hans around?" she asked. "I was lucky to avoid anyone coming in, but I doubt my streak of luck will last for me to get out."

"They're all in the other wing," Daniel told her. "Plus they're all high as a kite."

Anna chuckled as his words eased her anxiety.

Shooting him a last farewell, Anna quickly took off down the hallway, still not willing to take any chances on being seen. She wanted to believe Daniel wasn't sending her into a trap, but with the way things had gone lately, she didn't know what to believe anymore.

Once she was several blocks away, she slowed to catch her breath. Breathing in and out, she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she smiled.

_I'm never going back; the past is in the past._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

Elsa was waiting for her outside her apartment door when she came back that evening. Upon hearing Anna's approaching footsteps, Elsa looked up and Anna gulped at the look in the older girl's eyes.

Elsa was livid, and Anna was certain it was directed at her.

"Where have you been?" the blonde nearly snarled—or at least it had come across as one to Anna.

"U-Uh… I went back to get my things," Anna managed to get out.

"You went _back_?" A flame of frustration burning in her eyes as the elder girl rose to her full height. While only a few inches taller than Anna, she now seemed to tower over the redhead. "Do you _want_ to get beaten up again? Do you _want_ to get killed, Anna?"

"No," Anna sighed, not even bothering to try and match the edge in Elsa's voice. She knew it would be in vain. Elsa had a right to be mad. "I just…wanted to get my things."

"You said that already, Anna," Elsa huffed.

The redhead could only shrug her shoulders as she looked to the ground.

"I wasn't seen by anyone," she mumbled finally, deciding leaving out Daniel was for the best.

Elsa didn't say anything back, but Anna saw her feet take a step closer. Anna still looked down at their shoes, too ashamed to face looking at Elsa.

"You didn't even leave a note…"

The sound of utter defeat in the elder's tone finally caused Anna to snap her head up and her heart clenched at what she saw.

Now that Elsa's anger had faded—apparently it had only been serving as a fragile mask—the pain was evident in her blue irises. Pain and fear was everywhere; swimming behind her quickly watering eyes, in her hands which were clenched before her chest tightly, in the contorted worry-lines on her face, on her lips as she worried her bottom lip between perfect teeth.

"Elsa…" Anna whispered. "I didn't-."

"I didn't know where you were!" Elsa interrupted, sounding on the verge of frantic. She rolled her eyes as she chuckled, though Anna could tell it was forced and bitter, "I thought you went back for good! I thought that you…left me."

Anna's eyes widened as she dropped her bag of belongings to quickly grasp Elsa's hands—which she noted were shaking considerably now and Anna's heart shattered even further. She hadn't meant to cause Elsa this much grief.

"Elsa, I'm sorry," Anna told her. Reaching up, she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "You're right, I should've left a note and I'm sorry I didn't. I just… I thought I'd be able to beat you home."

How long had she even been at the Royal's hideout? Anna cursed internally for getting so held up with Daniel.

"You had trouble, didn't you?" Elsa asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. "Please don't lie to me, Anna."

Anna looked away again, but gave Elsa's hands a firm squeeze. "I did," she mumbled. "It was only Daniel, but yeah. He…held me up."

"Did he give you any trouble?"

"No!" She looked back to Elsa with her exclamation. "I mean he was curious as to where I was going, but I swear, Elsa, I didn't tell him anything! I mean, it's probably obvious to everyone I'm with you, but they know nothing beside that! Please don't kick me out!"

Elsa actually smiled at that. "I would never kick you out, Anna," she said.

Meeting the blonde's eyes, Anna blushed. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes," Elsa answered, but when she saw Anna's face fall, she smiled again. "But I'm more relieved to know you're safe and you were coming back all this time."

"Will you forgive me if I treat you to dinner?" the younger girl asked, smiling shyly.

Elsa quirked a questioning brow, though there was still a smile on her face. "Did you pick a couple wallets on your trip?"

Anna blushed again. "No," she responded. "But I had some spare cash hidden in my room. It can't be anywhere real expensive, but I would…like to buy you dinner."

Elsa wrapped the girl in a hug. "How much do you have?"

"Thirty dollars."

Anna felt Elsa grin against her neck and she shivered.

"I know the perfect place."

XxXxX

An hour later found the girls in a small Italian café, a large pizza placed between them.

"You know, all I seem to eat with you is pizza," Anna quipped as she served herself another slice.

"And you're complaining?" Elsa retorted with a laugh. "Pizza is the food of the gods; it is not to be whined about."

Anna grinned and flicked a piece of crust across the table at Elsa. "Who said I was whining?" she said. "I was just merely stating the facts." She then looked towards the beer in front of Elsa before glancing at her own beverage of Coca-Cola. Anna frowned. "Though if I have to complain about something, it'd be the fact that you're drinking a beer right in front of me."

Elsa just grinned as she raised the beverage to her lips. "Oh, the pain of being underage in public."

Anna crumpled up the wrapper of her straw before flicking it at Elsa.

"Shut up. Just for that I'm drinking all of your beer when we get home."

"Anna, you crazy alcoholic," Elsa mumbled, her grin only widening.

"Hey!" Anna detested with a laugh. "Just for that…!"

Before Elsa could blink, Anna had snatched her beer before quickly downing the rest of it in one swift gulp. She was given back an empty bottle.

"No more beer for you," the younger finished with a devious smirk.

Elsa simply flagged their waitress down and soon enough, a new, ice cold bottle was brought out to her. Keeping an eye trained on Anna now, she made sure her beer was on the far side of the table, out of the feisty redhead's reach.

"Anyway, getting off the subject of alcohol," Elsa started to which Anna simply rolled her eyes, "I've been thinking." The blonde caught the glimmer in Anna's eyes and immediately stopped her. "Don't even think about it," she laughed. "I get enough of that ' _did it hurt_ ' crap from Kristoff."

"Fine," Anna huffed with another roll of her eyes. "You've been thinking about what?"

Now Elsa suddenly looked unsure of herself. "Would you…consider going to the police about the Royals?"

Anna froze, a slice of pizza halfway to her mouth. Elsa simply stared her down, waiting for a reply.

"W-Why?"

"I know neither of us want to admit it, but it's there in the back of our minds anyway, and that is that the Royals aren't going to let you go this easily. There's going to be some kind of retaliation. They could come after you again or even come after me in order to get to you. Honestly we're between a rock and a hard place, but I think going to the police would help. You know where their hideout is, Anna, you can help them get captured and sentenced for all of their crimes. Put away, none of them can harm you."

Anna didn't fail to see the logic behind Elsa's reasoning, but that didn't mean she was automatically keen on the idea.

"Wouldn't I…get l-locked up as well?"

Elsa shook her head. "Not necessarily," she replied. "Helping them out like this, they may drop any charges they have against you. Besides, you're a victim now; they can't just brush that off because you were a part of them."

Anna was now looking down unsteadily at the napkin in her lap and Elsa wanted nothing more than to slide into the booth next to her and gather the girl in a hug. Had they not been in public at the moment, she probably would have done just that. Checking to see if anyone could possibly be eavesdropping, Elsa leaned across the table before speaking again.

"What exactly have you done with the Royals, Anna?" she asked. "I know you were there at the convenience store that night and you held up my Starbucks, but that could easily be attributed as coercion. You said you've pickpocketed and shoplifted before, but is there anything else?"

"Just a few burglaries, I guess," Anna answered with a shrug, still refusing to meet Elsa's eyes. "Nothing… Nothing violent, though."

Elsa smiled, though Anna was unaware.

"Well, that's good, actually," the blonde said, kicking her academic brain into gear. "You can easily repay all you've contributed to. If you help with their capture, the police will most likely just have you do some kind of community service to pay back what you've stolen—if they do anything at all."

"I know all the stuff we got from burglaries is at the hideout," Anna spoke up. "Stuff like TVs and jewelry and laptops and whatnot."

She looked at Elsa. "You're saying if I help them—the police—I won't get in trouble?"

Elsa could only smile at the anxiety in the younger girl's voice and she reached across the table to take one of Anna's hands in her own.

"Not like the kind of trouble they'll be in," she responded. "You'd be aiding an investigation, not to mention part of their crime has been committed against you, like I said already."

Giving her hand a squeeze, Elsa just added, "Give it some thought, Anna."

Anna squeezed her hand back. "Okay."

The rest of dinner and the walk back to Elsa's lapsed by in silence. Elsa occasionally stole glances at the redhead to find her deep in thought each time. Once outside the restaurant, Elsa took Anna's hand in hers again as they began the walk home, hoping to reassure the girl that whatever decision she made, Elsa would be by her side through it all.

In all honesty though, Elsa hoped that Anna would choose to go to the police. If anything, it would mean that the police were aware of the attack on Anna and would realize the danger she could still very well be in. Elsa thought it was a good idea to be on the police's good side should anything of this come back to bite them later—as Elsa was sure it would. She knew helping Anna like this was putting herself in harm's way as well, but Elsa knew there was no backing down now. She was just as involved as Anna now, and Elsa had promised the girl that she would be with her until this was over.

Besides, Elsa thought with a small smile as they approached her apartment, she wouldn't have gone anywhere even if she could. She belonged at Anna's side and Anna belonged at hers. It was how they started this whole thing and it was how they would get out.

XxXxX

Anna came to her later that night as Elsa was brushing her teeth for bed. She saw the redhead approach in the mirror and spun to face her. She still looked uncertain, but Elsa took note of the hardened look in her eyes as well.

"I… I want to go the police, Elsa."

Beaming, Elsa wrapped Anna in a hug.

"I think that's the best decision, Anna," she whispered.

Anna's arms came to rest around Elsa's neck as the redhead tucked her head underneath Elsa's chin. She always felt safe in this position. She felt secure. In this embrace, Anna felt even more certain of her decision. She gave Elsa her final affirmation through a gentle squeeze.

"Just…stay with me though all of this?" Anna asked, looking into Elsa's captivating blue hues. "I'm gonna need support."

"I wouldn't leave you, Anna, even if you wanted me to," Elsa responded with a smile before ruffling her hair playfully.

Anna just grinned as she leaned up to place a kiss on Elsa's cheek. "You're the best."

Elsa matched her grin. "I tend to get that from you a lot."

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late."

The girls shared a laugh before Elsa walked Anna out of the bathroom. They came to a halt in the hallway, having to part for bed. They both looked around uncertainly, their eyes landing on everything but each other. There was an unspoken request lingering in the air before them and they were both acutely aware as to what it was, yet neither were brave enough to voice it. They still hadn't really talked about where they were in this relationship with each other, and were afraid this new want would shatter the thin glass they were already treading on. Both made silent vows to themselves that soon they would confront each other with the enigma that was their relationship. They were both fed up with being alone.

"Do you…" Elsa decided to finally speak up, though she knew she was just going to skirt around what she wanted to ask. "Do you want me to sleep out there with you?"

Anna finally looked to Elsa as she shook her head.

"No," she answered.

 _I want to sleep in your room with you_ , she thought.

 _Damn it, why can't I just ask?_ Elsa berated herself.

"Okay," the blonde said instead. "See you in the morning?"

Anna nodded this time and managed a small smile.

"Yeah."

She watched Anna leave the hallway for the living room before her hand collided with her forehead with a _smack_. They hadn't had such an awkward exchange since they first met, and they sure as _hell_ hadn't had such a loaded one ever.

 _But, really,_ Elsa thought as she closed her door until only a crack remained, _how do you invite someone to your bed without it coming across as sexual?_

In the end, Elsa just blamed modern society before letting sleep take her. Screw everything to hell for the moment.

Little did she know Anna was having a similar train of thought from her place on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

It was the next day. Elsa had woken Anna up bright and early to drag her—almost quite literally—to the police station. The breakfast they had shared before leaving had been rushed and silent; the air heavy with underlying tension stemming from multiple sources. Elsa knew Anna was nervous about going to the police, but she also knew the tension had to do with their painfully awkward conversation before bed last night. Elsa knitted her brows together as they continued their walk to the station. Tonight, she decided; tonight, after their business with the police was done and settled, she'd talk to Anna about where they stood. They had been doing this silly dance for far too long now.

The pair came to a standstill upon approaching a set of glass double doors. _Arendelle County Police Station_ printed on each door encircled the crest of the city. Elsa felt Anna take her hand as Elsa moved to open the doors.

The station was just as Elsa would imagine a police station to be. They walked into a large, lobby-type room, multiple desks with their own officer stationed throughout. Phones were ringing, people were sitting in chairs opposite the officers, and people were being led through to other rooms by officers in handcuffs.

"May I help you girls?" a voice called out to them.

Elsa looked to her right to see an elderly lady behind a glass window at a desk. Pulling Anna along, she walked up to the desk.

"Um, we were wondering if we could speak with an officer?" Elsa began. "We have…information on the Royals?"

At the mention of the gang, the lady's brows shot up to her hairline. "Oh!" she squeaked. "One moment, please."

As she picked up the phone, Elsa glanced behind her at Anna who was carefully eyeing each and every officer that got within a few steps of them. Smiling gently, she gave Anna's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Everything's okay, Anna," she said.

Anna nodded in return. "Yeah," she breathed. "Everything's okay. Just…okay…"

Elsa just squeezed her hand again as the older lady got off the phone.

"If you all could sit over there," she pointed to some chairs lining the far wall, "Lieutenant Shang will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you," Elsa responded.

They took their seats in the chairs, hands never leaving the comfort of one another's. Elsa didn't try to initiate conversation this time, knowing how nervous Anna was and that the girl wasn't really able to hold a stable conversation at the moment.

So Elsa let her thoughts wander to how she was to bring up this thing called a "relationship" later tonight.

Should she just be simple and blunt about it? _Hey, Anna; so we've kissed several times and_ I _think, at least, that a couple of them meant something more than whatever the other kisses meant._

No, that wasn't good.

_Anna, I know I've touched on the subject briefly before, but I can't even begin to express how much you mean to me. I can't imagine my life without you in it now. Please don't ever leave me._

Too cliché.

_I love you, Anna._

Elsa's thoughts came to a screeching stop at that last one. Her stomach began to flutter furiously as she felt heat rush to her cheeks. She felt a tightening in her stomach before the feeling sank even lower. That was a new feeling. Elsa glanced to her right to see if Anna had caught on to her discomfort, but she was still darting her eyes around every which way, completely unaware.

Upon observing Anna's face, the heavy feeling in Elsa's core seemed to explode and make its way up her spine, resulting in a violet shiver from the blonde.

Anna noticed this time.

"Elsa?" she questioned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Elsa exclaimed, blinking rapidly to shoo away the feeling. "Just a bit cold."

Anna gave her an innocent smile. "It is kinda cold in here."

Elsa sighed as Anna's eyes glazed over once again to observe the men in uniform milling about. The elder ground her teeth.

 _Shit, this just got_ a lot _harder,_ she grumbled.

She had never been in love before. She wasn't even sure if this was what love felt like, but she couldn't help thinking it was. After all, why would just thinking of Anna in that way elicit such a reaction if it weren't the case?

 _Maybe I'll talk to Kristoff first before I spill my poor, confused heart out_.

Before she could delve any further into her thoughts and feelings, someone cleared their voice from above them, efficiently snapping both girls from their respective reveries.

Elsa looked up to see a Chinese man standing before them. He had piercing black eyes that had a hidden kindness in them as he observed the girls, and his slick black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"I'm Lieutenant Shang," he introduced. "I understand you all have information on the Royals gang?"

Elsa stood first, pulling Anna up with her.

"Yes, sir," the older girl answered.

He stepped backward towards the door he must have come out of. Opening it, he gestured through the doorway.

"We can talk in here," he said.

Elsa and Anna walked inside and he followed them before shutting the door. Elsa found themselves in an office of sorts. A large desk was situated before a window, one chair with its back towards it and two smaller chairs on the opposite side of the desk, facing out.

Lieutenant Shang circled the desk before sitting down in the large chair, gesturing again for the girls to sit in the remaining ones.

"Well?" he offered.

Elsa jerked Anna's hand a bit to get her attention.

"My friend has a…proposition…she'd like to make," Elsa started, looking to Anna who was now staring at the floor, her shoulders heaving with every breath she took.

"And does your friend _talk_?" he quipped in a teasing manner.

Elsa jerked the redhead's hand again. "Tell him, Anna."

Anna looked up at the police officer before she averted her gaze to Elsa. The blonde could detect the look of fear and anxiety in her teal eyes and Elsa gave her the most reassuring smile she could muster before nodding.

Anna took in a deep breath, swallowed, and looked back to Lieutenant Shang.

"I…" she gulped again. "I'm a member of the Royals."

Shang raised his eyebrows. "You are?" he sounded surprised.

"Well, not anymore!" Anna cried. "I quit! I mean, I left; well, not officially or anything, because you can't really just _leave_ , but as far as I'm concerned, yeah, I quit."

She felt Elsa squeeze her knee to calm her down. Anna closed her eyes and tried to reign in her nerves. She needed to be coherent here. No rambling, no stuttering; no matter how terrified she was in this moment.

"I…I was hoping to make some sort of deal," she tried again. "The Royals' leader beat me up pretty bad because I returned the money we stole from a Starbucks. I ran away after that, but I know I'm not getting off the hook that easily. Elsa thought… Maybe if I help you all catch them that I could—that _we_ could—be offered some kind of protection in exchange? I'd also be willing to do whatever it took to repay for the crimes I committed with the Royals, but I'd really…like to be kept out of jail."

Lieutenant Shang had been busy observing Anna during her explanation and had quickly noticed the still-healing injuries on her face. His eyes then landed on the cast on her hand and he had looked to Elsa for her to only acknowledge that, yes, that had been done by the Royals as well.

He rubbed his temple. He definitely hadn't been expecting this today.

"Okay," he began, "we're gonna need to open a case file for you…?"

"Anna," the redhead filled in.

"Anna," he finished. "Let me call my wife in and then I want you to tell me everything you know about the Royals while she records it. Everything you've done with them since day one, every crime you've committed, every crime you weren't apart of but knew of, and, most importantly, what happened when they assaulted you and where they are now."

"Am I going to have be…detained? Or arrested or anything?" Anna asked in a meek voice.

Shang actually smiled at that. "No," he said in a kind voice not really suiting his demeanor. "Since you came to us willingly, nothing like that will have to happen."

Anna breathed a great sigh of relief at that and Elsa quietly chuckled.

"Feeling a little better?" she asked the younger, rubbing her thumb up and down Anna's knuckles.

"Yeah," Anna breathed out, the first smile of the day lighting up her face.

"Assuming I have your full cooperation, Anna, we can begin," Shang said.

He pressed a button on the phone on his desk and spoke into it. "Mulan, come to my office please."

"One sec!" a cheerful voice chirped from the other line.

In seconds, an attractive woman—also Chinese—entered the office. She looked over to the girls, surprised, before looking to her husband and smiling.

"What's going on?"

"This is Anna," Shang introduced. "She's come to us with information on the Royals."

Mulan's face lit up similar to the elder lady's at the reception desk. "Oh, well great! Maybe we can finally nail them!"

Pulling a stool from the corner of the room, she wheeled it up beside her husband before looking to Elsa.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Elsa," the girl in question answered.

"I'm assuming you fit into this somehow as well?" Mulan asked.

Elsa just nodded, and the other woman pulled a legal pad from Shang's desk before dating it and writing a case number at its head.

"Okay, we're set," she announced.

Shang looked to Anna. "Okay Anna, just start from the beginning."

All eyes were on the redhead. Elsa took her hand again and she felt Anna squeeze it again before launching into her tale.

She told the officers about how she didn't have any parents and how she grew up in an orphanage simply to give them background. Then she told them about how she wound up in the city and went to the Royals seeking a place to belong. She recounted the initiation process to them and showed them the scar and tattoo when asked. Mulan snapped a few pictures of them both for documentation. Anna then moved on to the first act she had to commit by herself which was a simple home burglary where she took a box of jewelry and a small safe which had contained a stack of money and legal documents. When asked by Shang, Anna said that they money had been spent—but had been roughly five hundred dollars—and that the documents had been discarded. She was certain the jewelry was still at the hideout, however.

Elsa listened to Anna's story intently, having never heard of her gang life in such detail. She noticed that Anna refrained from looking at Elsa throughout her story, no doubt having her feelings of shame and self-doubt returning as she knew Elsa was listening. Her hand would grasp Elsa's tighter at each mention of a crime she committed, as if silently willing Elsa to stay by her side. Elsa knew she could never judge the girl for her actions; since day one she had placed the upmost faith in her, and through the retelling of her stories, Elsa knew that faith had been well deserved. Anna wasn't a bad kid—far from it, actually. She was just a girl who wanted to belong and find her place and had made some wrong decisions. They were decisions that could easily be fixed, and she was already on the road to a quick recovery and turnaround. Elsa smiled to herself, her heart swelling with pride for the girl beside her.

Finally, Anna reached the point where the Royals had held up the convenience store. She told Shang and Mulan about how they were only supposed to shoplift some alcohol and cigarettes, but one guy—Bryce, Elsa learned it had been his idea—suddenly pulled his gun out and demanded the money in the register. Anna told the officers how scared she had been, but she went along with the entire thing, pulling out her own gun to save face. Elsa found out then that Bryce had also been the one to fire the gun that night, but her assumption had been right that it had only be a warning shot, as the bullet had intentionally missed the store clerk and lodged in the wall behind him.

Then she moved on to how she escaped the store early in her panic and had run into Elsa. They had their brief stand off before Anna took off again.

"When I ran into her, I just…" Anna struggled for the first time here. "I don't know; it's like I suddenly realized what I was actually _doing_. I mean…I-I had a gun aimed at her face! You have to believe me that I never even thought about hurting her!" she added with a cry, and Elsa could tell she was on edge.

"Anna," Elsa spoke up, squeezing her hand yet again. "You're doing fine. They're not judging you, alright? They simply want to know what happened."

Anna squeezed her eyes shut and Elsa's heart shook as she saw a tear slide down the length of her face.

Mulan must have seen the tear too, because she soon spoke as well.

"Honey," she addressed Lieutenant Shang, "maybe we should give Anna a break. It can't be easy reliving all this at such a fast pace."

Shang looked on thoughtfully before nodding. "You're right," he agreed a moment later.

"Why don't you two go grab a bite to eat," he then addressed Elsa. "We can reconvene here in, say, an hour?"

Elsa nodded. "That'd be great, thank you."

The couple smiled at them—Mulan especially—as they left the girls alone in the office. Once on their own, Anna let out a breath that was released with a sob. Elsa didn't hesitate to pull Anna into her arms. She wasn't quite sure what to say to comfort the younger girl, so Elsa simply settled for resting her chin on Anna's shoulder as the younger girl cried into her chest.

"I'm s-sorry," Anna choked out. "It just…sounds s-so much worse now that I'm saying it o-out loud."

Elsa rubbed her back. "No one's judging you, Anna," she repeated. "They're here to help."

"I deserve to be in jail…" she heard Anna mumble into her shirt.

Something inside Elsa snapped at that and she yanked the girl back. Anna, of course, refused to meet her eyes, but Elsa just grabbed Anna's chin and directed her gaze to her eyes.

"No, you don't, Anna," Elsa stated firmly, glowering at the redhead. "I don't want to hear you say that again, alright? You know what you did was wrong; that's why we're here: to fix it. Lieutenant Shang himself said that he could keep you from jail. None of this is going to court; there is no chance you're going to end up where you don't belong."

Anna blinked, and another tear slid down her cheek. Elsa immediately swept her thumb across the girl's cheek, catching the tear halfway. The action caused Anna to blush and Elsa just smiled.

"Come on," she spoke, her voice softening, "let's go get some lunch. We have an hour; let's just calm down and get everything in perspective again."

Anna only nodded and Elsa made to stand. She hadn't even taken a step away before Anna had her hand back in her own again. Elsa's smile just turned into a dopey grin as she led the girl from the office and soon the police station itself.

They ended up in a corner café, seated at a table facing out the window towards the street, sub sandwiches before them. Elsa noticed Anna glancing out the window wearily, taking in every individual who passed by on their side of the street and opposite.

"Do you think the Royals would be around here?" Elsa asked, knowing it was why Anna was on edge.

Anna shrugged as she averted her gaze back to her lunch. "Maybe," she said quietly. "I mean, we're far from their hideout, but they have the freedom to go where they please." Looking to Elsa, the blonde was pleased to see a smirk cross the younger's face. "It's why I kept coming to your Starbucks, after all."

Elsa grinned and nudged Anna's knee playfully with her own. That brought a laugh out of Anna, and Elsa could see her beginning to relax again. She knew this was hard on her, but it really was for the best. The Royals would get caught and Anna wouldn't have to worry about them anymore. She'd be free to live again. She'd have a fresh start; one Elsa hoped started by her side.

In hopes of cheering Anna up further, Elsa returned to the counter and purchased a brownie for her. Upon seeing the treat, Anna's eyes lit up and she squealed, getting a laugh of her own out of Elsa.

She munched on her treat as they returned to the police station, offering a piece every now and then to Elsa. Elsa accepted the first piece, but told Anna the rest was hers. She needed the boost more than Elsa.

When they walked back into the station, Shang and Mulan were waiting for them. They smiled at the girls, Mulan letting out a laugh as she watched Anna contentedly eating her brownie.

"Feeling better, I hope?" she asked.

Anna looked up and smiled sheepishly, but nodded in response.

"Ready to continue?" Shang then asked.

Wrapping the remainder of her chocolate treat up—it had been a _big_ brownie, Elsa grinned—she nodded again.

"Yeah, I am," Anna confirmed.

Walking back into the office, the four took their respective seats, Anna looking loads more comfortable than she had before. Easily enough, she launched back into her tale, picking up right where she left off.

She didn't even make to grab Elsa's hand this time.

Anna told Shang and Mulan how she saw Elsa another time on accident and she instantly felt some sort of connection with her. With a blush, she said how she felt Elsa was her anchor and she would be able to rescue Anna from the sea of her mistakes. Elsa had never heard this analogy from the girl and was overcome with her own blush, Shang and Mulan smirking at the girls' reactions.

She then told about how she introduced herself to Elsa finally and then tracked her down at school to make sure no one from the Royals had been following her since the convenience store. Anna told the authorities that she hadn't said anything to her gang members that night about running into Elsa, but she wouldn't have been surprised if they had somehow found out. Anyway, she began to spend a lot more time with Elsa than with the Royals and that let her transition into the day where she had pulled Elsa down the street to avoid being seen with her.

"Somewhere along the way though I must have tripped up or something, because Daniel knew I had been seeing her," Anna explained. "He said he wouldn't tell the King—Hans," she added for clarification, upon seeing Mulan and Shang's questioning looks at the title, "but somehow Hans found out."

Her eyebrows knit together as she thought. A look of realization flashed in her eyes and her eyes darkened.

"Bryce," she growled. "He told Hans. He was there when I was beat up. He just stood by and laughed, it had to have been him."

"Do you know any of these boy's last names?" Shang prodded.

Anna shook her head. "No, sorry."

"Well then just give us all the first names you know," he said next. "The more the better."

Anna looked up in thought. "Well, there's only like fifteen of us total." She began counting off on her fingers. "There's Hans, Daniel, Bryce, Nick… Um, Joe… Seth and Eli… Then, I mean, there was me, so that would have made eight." She closed her eyes as she continued to think, but upon opening them again, a look of defeat had filled them. "That's all I can remember."

Mulan just smile encouragingly. "That's great, Anna."

"I never really got to know everyone," she explained. "I mean, I was only part of them for two months and I really just hung out with Daniel mostly."

Another look Elsa couldn't identify then flashed in Anna's eyes.

"Daniel," she said. "He…" she trailed off.

Should she really defend him? Sure, he had been her only friend, but that didn't erase the fact that he had committed crimes too. He had been there much longer than Anna and they never really talked about what kind of stuff Daniel had maybe done before she came along. She knew he had never done any violent acts when she had been a member, but she was clueless to beforehand. For all she knew, he could have assaulted someone; he could have contributed to several of their arsons.

"Never mind," she finished, her eyes hardening. _He's on his own._

"Okay then," Shang said, leaning forward in his chair, "can you tell us about the night you were assaulted?"

Anna cringed, but replied, "Elsa could probably tell that part better. All I remember is pain." She gave a dry chuckle.

Elsa smiled sympathetically, but then prepared to speak when she saw Shang turn his attention on her.

Elsa explained the condition she had found Anna in; how she had a black eye, cut lip, scraped knees, broken fingers and bloody knuckles. She recounted how she took Anna to her place and cleaned her up to the best of her ability. She took her to the hospital a day later and told them Dr Marmello said Anna had suffered four broken ribs and two broken fingers.

Mulan then asked Anna to stand as she took pictures of each of Anna's injuries. Even though her eye was just a lightly colored green now and her lip was nothing more than a scar, it was still documented. Mulan also photographed her casted hand and made sure to add the four broken ribs in herself.

Once finished, Anna and Mulan sat down again and Shang went over his own notes.

"Okay, so let me go over this to make sure I have it right," he started. "The Royals as a group have committed burglary, robbery, aggravated assault and arson, not to mention the use of illegal substances and underage drinking in public places."

Anna nodded and he continued.

"Then you alone have shoplifted, pickpocketed, committed two burglaries and one robbery."

"Can't the robbery of my Starbucks be counted as coercion?" Elsa jumped in. "I mean, they knew about her interacting with me by that time and carried out that part strictly to force her into that situation. Anna would have never done that on her own."

Shang simply smirked and mumbled, "I'll make note of that."

"You also have your own gun, don't you, Anna?" he then asked.

Anna nodded and pulled it from her hoodie pocket and placed it on the desk.

"Hans made sure all of the serial numbers were removed," she said. "I tried to ask where he managed to get all of the guns since every member has their own, but he just told me to shut up and don't lose it."

Shang picked the gun up and handed it off to Mulan. "That doesn't mean we still can't trace it," he said. "I'll make sure to return it to you before you all leave today. It might actually be best if you kept it on you for the time being."

"I don't have the license to carry it, though," Anna admitted, though she figured Shang had probably figured that already. "I mean, don't you have to be twenty-one or something? Or at least have some form?"

Shang smiled. "I can get you a temporary form if it will make you feel better."

Anna returned the smile and said that she would appreciate it. She never liked carrying it around anyway. At least now she would be legally allowed.

"Now," Shang's eyes glinted, "most importantly for our case, where is the Royals' hideout?"

Anna bit her lip as she tried to recall the street signs. She knew how to get there like the back of her hand, but she had never taken the time to actually observe _where_ it was.

"Um, deep downtown," she started. "It's this big abandoned building across the street from some dingy park. Um, the street name? I wanna say Broadway?" she chuckled self-consciously. "I could show you a lot easier than tell you."

Shang only shook his head. "No," he said. "We don't want you going back anywhere near their hideout, okay? We can take it from here. I think I know which park you're talking about, anyway."

"Um," Anna spoke up again. "I know that everyone's usually there on weekend nights. That might be the best time to…ambush them or whatever. They usually all smoke and get high. I never did 'cause I couldn't stand the taste and smell, but I know everyone else always joined in."

"That's great, Anna," Shang said, trying to hide an obvious smile.

A silence settled across the room as Shang finished up his notes. Anna looked to Elsa who was smiling warmly at her. Anna shut her eyes and let out a great sigh which caused Elsa to laugh. Blushing, Anna giggled along with her.

Mulan reentered the room and it was only then that both Anna and Elsa realized she had even left in the first place. She had Anna's gun in her hands.

"I took a bullet to compare to some samples from previous cases," she told Shang. "Ling should be running it now. There were no prints besides Anna's and, like she said, the serial number had been scraped off."

Handing the gun back to Anna, she gave her a smile before she passed her a slip of paper as well.

"Your form to carry a concealed weapon," she said as Anna stared at it questioningly. The redhead's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Well," Shang sighed, "I do believe we're done here. Anything else to add, Anna?"

"Um…" she averted her gaze. "Am I gonna be punished?"

Mulan laughed and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You're a sweet girl, Anna," she told her. "I think I can speak for Shang as well when I say that you've punished yourself enough with the guilt you've carried around."

"Don't forget shame and self-doubt," Elsa added with a smirk, nudging Anna with her elbow and managing to get the girl to smile.

"So…" Anna continued, "No community service or anything? What about that R word? Re… Um, restitution!"

"Your restitution is what you have done today, Anna," Shang told her. "Once the Royals are captured and hauled off to court, the city shall know it was you who turned them in and made our streets safe again. I think the public will accept that as payment just as much as they would if you worked to pay back what they lost."

Anna actually beamed at that. What a stroke of luck! She began profusely thanking the lieutenant and his wife; so much so that Elsa had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep her from thanking them until sundown. Once the redhead finally shut up, the officers led them out into the lobby, although they were both grinning madly themselves at the girl's antics.

Shang handed Elsa his card. His name, badge number, office number, and cell number were printed on it.

"Take this," he said. "If for some reason you all run into trouble, don't hesitate to call. Unless it's a dire emergency I want you to call me even before you call 911."

Mulan then handed Elsa her own card.

"Take mine too," she said. Smiling, she added, "Just in case."

"Thank you both," Elsa said, smiling gratefully at the pair.

"No, thank _you_ both," Shang replied. "Especially you, Anna. We'll call with the good news, yeah?"

Anna snickered. "Please!"

As the two girls prepared to walk out, Mulan held Elsa back. Grinning, she whispered in the blonde's ear, "Take care of her, alright? You've got yourself a keeper."

Elsa could only blush in response as she nodded. Mulan's laughter followed her out of the building to where Anna was waiting on the street for her. Seeing Elsa's face, Anna chuckled.

"What's wrong with you?"

Elsa looked to her and smirked. "Remember when I said it was cold in there earlier? Well, I lied, it was hot instead."

Anna just rolled her eyes as she linked her arm with Elsa's.

"Home?" she inquired with a smile.

"Home," Elsa echoed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

God damnit, Elsa huffed while repositioning herself on the couch for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour. This silence was almost as bad as the one last night. Not that it should be, really, Elsa thought, she was just over complicating things in her head. She was the only one who felt incredibly awkward, extremely anxious. Anna, on the other hand? Well, she was as bad as Kristoff when it came to video games.

Looking to the young girl seated on the floor in front of the TV, Elsa couldn't suppress a chuckle. They had returned home from the police station and, after dinner, Anna had asked if she could play a video game. Elsa, of course, obliged and they had been doing so for the past hour and a half now. Anna had immediately been hooked on Elsa's copy of The Last of Us and hadn't put the controller down once—expect for when she threw it to the floor in frustration after being killed.

Elsa had been content to watch her at first, her mind completely at ease. Eventually, however, her thoughts which had been plaguing her earlier came back. She had told herself she would talk to Anna about whatever they were tonight, but now that said redhead was so involved in her game, Elsa had a good excuse to let it slide for now.

_No, I can't just push it aside anymore. This is killing me and I don't even know why._

Elsa looked back to Anna and took in a deep breath. She opened her mouth, but no words exited. Rolling her eyes at her sudden inability to speak the English language, she shut her eyes in frustration.

 _Fuck, shit, damn!_ _This shouldn't be that hard! Why am I such a coward?_

Steeling her nerve once again, Elsa released a breath through her nose in an attempt to calm herself. She _was_ going to do this. Tonight.

"Anna?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I…? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure!" the girl in front of her chirped. "Let me just kill this Clicker really quick!"

Elsa smiled a little and looked to the television screen just in time to see the main character shiv a deformed human in the head. Anna let out an adorable victory laugh before pausing the game. Quickly, she picked herself up from the floor and plopped down on the couch beside Elsa.

"What's up?"

Elsa looked down at her hands in her lap, but remained silent. All of her thoughts were a jumbled mess in her head. She didn't know where to start. Anna seemed to pick up on her internal squirming and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Elsa?" she questioned. "Are you alright?"

Elsa nodded her head, but didn't meet Anna's gaze, knowing what little confidence she was still able to cling to would instantly dissipate upon seeing those mesmerizing turquoise eyes the redhead so cruelly possessed.

"I'm just…lost," Elsa finally let out with a sigh. "About us. Where we stand and everything."

"Like…relationship-wise?" Anna supplied tentatively, a blush unnoticed by Elsa beginning to creep up her neck.

"Yeah," Elsa sighed. She glanced up at Anna and managed a smile. "What are we, Anna?"

"W-What do you want us to be?"

Elsa couldn't hold the younger girl's gaze and averted her eyes to Anna's hands, now clinched into tight fists in her lap.

"That's why I'm asking you," the blonde answered. "I don't _know_. I'm so new to all of this; all of these… _feelings_."

A few seconds of silence passed between them before Elsa ran a hand through her hair before turning to face Anna fully on the couch.

"I think it's obvious how much we like each other, Anna," she started. "I mean, we've already exchanged several kisses and a few of them— I feel like at least—held a deeper meaning than some." Elsa looked away briefly to compose herself before continuing. "I've never felt this way about anyone, Anna, and although what I feel when I'm around you is pleasant, it's also somewhat startling. I just… I've never felt this way about anyone and, although I hate to play this card, the fact that you're a _girl_ is throwing me for an even bigger loop."

When she heard Anna giggling, the blonde looked back up, having only realized she had moved her gaze back to the space between them during her speech.

"I've never seen you so unsettled, Elsa," Anna said. "It's like you switched places with me; usually I'm the one who rants, but I find your rants endearing." Blushing, she added, "You're cute when you're nervous."

Elsa matched her blush, but smiled.

Letting out a huff of her own, Anna then took the turn to speak.

"I understand where you're coming from Elsa, and I'm not offended about you questioning your…sexuality because of your feelings. I'm a bit confused myself, but what I _am_ certain of is how I feel about you." Reaching up, Anna traced a hand down Elsa's cheek and around her jawline, causing the blonde to shiver and Anna's blush to darken. "I _really_ like you, Elsa," she stated. "I feel so safe around you; you make me feel like I'm on top of the world and I'm glad I met you, despite the trouble it's gotten us in. I'd bravely face any impending danger to stay with you, Elsa; if you'll let me."

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but Anna shook her head and continued on.

"You don't have to say anything," the younger girl said. "I don't care if you can't express your feelings towards me in words yet, I know they're there regardless." Smirking, she went on, "Honestly, you're pretty easy to read. You wear your heart on your sleeve, Elsa, and I love that about you. I can see your feelings in your eyes when you look at me, I can feel them coming off you in waves when you care for me." She blushed and whispered, "I was overcome with them when we kissed the first night and each subsequent one since then."

"I just feel horrible that I can't say those words to you, Anna," Elsa whispered, feeling slightly ashamed of herself although she tried to beat the feeling from her being. "The feelings are there, but the words…?"

Anna silenced her with a kiss. Elsa responded immediately, moving her lips against the younger girl's with such a ferocious passion she wasn't able to express out loud.

When Anna pulled back, she was grinning, her eyes half-lidded and her irises a shade darker.

"Words aren't important, Elsa," the younger whispered back. "I don't need to hear them if you can still kiss me like that."

Elsa smiled before pulling Anna back to her, crashing their lips together once again.

Anna was right. Even though Elsa couldn't tell her how she felt, she could sure as hell show her; and Elsa was intent on doing just that. Copying Anna's actions from their first kiss days ago, Elsa slowly ran her tongue along Anna's bottom lip. The redhead parted her lips, and Elsa quickly darted her tongue inside to taste. Anna's tongue met hers and soon they were battling for dominance in a fight of who loved the other more.

Although their hands remained in their respective laps, Elsa's twitched, anxious for the same action her lips were receiving.

Pulling away only slightly, Elsa rested her forehead against Anna's and watched as the younger girl opened her eyes with a pleasant hum. Elsa grinned.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hi," Anna echoed back.

Another silence passed between them as the girls focused on each other's breathing and the beats of their hearts. It was the sense of peace they had been longing for and now that it had been exposed, it was a feeling of pure bliss.

"Did you know you were…gay?" Elsa eventually asked, pulling Anna's hands into her lap.

Anna shook her head, while still keeping her forehead against Elsa's. This caused the blonde to shake her head as well and they shared a laugh at the silliness of it.

"I kind of just figured it all out recently," Anna explained. Biting her lip, she blushed. "Last night, actually."

Elsa blinked in surprise, finally raising her head up to look at Anna fully again.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "I thought back to my days in the orphanage and foster care and remembered there was this one girl I had a crush on when I was fourteen. Back then, I didn't think much of it, so it kind of slipped my mind until now. But then I thought about all the guys in the Royals and I realized that the entire time I was with them I didn't feel a thing for any of them—even Daniel, who was my closest friend. I just don't notice guys; they don't capture my attention." Smiling coyly, she added, "Unlike a certain enchanting blonde."

Elsa just blushed again at her words causing Anna to laugh, although she was equally as pink from her confession.

Suddenly turning serious, Anna squeezed Elsa's hands as a shadow crossed her face.

"I… I think I know why you might be so caught up in all of this, Elsa."

"Why do you think?" the elder girl prodded.

Biting her lip again, Anna refused to look at her as she said, "I think it might be because you're afraid to love; or to openly admit it anyway. You loved your parents so much, Elsa, and when they died, the part of you that knew how to love—that knew what love is—died with them. I'm not trying to say you don't love Kristoff as your best friend or anything, I'm just strictly talking about romantic love."

Damn, Elsa thought, this girl suddenly became a scholar.

But, wait a minute, Elsa had never really told Anna much about her parents other than the fact that they died when she was young.

"Where did you come up with all of this?" Elsa asked, expressing her thoughts. "I never really talk about my parents; even to Kristoff."

Pink tinted Anna's cheeks as she took her lip between her teeth again.

"I saw the picture of you as a kid with your parents in your room," Anna went on. "You looked so happy in that picture. You had this…innocence about you—and not just the typical childlike innocence, but a pure, unadulterated innocence. I… I want to see that happiness again. I know you're not depressed or anything now, I mean you're obviously happy still, but…it's not the same happiness. You've built these walls around yourself and you're afraid to let others in. Does that sound weird?"

Elsa laughed as she shook her head. "It doesn't sound weird, Anna," she said. "In fact, it makes more sense than any thoughts or reasoning I've put together."

The blonde kissed the redhead's nose. Grinning, she added, "You're very observant; discovering these things about me I didn't even know myself."

Returning the kiss to Elsa's nose, Anna giggled. "I like to take pride in my knack for observing others."

Her thumb tracing Elsa's jawline, Anna continued, "But I don't think this has anything to do with sexual orientation and I don't think it matters anyway. You love who you love, and sometimes you don't even realize who you're falling for until you…do."

Anna giggled at the look of deep thought that crossed Elsa's face at her words. Placing a finger under Elsa's chin, Anna lifted her head so she was looking back into her deep blue orbs.

"Hey," she started, "stop _thinking_ about it, alright?"

Elsa felt the tightening below her stomach intensify as she noticed Anna's eyes become dark again, and soon she felt herself being pushed back against the cushions of the couch, Anna hovering tantalizingly above her. Elsa gulped, her mouth suddenly dry, but her nerves buzzing with excitement and…arousal?

"Don't think and just..." Anna took Elsa's hands and placed them on her sides so she was holding Anna. "…act. Let your emotions take you, Elsa. The words will come when they're ready."

And with that, Anna's lips were back against Elsa's, the younger girl's tongue forcing its way to dance with Elsa's again.

The redhead was right about one thing, Elsa managed to think as the girl assaulted every one of her senses, acting was a lot easier than speaking.

Anna pulled away from Elsa's mouth and the blonde inhaled sharply when she felt Anna's lip press against her neck. God damn, where did Anna learn this?

Elsa was paralyzed with pleasure as Anna continued to trail kisses down the blonde's neck, stopping to pay special attention to some spots with her hot tongue. Elsa shivered as her lips came to rest on her pulse point and she had trouble suppressing the moan that wanted to break free when she felt Anna bite down.

Remembering how her arms worked, Elsa started to slowly move her hands up and down Anna's side in a slow and steady rhythm. It may have been all she could do at the moment, but it seemed to be enough to please Anna as she let out a breathy sigh against Elsa's neck.

A moan finally did escape Elsa when Anna moved up to bite Elsa's earlobe and kiss the spot behind it. She could literally feel Anna smirk against her when the sound escaped her, and Elsa could only blush. She was at Anna's complete disposal.

But, she'd be damned if she wasn't incredibly turned on by the prospect. Elsa shuddered at the tight feeling between her legs, her fingers digging into Anna's sides unconsciously in response.

As Anna lowered herself back to Elsa's lips, Elsa could feel Anna's hands slowly snaking their way under her shirt.

"Anna," Elsa breathed into the kiss at the feel of the young girl's fingers dancing across her bare flesh.

"Tell me if I go too far," Anna murmured, reaching up to trace the lining of Elsa's bra.

Elsa just nodded as Anna continued to kiss her. Way in the back of her mind, she was frustrated with herself that she probably wasn't pleasuring Anna like she was her, but Elsa hadn't been lying when she said she felt paralyzed. She was surprised she hadn't turned into stone yet.

"Elsa…" Anna groaned as her thumbs swiped across Elsa's bra, barely able to feel the blonde's hardened nipples underneath.

Elsa was the one to then pull out of the kiss as she managed to move herself to place kisses on Anna's neck now, finally returning the affection she had been given.

Anna hummed in pleasure as Elsa tended to her neck, the younger's hands still under Elsa's shirt and stroking her breasts.

One of Anna's legs fell in between Elsa's and pressed up against her core. A feeling of immense pleasure rocketed up Elsa's spine at the pressure and she pulled away from Anna with a breathy gasp.

"Damn," she rasped out. "What was that?"

Anna smiled sheepishly as she sat back to straddle Elsa. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Elsa matched her smile. "It felt great; it just kind of startled me."

Anna's hands had come out from Elsa's shirt and were now running through Elsa's soft locks, the redhead looking down at the elder with bruised lips and a dreamy, content smile.

"I love you, Elsa," she whispered, trailing a hand down Elsa's cheek and giggling at the shudder the action elicited. "You don't have to say it back, but I just wanted to hear myself say it. 'Cause I do, and I love it."

Elsa grinned up at her as her arms came to wrap around Anna's neck.

"I hope I _showed_ you that the feeling is mutual?" she questioned.

Anna gave a saucy wink in response and Elsa's insides nearly melted.

"I think I may need more convincing," the redhead said with a smirk.

Grinning just as deviously now, Elsa made to move back to Anna's throat.

"Don't mind if I do," she whispered.

XxXxX

Later that night, Elsa woke up. She blinked her surroundings into focus and became acutely aware of the weight on her chest. Looking down, Elsa saw a mass of red hair belonging to Anna who was still in a deep sleep, an adorable smile splayed across her features.

Running a hand through her hair, Elsa smiled.

"I love you, too, Anna," the words bubbled out, finally able to break free of the blonde's hold on them. "I love you, too."

It may have just been Elsa's sleep-heavy imagination, but she could have sworn she saw Anna's smile widen at her words, the hand that was tangled with hers tightening its hold ever so slightly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV**

Needless to say, Elsa and Anna's relationship changed drastically that night. To anyone else, the change might seem unnoticeable, but to the two girls involved, it was anything but. Furtive glances sent each other's way now carried a different meaning than before; the briefest, accidental brush of skin now had both girls blushing so hard it put the color red to shame; simple, kind gestures now carried a heavier air with them, each act being coupled with the high hope the gesture would be appreciated and reciprocated.

This reciprocation, of course, usually leading to a heavy make out session.

Although they had yet to consummate their relationship all the way yet—no thanks to the blonde, Elsa would add bitterly—Elsa had steadily become more comfortable with displaying her affections towards Anna. No longer was she shy or ashamed to kiss Anna for no reason, although a breathy whisper of "I love you" always accompanied them.

Anna still remained the dominant one in their relationship, however—despite being three years Elsa's junior. Whenever Elsa would sneak up behind Anna, hands coming to rest on the redhead's breasts as teeth came to nip the nape of her neck, Anna would only allow herself to be wooed for the briefest of moments before she had Elsa pinned up against a wall or beneath her on the couch—but not the bed, yet—and kissing her senseless. Elsa tried to make herself more intent on becoming as forceful as the fiery redhead, but she always felt her core tighten when she admitted to herself that she liked being submissive.

Elsa had never thought she'd be one for kinks—hell, she didn't even know if this _counted_ as a kink—but damn was she turned on every time she became overpowered by Anna. The role reversal was nice. After Elsa taking charge with everything else that transpired between them, whether it be the responsibilities of her college life and work while Anna was carefree, or the simple evidence that she was Anna's elder peer, letting Anna take charge kept things interesting.

Besides, it's not like Elsa really knew what she was doing when trying to seduce Anna. While the redhead had said to let Elsa's "emotions take her" and promised that she didn't care how inexperienced Elsa may come off as, Elsa felt as though her emotions were only taking her so far.

Being straightforward about the manner, Elsa was afraid of sex. Her touches only went so low and she would instantly clam up and shy away if Anna got too hands-y in their necking.

Elsa was ashamed of her revelation, and was even further ashamed that Anna didn't let it bother her in the slightest. Despite all the times Anna had told Elsa she wasn't deserving of the blonde, Elsa thought it should be the other way around. Elsa wasn't deserving of Anna's patience. Good god, they both wanted it, that much was obvious. The need was always there in the pit of her stomach, the carnal desire to take Anna then and there and let the redhead do the same to her in turn arose with every kiss, every touch. It burned in her core—it _ached_ to be released—but Elsa never acted on it. She couldn't. For whatever reason her prudish mind could come up with, nothing ever transpired between them below the belt.

Smirking only slightly as Elsa cleaned off some tables at work, she imagined Anna bursting in her Starbucks claiming she could hear Elsa thinking so hard all the way back at the apartment.

Anna needed to get together with Kristoff so the duo could come up with a plan to make Elsa stop thinking so damn much. The blonde would be truly grateful.

Thankfully, a bell jingled and drew Elsa from her thoughts. Looking to the door, she couldn't help rolling her eyes at the establishment's newest customer.

"My apartment too boring for you?"

"More like your PS3 is currently recovering from quite the beating and I figured I needed some air."

"So you walk a good forty minutes to the place I happen to work at?"

The newcomer blushed. "I missed you."

Elsa grinned and, after reassuring her prude mind that no one was watching, leaned in to kiss Anna.

"I missed you, too," she said. "But you're distracting me!" she chided playfully as she snapped her towel at Anna. "God only knows how much you distract me when you're not even _present_!"

Anna eyed Elsa, and the blonde instantly went crimson, knowing she had said too much.

"I never knew I occupied your mind that much," she said with a grin. "I mean, I know I'm simply mesmerizing, but really, Elsa; it's called self-control."

"Funny," the elder quipped, "I used to possess such a thing until you came along."

"You flatter," Anna deadpanned, yet planted a kiss on Elsa's nose.

"I try."

Moving away to clean another table, Anna quickly followed her.

"How much longer is your shift?" she asked.

"Two hours," Elsa responded. "You're welcome to hang out here and wait for me, but I can't say what that will do to my attention span."

"I don't think the tables will notice the lack of attention."

That time Elsa actually threw the towel at Anna.

"You tease," Elsa said with a laugh.

Anna just shrugged and said smugly, "I try."

Luckily for Elsa, Anna informed her she'd wait at the bookstore down the street and once her presence became absent, Elsa was back in control. It was kind of pitiful the effect this girl had on her; although deep down Elsa knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

XxXxX

After clocking out and discarding her apron, name tag and visor in her car, Elsa rushed down the street to the small local bookstore. She found Anna in the back, nose buried in the pages of some teen novel.

"Never read _Harry Potter_?"

Anna didn't even look up as she shook her head in reply. Turning a page, she finally hurriedly let out, "I started reading them in the orphanage, but never finished the series."

"You've got quite a ways to go," Elsa said, noticing she was only on the third book of seven. "Although that one is my favorite."

She saw Anna smile from behind the book, eyes still never leaving the pages. "I think it's my favorite so far, too."

Elsa matched her smile before offering, "So am I going to have to wait until you finish now, or can I offer to buy it for you?"

"Let me finish this chapter and I'll consider."

Rolling her eyes again, Elsa stepped away and began to browse the aisles herself. She wasn't really paying much attention to the titles, having pretty much read everything in the store already. She had been an avid reader back in the orphanage. After finishing all of the books in the home, Oaken had kindly taken up taking her to this bookstore several days a week where Elsa would spend countless hours immersed in any and every new book she came across. After several years, she was quite confident she had finally read every book this store had to offer. Granted, it was small and was no Barnes & Noble or Books a Million, but it still held a considerable about of stories.

Saving her from yet again delving into the abyss that was Elsa's thoughts, Anna approached her, the Harry Potter book tucked tightly against her chest.

"You don't mind?" Anna asked uncertainly, referring back to Elsa's offer to buy said item.

She shook her head. "It's the least I can do for my girlfriend," she noticed Anna's blush and smirked triumphantly—she was getting better with her words. "Besides," she added, "if it will keep my PS3 intact, I seem to have no choice."

"Just promise me this book won't make me want to shred it to pieces," the redhead said as they approached the counter.

"You've got a couple more books before that becomes likely."

Anna just smiled, grabbing Elsa's hand.

"Good."

After leaving the bookstore, the couple decided to make a date out of the day. Each took a turn choosing an activity to do, and although Elsa had to end up paying for everything, Anna tried to make it up to her by stealing kisses every now and again, pushing the blonde into a dark corner of the arcade or into a stall in a bathroom and whispering words of endearment in her ear.

It was nearing eleven at night when Anna and Elsa finally returned home. Almost immediately after stepping foot in the apartment, Elsa' phone rang. She watched Anna move to the couch before pulling the device from her pocket. She didn't recognize the caller ID, but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"Elsa, this is Lieutenant Shang."

Elsa's brows shot to her hairline. "Oh!" she exclaimed, causing Anna to turn from her book and face her. "Is everything okay?"

She saw Anna mouth "who is it" to her, before she went back to focusing on the voice on the other line.

"Everything is just fine," Shang replied. "In fact, I'm calling with the good news."

"You got them?" Elsa asked, feeling her heart clench in anticipation; Anna—finally catching up to who was calling—jumped up from her spot on the couch.

"Yes, we got them," Shang answered, and Elsa could almost hear the smile in his voice. "All of them. We set up a perimeter around the building last night—or this morning, rather—and ambushed them. Little buggers had nowhere to run and in just an hour's time, they were all being escorted back to the station."

"So…" Elsa hesitated. "Anna's safe? It's over?"

She felt Anna take her hand and Elsa shot the redhead a weak smile, still slightly overcome by the news.

"It's over," Shang answered. "While I would appreciate it if Anna were to come down to the station and identify each member or even make an appearance in court when the time comes, I will leave all of that up to her. I know how dangerous turning in your own gang is, therefore I wouldn't want her to feel forced or like she's stepping back in harm's way. But please tell her to consider it, although there really is no pressure."

Squeezing Anna's hand, Elsa continued. "Was everything recovered?"

"We believe so," Shang replied. "We found countless hoards of jewelry and electronics, as well as stashes of cash; not to mention all the drugs. We're in the process now of listing all the items found in hopes of returning them to their rightful owners."

"That's great," Elsa said with a sigh of relief.

"Ask them what happens now," Anna whispered, tugging Elsa's hand, a look of uncertainty present in her eyes.

Elsa just smiled before adding, "Anna is curious what happens now. I'll tell her what you said, but I believe she means her punishment—or lack thereof."

She heard Shang chuckle and smiled bigger. "Tell Anna that's all there is to it," he said. "Although if she still feels like she needs to do _something_ , she's welcome to come down to the station and we can assign her some kind of community service."

"I'll let her know, thanks," Elsa said with a chuckle.

"I just wanted to fill you both in," Shang told them. "I'll keep you updated once they go to trial and whatnot."

Elsa nodded, though Shang couldn't see it. "Thank you, Lieutenant Shang; we really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, but thank Anna for us, alright?"

And with that he hung up. Elsa ended the call on her side before heaving out another sigh, pulling Anna to her in a hug.

"So that's it?" Anna asked, her voice quiet.

Elsa kissed her temple. "That's it," she responded. "It's over."

Anna tightened her hold on Elsa as she let out a sigh of her own.

"Finally."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV**

The peace lasted only a day.

Elsa and Anna had been curled up on the couch together engrossed in a movie the next night when Elsa's phone rang. Somewhat groggily, as it was nearing midnight, Elsa pulled the phone from her pocket and answered it without paying the ID any attention again.

"Kristoff, for god's sake it's midnight…"

"Elsa?" and extremely feminine, _non_ -Kristoff voice answered.

Blinking, Elsa composed herself and looked to the caller ID, realizing it in fact wasn't her friend.

"Yes, who is this?" she asked.

"It's Mulan; from the precinct."

Quickly pausing the movie and jarring Anna from her state of slumber, Elsa sat forward on the couch.

"What is it? Did something happen?" She noted Anna looking at her, worry in her teal eyes.

Elsa heard Mulan sigh on the other end and the blonde's gut clenched. This couldn't be good.

"Unfortunately, something did," the woman answered. "Hans broke out of lockup."

" _What?!_ "

Anna was shaking her shoulder. "What, Elsa? What happened?!"

Elsa could only grasp the younger girl's hand as she tried to listen to what Mulan was saying on the other line.

"Just a few hours ago," she explained. "Somehow, he got the keys off one of the guards and freed two other members before jumping out the second story window. Rest assured we're in the process of hunting them down now, but I wanted you all to know as soon as possible."

"Because Anna's no longer safe," Elsa added bitterly, an unbidden sob catching in her throat.

She watched Anna visibly pale as she took in Elsa's words. The blonde flinched from the vice grip her hand was now in.

"You aren't safe either, Elsa," Mulan said. "As far as Hans may be concerned, you played just as big a part in this as she did. Plus, you've been housing her."

"What do you suggest we do?" Elsa asked, the fear being replaced by anger. She wasn't angry at Mulan but rather their situation. Despite it, Mulan was here and thus Elsa's anger started to take itself out on the poor police woman. "We can't just very well sit here and cower! Who knows how long it will take you all to hunt them down! I mean, your incompetence led to them escaping, should we even _trust_ you all anymore?!"

"Elsa…"

She angrily snapped her head to the side to see Anna shaking her head.

"It's not their fault," she said tearfully.

Sighing and realizing her outburst was uncalled for, Elsa apologized. "I'm sorry, Mulan; you didn't deserve that."

"You're scared, Elsa," the woman only replied. "I understand; if I was in your place I probably would have done the same."

"What do you recommend we do?" Elsa asked, her voice considerably lower now.

"Most importantly, keep Anna safe. We don't know the Royals' intentions for sure, but they may very well be seeking revenge. Or, preferably for you both, they're just fleeing the city. Whatever the case, you both need to be on high alert."

Elsa nodded. "Right. We'll be careful."

"I've got to go," she heard Mulan say over a voice in the background. "Shang's calling me. Be careful, Elsa."

Elsa hung up and just stared at her phone. Her stare turned into a glare and soon she was silently seething, her iPhone the unfortunate victim in her death grip. Anna noticed and tentatively placed a hand on the elder's shoulder.

At the touch, Elsa's phone was launched across the room with a hoarse, "Damn it!" before it collided with the wall and fell to the floor with a _thud_.

"Elsa…?" Anna called softly realizing Elsa wasn't completely _here_ at the moment, her grip on the blonde's shoulder tightening ever so slightly.

This wasn't fair, Elsa thought bitterly. This wasn't fair in the slightest. Just earlier today they had been happy and perfectly content. They had thought this was over; they had been _sure_ it was over; they had been _assured_ it was over, and now suddenly it wasn't? What kind of cruel twist of fate was that? They weren't deserving of this stab in the back; _Anna_ wasn't deserving of it. A sob broke through Elsa's barrier at the thought of the redhead. The poor girl deserved a break; she deserved her happy ending. What more did she have to do to attain it?

Granted, like Mulan said, the Royals may not have escaped just to come after Anna, but Elsa had the sinking feeling they weren't going to move on that easily. _Hans_ wasn't going to move on that easy. Hell, the guy had beaten Anna up just because she returned some money! Now she had turned him in and gotten him arrested. Elsa swallowed a large knot in her throat. No, he wasn't going down that easily.

"Elsa?"

Turning her head slightly, she saw Anna beside her, tear tracks on her cheeks but a smile on her face as she rubbed Elsa's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," Elsa mumbled, wiping at her eyes.

Anna's hand came up to Elsa's face to aid in clearing her face of tears.

"They escaped, didn't they?" the redhead asked. She had only picked up on bits and pieces of what Mulan had been saying on the other line, but from Elsa's reactions, Anna had a feeling she knew what was going on.

Her heart sank to her stomach when Elsa confirmed her fears with a nod. Curling into the older girl's side, she whispered, "What do we do?"

Elsa wrapped her in a protective embrace. "Survive," she answered.

Anna wanted to chuckle at such a cut and dry answer, but she couldn't deny that it was true.

"Do you think Hans will really try and get revenge?" Anna asked.

She felt Elsa shake her head more than she saw it.

"I don't know, honestly," the blonde replied. "It wouldn't be the smartest idea, but he seems like the kind of guy who's fueled by revenge."

Feeling Anna shiver against her, Elsa bent down to capture the redhead's lips in a kiss, tasting the salt of her tears.

"I do know one thing," Elsa continued, "and that is that you're safe here. They don't know where I live."

Anna decided leaving out the part where they could easily find that out was for the best at the moment. Instead, she just smiled at her girlfriend's comfort and snuggled back against her. They sat like that in a silence laden with thinking before Elsa heard Anna let out a yawn. Smiling softly, the blonde made to pick the girl up.

"Elsa, w-what are you doing?"

Elsa smiled before responding, "You're sleeping with me tonight. I think we're both going to need someone by our side."

"You're okay with that?" Anna asked.

As they entered Elsa's bedroom, the blonde planted a kiss on her forehead and said, "Now more than ever."

Anna just smiled tenderly as she was placed on the bed, Elsa quickly crawling up next to her. Elsa couldn't fight the blush as Anna draped an arm across Elsa, one of her legs tangling itself with her own, but was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't feeling any kind of anxiety. Smiling widely, both at her own accomplishment and Anna's pleasant sigh, Elsa turned to her side and pulled the girl against her chest acting as a protective cocoon. Anna cuddled as close as humanly possible to Elsa before her eyes drifted shut, a blissful smile on her face.

And, despite the lingering fear in the pit of both girls' stomachs, each slept peacefully for probably the last time in a long time to come.

XxXxX

The following morning passed by in an apprehensive silence. Elsa had her—now cracked—phone clutched tightly in her hand the entire time, desperately hoping for a call from Mulan or Shang saying they had brought the Royals back in or that last night had simply been an incredibly lucid nightmare.

Of course, luck seemed to want to abandon Anna and Elsa in their time of need, and the phone call never came.

Four o' clock rolled around and Elsa had work.

"Can't you call in sick or something?" Anna asked for the umpteenth time as she watched Elsa get ready. "The Royals know where you work; what if they come after you?"

Elsa had of course been thinking the same thing and thus had been weighing the pros and cons of what staying home versus going into work would bring. The pros of going in were that Elsa would be found instead of Anna, meaning Anna would stay safe. The cons, of course, being that Elsa would now be facing the greatest threat of danger. Also, Anna would be at her apartment alone should the Royals somehow find out where the blonde lived. Granted, Anna had her gun, but she would be outnumbered three-to-one.

"I have to go, Anna," Elsa finally said with a sigh. "I'd rather them find me than you."

Before she could say anything else, Anna had grabbed her in a fierce hug.

"Why do you have to play the damn hero?" the redhead mumbled into Elsa's shirt.

Swallowing her fear, Elsa managed to grin and retort, "Because I'm your knight in shining armor, silly; it's my job."

Capturing the blonde's lips, Anna kissed Elsa hard.

"Be careful," she whispered upon breaking away.

Kissing Anna again briefly, Elsa replied with a simple "I will."

Making sure Anna had her gun on her, Elsa left Kristoff's number on the table should she need his help for whatever reason while she was gone, and told Anna she would let him know what was happening, knowing he'd be grateful to help in any way.

Then, Elsa left and Anna had to beat down the rising thoughts that things were about to go horribly awry.

XxXxX

Her shift went by without a hitch and Elsa couldn't help but be slightly relieved when she clocked out. That wasn't to say her guard had lowered in the slightest, but it did allow to her to think the Royals had really just fled the city. Were they really willing to risk their freedom just to get revenge on an ex-member?

Elsa tried to recall her studies as she exited the Starbucks to try and determine the motives for a gang to seek out one of their own. Her thoughts immediately dropped when she noticed the hooded figure leaning against a lamppost a ways down the sidewalk. Stopping in her steps, Elsa eyed the figure, her hand slowly reaching into her back pocket where she had stashed a pocketknife earlier.

Suddenly, the figure started to advance her way and Elsa made to step back. Turning around to get back to the safety of her Starbucks, her heart shot to her throat when she saw _another_ hooded figure coming up from behind her.

She was cornered.

 _Fuck_.

Keeping a careful eye trained on her two pursuers, her hand wrapped around the knife in her pocket.

"Take another step and I'll scream," Elsa warned, fighting to keep her voice from wavering.

"That might not be the best idea, girly," one of the figures chuckled.

Another step.

Her grip on the pocketknife tensed even more.

"Try me," she bit back.

This time both figures laughed as they continued their advance.

Before Elsa could move to pull out the pocketknife, however, there was a sharp pain in the back of her neck and she crumpled to the ground.

She saw stars as she shook her head, her neck twinging in pain with the shake. She was on her hands and knees, yet pushed herself to stand. She may very well be fighting for her life; she couldn't give up this easily.

Elsa was almost back on her feet when one figure delivered a powerful punch to her stomach. Doubling over, Elsa let out a strangled cry.

Then there was a blow to her head—courtesy of a third individual who had been hiding in an alleyway—and everything went black as she slumped back to the sidewalk.

The last thing she heard was a mumbled "bitch" and the last thing she thought was a cry for help.

 _Anna_ …


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XVI**

Elsa slowly came to. Her mind was groggy and her head felt incredibly heavy as she fought to lift it. Doing so, however, caused a twinge of pain to snap in her neck and she involuntarily let out a groan. Trying yet again, Elsa finally managed to look up and blinked in an attempt to take in her surroundings.

Or lack thereof.

The room she found herself in was dark, save for a flickering light bulb above her. Several spaces away from it on the ceiling, another light bulb flashed briefly before becoming dark again. The flickering light and blips did little to alert Elsa to her surroundings, though she could vaguely make out large pylons and many crates stacked on top one another in a far corner.

Suddenly becoming aware of the warmth trailing down her cheek, Elsa moved a hand to her face.

Or attempted to, anyway.

Craning her neck, Elsa saw her hands were tied together with a zip tie. She was also bound to the chair she was propped up in and, after attempting to move her feet, found them to be in an identical situation.

The liquid finally reached her mouth and, hesitantly, Elsa poked her tongue out, immediately cringing at the metallic taste.

Blood. Perfect.

Elsa swallowed—somewhat painfully as her throat felt like sandpaper—and tried to hide her fear. She knew how she got here. She remembered the attack. The Royals had found her and now she was gods know where, safe in their clutches.

Elsa chuckled at her use of the word "safe." It was easily the last thing she felt in her current predicament.

Flexing against the zip tie on her wrists, she flinched at their bite against her skin. They were on tight; she wouldn't be shimmying her way out of them, that was certain. Even if she somehow accomplished such a feat, she figured she'd lose her hands in the process; she could already feel the ties cutting off her circulation.

Elsa huffed. Bitterly, she realized she was helpless. All she could do was wait.

She didn't wait long.

Somewhere behind her, a door slammed and Elsa tensed. She heard footsteps—several sets of them—approach and she could feel the looming presence behind her.

"Well, well, well," a voice cooed. "Our guest has awakened."

A man with dark red hair stepped in front of Elsa, a smug smirk on his face. She couldn't help the shiver as the flickering light only added to the intensity in his green eyes; an intensity that surely would be directed towards Elsa soon enough.

"Good morning, girly," he said.

Elsa remained silent, only narrowing her eyes at the man in front of her.

"Cat got your tongue?" He looked somewhere behind him and nodded. "I think it's only polite to say hello to your guests."

Somewhere behind her, Elsa heard the cracking of knuckles before a punch was delivered to the side of her head. Her vision faded briefly and she had to fend off the wave of nausea that stirred in her. A hand was then squeezing her shoulder and another one took her chin and directed her gaze back on the red-haired man.

"I'm waiting."

Elsa just grunted.

The man smirked. "Then you could at least bow," he added. "You are, after all, in the presence of a King."

 _King_ , Elsa internally growled. This must be Hans; she should have guessed as much.

Before she could think anything else, her head was forcefully pushed down to her chest in what Elsa could only assume was supposed to be a bow. Her neck cracked at the jarring movement and she let out a yelp.

"Ah, some noise!" Hans exclaimed. His smirk widening, he added, "I was beginning to think we had beaten you mute."

"I doubt that's even possible," Elsa retorted in a hoarse voice.

"And she speaks!" Hans' smirk turned into a grin. "And what a beautiful voice!" Leaning closer to Elsa's face he leered. "It suits your exterior beauty perfectly."

"Somehow a compliment from you is anything but pleasing," Elsa bit back.

Hans frowned. "Quite a mouth you've got there, though."

He snapped his fingers and this time Elsa felt the sting of a slap. Biting back tears, Elsa refused to look back up.

"Think what you want of my compliments," Hans continued with a casual shrug. "I was only going to say that I understand why our little Anna became so fixated with you."

At the mention of the redhead, Elsa visibly stiffened and Hans chuckled at her reaction.

"Although I have to gripe that someone as hot as you and Anna had to turn out to be filthy dykes. It's a shame, really."

Elsa felt Hans approach and she had to refrain from retching as he placed himself in her lap.

"Still," he drawled, licking his lips while lust burned in his eyes, "that doesn't mean I can't have fun with you."

His mouth was then on hers and Elsa's stomach churned as she tasted the alcohol and tobacco on his lips. Acting fast, yet knowing it would lead to more punishment, Elsa bit down hard on his lip, this time pleased to taste blood.

Hans jumped off her with a howl, hand moving to cover his bloody lip. As anticipated, another blow was delivered to Elsa, this time the target being her stomach as Hans executed the attack himself.

Elsa refused to let her pain show; instead she grit her teeth and clinched her eyes shut as Hans continued to punch her three, four more times. When his barrage stopped, he stood tall again.

"I think it's time we let Anna know where her girlfriend disappeared to," he growled.

XxXxX

Once midnight came and Elsa still hadn't come home, Anna knew something was wrong. She knew what had happened, she had seen it coming; she had only wished she had fought harder with Elsa to stay home. Anna knew she wasn't to blame, but faulting herself for Elsa's sure predicament was the only thing working to keep herself somewhat sane at the moment.

She was currently running down the streets of the city, having entered downtown a few minutes ago. Turning a corner and pushing several people aside while casting an apology where needed, Anna finally skidded to a stop in front of two glass double doors.

Pushing her way through, she dashed to the front desk.

"I need to speak to Lieutenant Shang or Mulan right now!"

The old woman behind the desk merely blinked as she took in the young girl before her. Anna knew she probably looked like a lunatic who escaped from an asylum; no doubt her hair was jutting every which way as it freed itself from her braids during her mad dash here, she could feel her flushed face, and she wouldn't be surprised to see a crazed glint in her eyes if she was around a mirror.

About to yell at the woman again for her incompetence in speaking, Anna was cut short when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Anna? What's going on?"

Spinning around, Anna sighed greatly when she saw Mulan standing behind her, a bewildered look on the policewoman's face.

"Mulan, thank god," Anna breathed before her panic caught back up with her. "It's Elsa; she's missing! She left for work at four and her shift ended at eleven and she still wasn't back at midnight and now it's almost one in the morning and I just know the Royals have her and who knows what they could be doing to her and I know it's really me they want and I'm not just about to let her get hurt for me despite how much she thinks she's protecting me, so I ran all the way here and you and Shang just gotta help me! Please!"

Somewhere during her rant, Anna had begun hyperventilating as she was now struggling to catch her breath, hand on her heart and eyelids fluttering rapidly. Mulan moved to help her to a chair before running to fetch a cup of water. She helped the girl drink its entirety before gently rubbing her back in an attempt to calm the freckled teen.

"Easy, Anna," Mulan said, squeezing the girl's knee. "I know you're scared and worried, but I need you to calm down. Elsa won't be saved by you having a panic attack."

"But I'm scared," Anna whimpered, crushing the paper cup in her grasp, tear falling from her eye. "I… She's in trouble."

"And in order for you to help her, you need to be in the right state of mind," Mulan continued. "She's going to be okay, alright? You have to believe that though."

"She's gonna be alright…" Anna whispered, staring blankly at a spot on the floor in front of her. "She's gonna be alright."

"Exactly." Mulan smiled. When she saw Anna close her eyes and take a deep breath, Mulan knew she had finally calmed down. "Now," she said, "what do you propose we do?"

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, the blond hulk flashing in her mind's eye. "He's Elsa's best friend! Elsa said he knew about everything that's been going on between her and me; maybe he can help?"

Keeping the smile on her face, Mulan nodded. "Okay, then we'll call Kristoff."

XxXxX

Kristoff had always prided himself on the fact that he slept like rock. While it sometimes got him in trouble when he would sleep through his morning alarms and end up late for class, it did tend to come in handy when his neighbor ended up setting off the smoke alarm at three in the morning—which tended to happen quite often, believe it or not. He also basked in this feat seeing as he had a near-one-hundred pound dog that refused to sleep in its own bed and would sprawl across the young man instead.

Kristoff was a heavy sleeper; that's why it surprised him to no end when he woke up to his phone ringing sometime after one in the morning.

A hand shot out from under the covers as it searched blindly for the phone on his dresser. Phone in his grasp, the hand disappeared back under the covers.

"Hello?"

"Kristoff Bjorgman?" a female voice responded from the other line. "This is Officer Mulan from the Arendelle County Police Station."

The covers of the bed were suddenly unceremoniously pushed off as Kristoff sat up in bed.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"It's about your friend, Elsa."

Kristoff swallowed a knot in his throat. "Is she okay?" he asked.

There was the sound of shuffling on the other end before a lighter, more frantic female cut in.

"Kristoff, it's Anna," the voice quipped. "The Royals have Elsa. I'm at the police station now and I'm freaking out. Elsa said to call you if I needed anything and that you'd be happy to help; well, now I need something and Elsa does too. You have to get down here and help me! Help Elsa! Please!"

Kristoff was already bouncing around his room, struggling to pull on some clothes while keeping his phone tucked under his chin.

"I'm getting dressed right now, Anna," he responded. "We'll think of something, okay? Just… Elsa's alright, okay?"

He heard Anna huff and let out a bitter chuckle.

"Why does everyone keep trying to assure me of that?" she whined, and Kristoff could detect the unshed tears in her voice. "You all don't know _shit_ , so stop feeding me lies!"

"Anna," Kristoff sighed as he now made his way out of his room, glancing back to Sven who cocked his head in confusion. "You just…have to keep a clear head alright? Worrying about her isn't going to save her."

"I know!" Anna shouted. "Damn it, I _know_! I just…can't help it, alright? They could really hurt her…"

A nauseating wave of déjà vu hit Kristoff in that instant, recalling Elsa reciting that same phrase to him when hers and Anna's situations had been reversed only weeks before.

"I know," Kristoff whispered, trying to calm the girl down. "I'm sorry; I'm worried too, alright? But I'm in the car now; give me ten minutes."

"Okay," Anna mumbled. "Bye."

The line clicked and Kristoff threw the phone to the passenger seat before backing out of his garage, tires squealing as he took off down the deserted suburban street.

XxXxX

It took Kristoff exactly ten minutes and thirty-two seconds to get to the police station. Had they been in any other situation, Anna may have found his timing impressive, but as she watched him walk through the glass doors, his timing was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Is there some kind of plan?" the male asked as he approached Anna and who he could only assume was Officer Mulan.

The redhead only looked to Mulan, silently asking the officer the same question.

"Well, does Elsa have her cell on her?" Mulan asked. "We can try and track it to pinpoint her location."

Anna confirmed that she did, and Mulan quickly led them to a desk where she quickly logged into a computer and pulled up several windows on the screen.

As Kristoff watched, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he quickly withdrew it. His eyes widened when he saw he had received a text from none other than Elsa.

"Guys," he said, "Elsa just texted me."

Anna and Mulan looked up in shock, said redhead immediately vaulting over the desk to get to the boy's side.

"What's it say?"

Unlocking his phone, Kristoff brought up the message.

He immediately grimaced and swallowed another knot. A picture was there on his screen along with a short message. Reading the text, Kristoff handed the phone off to Anna.

"It's for you," he mumbled.

Anna carefully took the phone and looked to the screen.

She couldn't help the cry that escaped.

The picture showed a battered Elsa tied to a chair. A large shiner was bleeding on her cheek, she had a black eye, and Anna could barely make out the redness on her other cheek in the dim lighting. She spent the better part of two minutes staring at Elsa's face. Her jaw was clenched and she was trying her hardest to conceal the pain and fear in her eyes, but Anna was keen enough to pick up on the terror frozen in time in the recesses of her blue irises.

Anna gulped and looked to the message.

_Hello there, Anna. Like what you see? I've been getting very familiar with your little dyke here. I have to admit, she's quite the catch. She put up a fight when we took her, but one simple blow to her head and she was out._

Tear running down her cheek, Anna looked up to Mulan.

"Do I text back?" she croaked.

"It's probably what he wants," Mulan replied. "Try to get his location out of him; it will take some time for the computer to pinpoint her location."

Anna nodded, before her shaky fingers snaked across the phone's screen.

 _Fuck you, Hans,_ she wrote back. _It's me you want, right? Leave her alone; she hasn't done anything to you._

A few minutes passed.

_My bleeding lip begs to differ, my dear. Not to mention she took you from me; that can't be easily forgiven._

_I was never yours to begin with, Hans. That may be what your fucked up mind thinks, but none of us belonged to you. Why didn't you all just leave town when you escaped? You didn't exactly make the smartest decision here, "_ _King_ _."_

_My dear, you should know I'm not the most rational individual out there_ , Hans' response read. _Elsa here has already figured that out, but I guess I should have expected that much from a "_ _college student_ _." Pity, with her mind we could have achieved greatness together._

Anna ground her teeth as she responded. _She would never have joined with someone like you, Hans. I may not have been smart enough to see through your façade, but Elsa would have been._

_And had you never met the little bitch, you'd still be in my clutches!_

_What do you want, Hans? I'm sure you didn't text Kristoff's phone merely to chat._

A few minutes passed and Anna began to think Hans wouldn't respond. She was cruelly mistaken when Kristoff's phone suddenly lit up with a barrage of incoming texts; pictures included.

The first picture depicted Hans straddling Elsa's lap and kissing her full on the lips again, one hand holding her chin in place while the other was on her chest, groping full breasts. Elsa had hers eyes shut in protest and was leaning as far back from Hans as her position in the chair would allow. Anna forced herself to keep from chucking the phone across the room in anger and disgust. Silently seething, Anna read the text that accompanied the picture.

_First, I'm gonna have some fun with your little girlfriend. Inform her of what she's missing out on by "batting for the other team" and wasting her time with a pussy like you._

She scrolled down to the next text.

 _But after I'm finished, I want you,_ it read. _Keep this phone on you and I'll send you my location shortly. And Anna…_

She continued scrolling as the text cut off and she came across another picture.

She let out something between a cry and a gasp as her eyes absorbed the next depiction. Two members of the Royals which Anna identified as Bryce and Eli were standing behind Elsa, Hans, apparently, having taken the photo. Bryce had a knife to Elsa's throat and Eli had a gun to her temple. Elsa wasn't even trying to hide her fear in this one, the terror clear in her wide eyes as she looked into the camera. Anna assumed she could guess that she knew Anna was coming for her, and that terrified her even more than the weapons against her person.

… _come alone,_ the previous text finished. _Even I'm not heartless enough to want to kill a beauty like Elsa. But, don't think I won't if you need some persuasion._

Anna was on the verge of another panic attack as she lowered the phone away from her face.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked tentatively as he reached out to the teen.

The redhead continued to shake, trying and failing to take in calming breaths. Mulan came up to her with another cup of water and forced her to sit again. Anna quickly downed the cup, which almost made her choke on its contents, but a shake of her head and she was soon calming down somewhat.

Damn it, she had to get herself under control. Elsa needed her; it was all up to her. She couldn't go into this panicking; it would surely just lead to her and Elsa's demise.

She took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She let her mind wander to Elsa's warmth where it took solace in the blonde's affection and kindness. The Elsa in Anna's mind eye smiled calmly at her before nodding her head, a silent declaration of putting her upmost faith in the redhead.

Releasing the breath, Anna's eyes opened with a hardened glint in them. A spark of determination was growing in the pit of her stomach and she quickly acted to fan it out into a full-blown flame.

"Hans wants me to come to him," Anna finally announced. She looked to Mulan before adding, "He's going to send me the location and I'm to meet him there."

Sensing Kristoff about to speak, Anna turned to him and fixed him with her gaze as she added, " _Alone._ "

"Anna," Mulan spoke up, "even I'm not sold on you going there by yourself. I know it's what Hans wants, but it's too dangerous."

"He'll kill her otherwise!" Anna shouted. She shoved the phone in Mulan's face with the last picture sent. "Look! If I don't show up by myself, Elsa's dead!"

Anna had to hold herself back from punching the policewoman in the face as she only smiled again. How could this woman be _smiling_ in this situation?

"Anna, this is where you have to trust the police," Mulan said. "We've dealt with hostage situations before and we've _never_ let anyone go by themselves. There are only three members of the Royals in play here; my best guess is that they are all going to be in the same room, not patrolling the outside of wherever they are to make sure no police cars show up. I can assemble a small team to escort you, and then you can enter on your own. We won't move until we're sure you and Elsa are safe, or until we detect the smallest amount of danger for you all."

"I need to be a part of this team," Kristoff jumped in. He cut off Anna's possible rebuttal by matching the gaze she had just sent him. "I'm Elsa's best friend, which makes me your best friend by association, Anna; I'm not letting you go through with this on your own."

Secretly, Anna was grateful towards Kristoff and his unconditional chivalry. Here she was, member of the Royals, who falls in love with his best friend, and brings nothing but pain and trouble to her and all he wants to do is help. Anna felt she didn't deserve his help, but she'd be stupid to actually deny it.

"Alright Kristoff," she said with a smile. "You can help; and thank you, really."

Kristoff smirked and ruffled Anna's hair. "Don't mention it, short-stuff. Elsa's important to both of us; it's our job to make sure she gets out of this as unharmed as possible."

Mulan, who had been smiling at the two's exchange, cleared her throat. Kristoff and Anna turned their attention to her as she opened a drawer and pulled out two small microphones. She handed them to Anna.

"Here," she said. "The small, silver circle goes in your ear so we can keep in contact with you if need be. The clip-on can be hidden beneath your collar. We'll be able to hear what's going on, but if you need our help before we decide to jump in, just shout 'help' and we'll burst in, alright?"

Anna nodded as she slid the receiver into her ear. Smiling her thanks to Mulan, she watched the policewoman pick up the phone to contact her husband and put a small group together.

Eerily on cue, another text appeared on Kristoff's phone. Anna looked to it and saw it was the location.

_516 Lower 32nd Street. Come. Alone._

Anna realized the location wasn't that of the Royals hideout and, although she had seen it coming—even Hans wasn't that stupid to return to their hideout—she had been hoping it would have been that easy.

Anna gave Mulan the address before being instructed to go on and head out with Kristoff, assuring them she, Shang, and three other policemen would be behind them shortly after.

Double-checking to make sure she had her gun on her, Anna made to follow Kristoff to his car; the flame of determination only burning greater within her.

XxXxX

Kristoff killed the engine a block away from their destination.

"You have a game plan?" Kristoff asked, watching Anna fidget in the passenger seat.

"Not really," Anna mumbled back. "Just…get Elsa out of there."

"And what about you?"

Anna looked to Kristoff, confusion swimming in her eyes. "What about me?" she asked.

"What's the plan involving your own safety?" the male questioned.

When Anna chose to look away, Kristoff huffed, but had to hide a smirk.

"Anna, I admire your fierce loyalty and care for Elsa, but I can't help but feel you're blinded by her. You're going into a dangerous situation with your only goal being the safety of someone other than you. While it's noble, it's foolish," Kristoff told her.

"I seem to have a foolish streak going," Anna mumbled bitterly. "My whole life has been nothing but foolish and reckless decisions. I ran away from the orphanage which was foolish; I joined the Royals which was reckless _and_ foolish; I fell head over heels for a girl that's too good for me which was foolish; I chose to chase after her instead of thinking for both her and my safety which was reckless. Now I'm here; the culmination of the foolishness and recklessness that is Anna."

Anna was surprised when a large hand patted her shoulder. Looking to the driver's seat, she saw Kristoff smiling sympathetically at her.

"I didn't mean it like that, Anna," he tried to clear up. "I just don't want either of you to get hurt. I may not know you that well, but you mean a lot to Elsa, and I know it would kill her if something else was to happen to you."

Anna weakly smiled at the boy's comfort.

"And I don't think Elsa would take too kindly to your self-deprecation. You know she doesn't see you as a fool; and sure, you may be reckless, but aren't we all at some point in our lives?"

This time, Anna's smile strengthened as she chuckled.

"I suppose you're right, Kristoff."

"I'm always right!" Kristoff boasted, sticking his chest out for emphasis.

Anna let out a pure laugh at that and Kristoff only beamed. He couldn't have Anna going in thinking she was a burden. She needed a clear head, high spirits.

"Now go in there and save our favorite blonde, yeah?"

Anna nodded, her eyes bright and determined—a much better look than the shadows that had accompanied them on their drive.

"What are you going to do?" she asked once her hand was on the door handle.

Now Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I hadn't thought that through yet," he admitted.

"And here you were just critiquing me for being reckless," the redhead retorted with an eye roll.

"Guilty."

Getting out of the car, Anna took in the building that was her destination. Sighing, she spun back to face Kristoff.

"Just be careful; whatever you do," she told him.

Kristoff nodded and replied, "You too."

Mirroring his nod, Anna stepped back from the car. Spinning back around and steeling her nerves, she began her approach.

XxXxX

Elsa watched as Hans paced back and forth in front of her as he had been doing for the past several minutes. Summoning some cryptic bravery, Elsa spoke up.

"Regretting your invitation to Anna now, Hans?" she questioned, actually managing a smirk as well.

Hans rounded on her and Elsa retreated backwards upon watching one of his hands clench into a fist. Irritation was present in his eyes, but before he had time to act on it, a familiar voice cut the silence.

"Can't say I like what you've done with the place; even our hideout was better decorated than this dump."

Elsa had to hide her grin. Anna would never change. Having spent the better part of the past month with the redhead, Elsa knew speaking was one of her defense mechanisms, but despite the fact that Anna was probably nervous at the moment, her rants never failed to lighten the mood—even in the most grim of fashions.

"Well, it wasn't like we were going to high tail it back to our hideout," Elsa heard one of the gang members retort.

"Yeah, Hans' stupidity to seek revenge was a dumb enough act on its own. You guys know you could have easily fled the city; I thought you all were smarter than that," the light voice responded.

A feminine grunt was heard and Elsa's gut clenched. Sure enough, as Anna walked into the room, a new cut on her cheek was bleeding freely. Elsa shot daggers in Bryce's direction as the boy simply smirked at his handiwork.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice rang out, making the blonde's eyes soften as they moved to Anna.

Elsa forced a smile as she watched the redhead tearfully take in her appearance.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"She's just peachy-keen, Anna," Hans cut in. "She'll stay that way if you cooperate."

Anna glared at Hans. "I wasn't asking you," she spat. "Clearly your definition of 'peachy-keen' includes black eyes and cuts and differs from mine."

"I'm fine, Anna; don't worry about me," Elsa replied before being silenced by a glare from Hans and Bryce and Eli returning to her side.

Anna clearly wasn't buying it, but the verbal confirmation did seem to quell her worries slightly. She stood taller as she looked back to Hans.

"Did my boys check you for weapons on the way in?" the king asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "They did and they didn't find anything." Her eyes flashed to the gun sticking out from Hans' belt and then to the knife and gun in Bryce's and Eli's respective hands. "I see the rules don't apply to the home team though."

Hans grinned. "Of course not, my dear Anna. Where would the fun be in that?"

"Cut the crap, Hans!" Anna shouted. "What do you want?"

Hans shrugged. "Safe passage out of the city," he replied.

Anna couldn't help but roll her eyes again. "You had your chance at that and you stupidly passed it up," she said back. "I don't know what you think I can do to help you."

"Oh, you'll help me, Anna; or your girlfriend gets it."

With a snap of his fingers, the knife was back against Elsa's throat. Elsa tensed and Anna let out a cry of protest as she took a step forward.

"I wouldn't continue your silly advance, Anna," Hans chuckled.

Another snap of his fingers and Bryce pressed the knife harder against Elsa's skin. She let out a gasp as the blade made a cut just deep enough to draw blood.

"Stop!" Anna yelled. "Stop it! I-I don't know what you expect me to do, but just stop it!"

Hans looked over his shoulder at Bryce and the knife was taken away, Elsa quietly sighing in relief and willing her heart to slow down.

"I don't know what you can do either, Anna," Hans started, "but you better think of something. You got me into this mess and you're gonna get me out. Had you not turned traitor, none of this would be happening."

"This is crazy, Hans!" Anna exclaimed. "I'm sorry your little gang wasn't what I had hoped it would be; I'm sorry I fell in love; I'm sorry you're such a dick and get off by watching others suffer!"

The glower Hans sent Anna would have normally been enough to send the redhead running, tail between her legs, but with Elsa in the middle of everything, Anna had much more at stake. She couldn't take the coward's way out this time. Daniel wasn't here to stand up for her; this was all on Anna. The ball was in her court.

Elsa watched with heightened anxiety as Hans reached for the gun on his belt. Before another move could be made, however, there was a loud crash from somewhere else.

Elsa noticed Anna tense at the noise and her mind started throwing out possibilities. Had Anna not come alone like Hans asked? While Elsa hoped someone was with her, it could also mean more trouble for all of them.

"Find out what that was!" Hans barked to his lackeys.

Bryce and Eli took off at his orders, retreating through the exit behind Elsa.

"I asked you to come alone," Hans growled at Anna.

"I did!" she bit back. "This is an old building; it was probably just a rat knocking something over!"

As Anna and Hans went back and forth, Elsa thought she heard what sounded like two grunts followed by soft _thumps_ behind her. Craning her neck, she saw nothing through the darkened doorway.

Elsa shifted in her seat and felt the pocketknife still in her pocket. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. Those idiots really hadn't searched her?

Keeping her attention trained on the two other occupants in the room, Elsa began her struggle to reach the knife. Her fingertips brushed it several times before she finally got a decent hold on it. Smirking triumphantly, she carefully pulled it out. Adjusting it in her hands, she began to work on her bonds.

"You're gonna get me out of here, Anna, or I swear to god I'll blow your girlfriend's brains out while you watch!" Hans continued shouting.

"You missed your opportunity already, Hans!" Anna repeated. "I told you that already. Perhaps if you hadn't been so hell bent on meaningless revenge you would be somewhere far away by now!"

Hans shook with rage as he pulled the gun from his belt. "You shut your mouth, bitch!"

As he raised his gun, Anna bent down and pulled her own gun which had been hidden uncomfortably in her sock this entire time. Hans' finger was on the trigger, but before he could pull it, he was knocked off his feet.

"Leave her alone!" Elsa shouted as she took him to the floor.

Anna stood frozen in horror as she watched Elsa and Hans wrestle on the floor. Elsa punched and kicked, but was easily still overpowered by Hans' larger frame. An elbow to the gut had Elsa doubled over and a swift roundhouse kick to the head took her to the ground, unconscious.

"Elsa!"

Her feet finally kicking into gear, it was Anna's turn to leap at Hans.

"Your. Fight. Is. With. Me!" she yelled, a blow connecting with the boy's face at every utterance.

Hans quickly flipped their positions and now Anna had her back on the ground, Hans looming above her, fist after fist making contact with various places on her body. Her mind trailed back to the last time she was in a similar situation and Anna's hope deflated.

However, during one attempt at pushing Hans off her, she looked to Elsa who still lay sprawled out on the ground and her resolve returned. She was fighting for Elsa; she couldn't lose this fight.

Managing to land a kick to Hans' gut, the male jumped off her, doubled over to clutch his stomach.

Anna quickly tried to locate her gun, finally seeing it a few feet away, having been thrown from her grasp in her struggle with Hans.

She made to get up and retrieve it, but a kick to her back had her back on the ground as Hans leapt over her in his attempt to reach the gun first.

Spitting blood from her mouth, Anna looked up just in time to see Hans loom over her, her gun in his hands and sneer on his face as he stared down at her.

A shot exploded and time slowed to a meticulously slow crawl. Anna watched, stunned, as Hans' body jerked like a marionette on a string before collapsing to the floor. Trying to comprehend what had just happened, Anna looked behind her to see a now-conscious Elsa holding Hans' dropped gun, smoke drifting lazily from its barrel.

Anna faintly recalled Mulan shouting "Shots fired!" in her ear piece, before Hans made to get up, pushing Anna aside as he now set his sights on Elsa.

Elsa stiffened her stance at Hans' approach and steadied the gun. The intensity in Elsa's eyes warned she wouldn't hesitate to shoot again.

Just then, cops burst into the room with Mulan and Shang at their head as Hans raised the gun to aim it at Elsa.

Anna made to move.

Five shots were fired.

" _No!_ "

Time came to a standstill.

_**"ANNA!"** _


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVII**

She was floating amidst the clouds, feeling light as a feather; unburdened, free.

_Flash._

She was sinking; slowly, slowly, painfully; cruelly. A blackness enveloped her and closed around her; suffocating her, killing her.

 _Flash_.

It was quiet; too quiet. There wasn't a sound to be heard. She couldn't even hear her own breathing; she couldn't even _feel_ herself breathing.

Was she breathing?

_Flash._

It was loud; incredibly, painfully loud. Her eardrums were bleeding; her head throbbing with the nocuous voices drumming in her head.

_Flash._

There was a blur of blonde. She blinked and the blonde blur focused somewhat. A braid; a flowing braid of gold. She blinked again and two hauntingly familiar orbs of blue were looking down at her; calling to her; begging her.

_Flash._

"Anna!"

_Flash._

She was tired. The blonde was talking.

"Anna, stay with me!"

_Flash._

Something wet fell on her. She blinked. Her angel was crying, blue eyes leaking droplets of crystal.

"Anna, don't do this!"

_Flash._

The blackness returned; enveloped her again. This time it stayed. She was scared. She was sinking again and there was no anchor in sight. Her angel's voice was comforting, but it was nothing she could grab onto. She would die in this black ocean. An ocean that was slowly turning red with blood as a storm brewed overhead.

She was dying.

_Flash._

" _ **Anna!"**_

She tried reaching for her angel; Death began pulling her the other way.

"E…Elsa…"

XxXxX

She came to again with a shock accompanied by a flash of lightening. She was in the middle of a forest, thunder rumbling up above.

"She's flat lining!"

"Start manual ventilation!"

"Charge to 300!"

"Please, save her!"

The trees were talking. Some were laughing. It all filled her head; she didn't know up from down.

 _Flash_.

Her body jumped involuntarily as lightening flashed again; the melody of the thunder repeating soon after.

"Nothing!"

"Damn it; try again!"

"Charge to 350!"

"Anna, _please_..."

The trees moved. They bore manic grins; their eyes blood red, liquid dripping from their sockets like tears. She trembled where she stood.

_Flash._

Another jerk of her body, another flash of lightening. Blood rained down on her. Tears spilled from her eyes.

She curled in on herself, waiting for this hellish nightmare to pass.

"Elsa…"

XxXxX

The silence was pounding in Elsa's ears as she rubbed at the tears in her eyes for what had to be the seventh time that minute. She blinked and another tear started its course. She wrapped her arms tighter around her legs, forehead resting on her knees as her body was overcome with sobs yet again.

She wasn't sure what was going on. She had long since given up on determining what was real and what was a dream. Ever since those shots were fired, Elsa seemed to be on autopilot; a helpless onlooker as her life spiraled out of control.

It had only been three hours, yet it felt like a year to Elsa.

Hans had fired two rounds at Elsa the same time Elsa pulled the trigger herself. She hadn't even heard the two shots come from Mulan's and Shang's guns respectively. No, she had been too preoccupied with the fragments of metal speeding their way towards her.

The fragments of metal that never ended up making contact.

She had slowly opened her eyes to see a sight which would plague her for years to come.

Anna stood before her, arms stretched wide, mouth frozen in a scream.

_"Anna!"_

The redhead had begun to sway before falling backwards into Elsa's arms, the blonde immediately feeling the warmth of blood.

Collapsing to the floor, Elsa observed Anna. One bullet had connected with her gut; the wound pumping out blood with each shudder that wracked the young girl. The other bullet entered her chest and Elsa could only pray it missed her heart.

 _"Anna! Anna!"_ Elsa had called, fingers tapping the redhead's cheek.

Anna's eyes were darting every which way, unfocused as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

 _"Someone do something!"_ Elsa yelled, bringing Mulan and Shang over.

Shang was instantly on his radio calling in several ambulances to their location. Elsa felt Mulan's hand on her shoulder, but Elsa only encircled Anna more, pulling the girl to her chest, careless of the blood that was now staining her clothes.

 _"Anna, don't do this; don't die._ " she whispered, tears escaping on her own accord. _"Stay with me, baby, please."_

She watched in horror as Anna's hand—which until then had been clenched into a tight fist—slackened, opening as it slowly paled.

 _"_ _ **Anna!**_ _"_ Elsa screamed.

Her body bending protectively over Anna's, Elsa wept harder, her hands grabbing fistfuls of copper hair and bloody clothes.

Paramedics ran into the room and over to the girls on the floor. Several began trying to remove Anna from Elsa's arms, but Elsa held strong. They were taking her away! Elsa fought back, intent on keeping Anna in her arms where she would be safe and warm.

She knew she wasn't thinking clearly as she cursed and shouted at the medics, even going as far as pushing Mulan backwards as the policewoman attempted to calm the blonde.

There was a moment of peace and Elsa held Anna tighter in her arms, placing chaste kisses across the girl's many freckles.

Then there was a pinch in her side and her world became fuzzy.

She felt herself begrudgingly let go of Anna.

She watched the paramedics pick the girl up and rush out of view.

She tried to call out to the redhead, but didn't know if she was heard.

Her eyelids became heavy.

She was at peace.

When Elsa came to, she was in an ambulance; the sedative she had been given wearing off much sooner than anticipated. She awoke just in time to see Anna's body jerk beside her as the doctors shocked her in order to restart her heart.

A long beep broke through the silence and Elsa started crying again.

 _"She's flat lining!"_ a medic cried, looking to a screen that displayed the line accompanied by the drawn out beep.

 _"Start manual ventilation!"_ another called as the first medic brought out an air mask and strapped it to Anna's face.

Elsa watched in dread as he began squeezing a balloon of sorts and peaks started to appear on Anna's screen, a quiet beep following each peak. Meanwhile the other medic busied himself with the paddles in his hand.

_"Charge to 300!"_

The man helping Anna to breathe pulled the mask away as the paddles were placed on her chest. A medic yelled "clear!" and Elsa watched Anna's body flail as the shock coursed through her.

Nothing.

New tears leaked from her eyes as Elsa cried out, _"Please, save her!"_

The men seemed surprised Elsa had regained consciousness already and a third quickly prepared another sedative.

Another prick of her skin and Elsa knew the blackness would soon come beckoning.

Haziness blurred her vision as Anna's body was electrocuted yet again and the doctors continued to shout at the other.

Groaning, Elsa succumbed to the darkness.

 _"Anna,_ please… _"_

She had woken up in a hospital bed two hours later. A nurse, who had been scribbling on a clipboard at the foot at Elsa's bed, smiled when she saw the blonde was back in the land of the living. A doctor had been called in and had explained to Elsa that she had several broken ribs, a black eye, a slight concussion and stitches on her cheek from a particularly nasty cut. Her wrists and ankles were also bruising from her bonds, but were simply superficial wounds.

After passing a psych examination and downing several glasses of water, Elsa struggled to sit up in bed.

 _"And Anna?"_ she had asked. _"How's Anna?"_

Her stomach knotted at the grim look that overtook the doctor's face.

_"She's in surgery; has been for the past hour. One bullet was a simple through-and-through, which is good. The other though…"_

Elsa watched in apprehension as the doctor sat down on the bed and placed a gentle hand on Elsa's shoulder.

 _"The other nicked her heart,"_ he finished. As the tears welled in Elsa's eyes, he attempted to smile comfortingly. _"The surgeons are doing all they can. The fact that she's still in there is good news; it means she fighting. She's not gone yet."_

 _"She has to fight…"_ Elsa mumbled more to herself, though the doctor heard and fixed her with a bigger smile.

 _"She is,"_ he repeated, affirmed. _"You have to believe she will continue to."_

Elsa nodded and the doctor slowly took his leave. Spending the next few minutes shedding tears for Anna somewhere with hands, scalpels, and gods know what else in her chest, Elsa continued to amaze herself with how many tears her body was capable of producing. She wiped at her eyes and made to push herself off the bed.

She was going to look for Anna; the redhead needed her and Elsa would be damned if she just waited helplessly in this room.

Cringing at the slight throb of her ribs, Elsa staggered from her room.

It wasn't hard to track down the hallway which held the operating rooms. After asking an orderly, she had been led to a hallway to find Mulan and Kristoff sitting in chairs lining the wall. Large double doors were at the end of the hallway, an illuminated _OR 2_ indicating Anna's ongoing surgery.

Both the policewoman and boy looked up at Elsa's approach and gave sad smiles. Kristoff moved over a seat, offering Elsa a space between them.

After sitting down and receiving a gigantic bear hug from Kristoff and even a hug from Mulan along with condolences for Anna's wellbeing, Elsa remained in said chair for the next hour.

Uncurling from her position, she stretched. Mulan had left some time ago to head back to the precinct, saying she'd be back later with Shang, and Kristoff had left only minutes ago to grab him and Elsa a bite to eat.

Elsa glanced back up to the light above the double doors. She debated on whether or not she wanted that light to go out or not. If it did, that meant Anna's surgery was over; but it may also mean she didn't make it. Elsa was sure she wouldn't be able to handle it if Anna died, and therefore, part of her continued to pray it would stay lit. If Anna was alive in this moment, this moment never needed to end.

As if attune to Elsa's thoughts, the light suddenly went out with a gentle _ding_ and Elsa waited with baited breath.

The double doors opened and Elsa was surprised to see Dr Marsh step out. Upon seeing Elsa, he smiled and removed his scrub cap.

"Elsa," he greeted. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Anna," Elsa whispered. "Is she…?"

Huffing, Dr Marsh sat down beside her, folding his hands in his lap.

"She's alive," he replied.

Elsa felt like she was reborn; then she took note of the look in Marsh's eye and wanted to go crawling back into her metaphorical womb.

"But…?" she offered hesitantly.

"She's in a coma," the doctor finished. "It's uncertain whether she'll ever wake up or not."

Elsa's world came crashing down.

"B-But…" she stuttered, "she wasn't hit in t-the head!"

Dr Marsh smiled sympathetically and squeezed Elsa's shoulder.

"That doesn't matter, my dear," he said. "The injury to her heart, the efforts to keep her alive, and the surgery took a lot from her. She was unconscious for so long that her brain was deprived of oxygen. We had to revive her several times during surgery as well. Her heart wasn't taking the strain very well, but it seems her will remained strong. She came back every time."

"Wh-What…are her c-chances?" Elsa was almost afraid to ask.

Dr Marsh sighed again and his grip on her shoulder tightened even further.

"Elsa, I'm afraid they're fifty-fifty."

XxXxX

She was afraid to open her eyes again. She was afraid of what she might see. She had been at peace for the past several hours and she hated to think it would instantly shatter with the opening of her eyes. She felt herself being watched and filled with dread at the feeling. It was probably Death again. Staring into her with soulless eyes and beckoning her with the gleam of his scythe. She had managed to thwart all of his attempts so far, but she was so weak; she didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

"You just gonna lie in the elevator all day?" a voice that most certainly _did not_ belong to the demon laughed.

Hesitantly, she opened her eyes to find herself curled in a ball on the floor, a hulking blonde standing above her.

"Kristoff?"

Kristoff smiled. "Hey there, short-stuff."

Jumping to her feet, she quickly noticed the absence of any pain. Strange, she thought. She vaguely remembered being shot.

"W-What's going on?" she asked. "Am I dreaming?"

Kristoff fixed her with a smirk, although it fell slightly as if he was uncertain.

"Well… Kinda?" he responded.

She quirked an eyebrow at his answer. Sighing, he pressed a button on the elevator and held out a hand.

"Come with me, Anna," he said.

The elevator dinged as she took his hand, but she was perturbed when the doors didn't open. Before she could ask if the elevator was malfunctioning, Kristoff led her _through_ the door. A sickening feeling built up in her stomach as they passed through the barrier.

"Kristoff…" she started, "I'm not…dead, am I?"

Again, he fixed her with an uncertain smirk—now almost looking like a grin.

"Kinda," he responded.

Anna pulled her hand away. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kristoff spun to face her, his expression pained. "Anna, please; just follow me, okay? I'm trying to help you understand."

Staring him down to determine his worth, Anna finally conceded, but refused to take his hand again. Following him down a brightly lit hallway, Anna picked up on the lack of people milling about.

"Aren't we in a hospital?" she asked. "Where're all the doctors? Nurses? Patients?"

"You're the only patient here, Anna," Kristoff ominously responded.

Anna blinked and was about to question him further when she realized they were not passing any rooms. The hallway was empty, save for one lone door at the end. Anna gulped.

"What's through that door?" she asked.

Kristoff stopped before it, hands behind his back. "Go on inside; I'll be right in."

Hesitating, she began to back away before Kristoff all but pushed her through the closed door. Catching her balance, she looked around. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight that greeted her.

She was lying in a bed, hooked up to various machines, her pallor sickly.

But…she was standing right here, too, wasn't she?

There was something else, though.

Elsa was sitting beside the bed, her hand tightly wrapped around the Anna's in the bed. She had her back to Anna in the doorway, but Anna could clearly hear her cries.

"Elsa?"

The blonde didn't turn.

"She can't hear you."

Anna spun to see Kristoff now standing beside her.

"Why not?"

The male shrugged. "'Cause you're not real," he offered.

"So I _am_ dreaming?"

Again, Kristoff only offered a shrug in return.

What the hell was going on?

"Why am I here?" Anna tried next.

"I'm showing you what you have to fight for," Kristoff replied, motioning to Elsa.

Slowly, Anna walked up to the elder girl, Kristoff following her steps on the opposite side of the bed.

"She hasn't left your side, you know," he said.

Anna observed the stitches on Elsa's cheek and reached out to caress them. Only when her hand fazed right through the blonde did Anna pull her hand away.

"You should've seen her when the paramedics tried to take you away," Kristoff continued with a somber chuckle as Anna traced Elsa's black eye. "She was so hysterical they had to sedate her."

"They did?" Anna asked, her eyes moving to look at the boy across from her.

"I'd never seen her like that," he said with a nod to her question. "It was terrifying. I… She wasn't Elsa in that moment; I don't think she even knew what was happening. All she knew was that you were dying in her arms and she was helpless to stop it."

Anna felt him staring and looked back over.

"Why did you take the bullets for her?" he asked sternly.

"I saved your best friend, Kristoff!" she exclaimed defensively. "It sounds like you're blaming me for all of this!"

He only repeated his question. Anna looked to her body in the bed, eyes clenched shut in obvious pain.

"I…couldn't let her die," she mumbled. "It was my fault she was there in the first place. Hans' fight was with me from the beginning, not her. She was innocent. I had to protect that innocence."

"You have to wake up from this, Anna," Kristoff told her, also looking to the body in the bed solemnly. "You can't be her hero and then die on her."

"I don't want to!" Anna cried. "Why can't I wake myself up now?"

"You're not trying hard enough."

Tears pricked her eyes as she screamed at the blond. "I am trying! You have no idea how hard I'm trying! I've been trying since I was shot, damn it!" Wrapping her arms around herself, she collapsed to the floor. "It just hurts so much," she whispered. "Every time I push, the pain pushes back harder and overpowers my will. I am trying, Kristoff, I swear. I don't want to die…"

Kristoff stroked Anna's hair in the bed softly, smiling sadly at the frail form before him. Anna watched from the floor, her eyes glancing to Elsa as the blonde wiped several tears from her eyes.

"She's already watched her parents die from this position, Anna," Kristoff whispered, suddenly sounding so far away. Anna looked back at Elsa, her heart breaking as she pictured a young Elsa crying at her parents' bedside as they slipped away from her. "Don't let someone else she loves go like this. You have to get back to her."

Anna wanted to scream, but just as she opened her mouth to do so, everything around her became black.

"Kristoff?" she asked, looking around frantically for some light but to no avail.

The pain was back, Death and his glistening scythe lurking in Anna's shadow.

Her eyes shot open as she let out a gasp. Shooting into a sitting position, she took in her surroundings. Sun light beamed down on her and a breeze danced through her braids.

"Where am I now?" she mumbled, holding her head as a dull throb started.

Blinking, she looked down and saw a gray slate of marble. The writing carved into it was faded from the weather and age, but Anna knew what it was.

A tombstone. She was in a graveyard.

This couldn't be good.

"Please don't tell me I have to watch my funeral," she choked on a sob.

What kind of sick game was this? She wished she could wake up. Elsa would make all this better.

Making to stand, Anna looked around again and took in the tombstones around her. They fell into neat rows which stretched on for miles. Some were simple and flat, while some were tall and elaborate structures.

Down one row in particular, a tent was set up and a group of people surrounded it. Anna began walking towards it without a second thought.

Two caskets rested beneath the tent, hidden from the damaging sun. A small group of people surrounded them, all dressed in black and all weeping.

Anna's eyes fell to the little girl clutching an older woman's hand and her heart shot to her throat.

That was Elsa as a little girl.

Unbidden tears came to Anna's eyes.

_Oh gods; don't tell me this is…_

"She was far too young, the poor thing," a kind, gentle voice flitted to her on the wind.

Anna turned to her left and saw a beautiful woman standing beside her. Her chocolate brown hair was done up in a bun and she had familiar piercing blue eyes.

"She still grew up into the magnificent young lady we knew she would, though," an equally kind male voice added.

Turning to her right, Anna took in the man now beside her. He had a mop of blonde hair atop his head, his saddened eyes a shade lighter than the woman's.

"You're…Elsa's parents… Aren't you?" Anna asked, looking back and forth between the pair.

The woman nodded and the man placed a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder. She felt her knees go weak.

"Why is this happening?" she whimpered.

"We're here to persuade you to not follow Death's path, dear," Elsa's mother told her gently. "We know it's not voluntary, but it is a battle you have to win."

"Gods only know how we fought to stay with our little Elsa," her father cut in. "Clearly we didn't win that battle."

"And look what it did to our baby!" her mother cried.

Anna looked back over to the young Elsa. Although she held the older woman's hand in a death grip, no tears fell from her eyes. She looked on to her parents' graves with an almost vacant expression.

"She never cried?" Anna asked.

"She did," Elsa's father corrected, "just not at our funeral."

"She cried at our bedside in the hospital and cried for god knows how long after the ceremony, but she never let a tear fall here," her mother joined in.

"I think she thought we were watching and wanted to be brave for us," her father chimed back in. "She didn't know we'd be watching over her the rest of her life and would see the thousands of tears shed for us down the road."

"Our death changed our little girl," Elsa's mother went on. "Like any death of a parent would, it shattered her. She lost her light, lost her innocence; became a shell of who she used to be. And at such a young age; she was only six, you know."

"I know," Anna responded with a sad smile, looking on as the caskets were lowered into the ground. "She told me."

"You changed her," Elsa's father spoke up, his hand squeezing Anna's shoulder. "When she met you… I had never seen her look that happy since before our deaths."

Anna blinked back a tear. "But I brought her so much pain," she muttered. "She deserves better."

"Nonsense, dear!" her mother scolded. "You know yourself Elsa forgives you for all your faults; don't condemn yourself to such disdain!"

"But…"

"'But' nothing, Anna," the man replied. "Our Elsa loves you." With a chuckle, he added, "Almost as much as she loved us."

"She has a lot of love hidden inside her," the woman agreed. "She's buried it inside herself since our passing, but you knew that; you drew it out of her. You've changed her, dearie; that's why you can't leave her now."

"It would destroy Elsa," her father confirmed.

" _I'm trying_!" Anna shouted at the pair, her hands balling into tight fists. "I don't want to leave her, okay? I love your daughter more than you can possibly understand, but…it's not that easy to get back."

"Anna." Anna looked up and into the gaze of Elsa's mother, eyes identical to Elsa's boring into her soul. "We know that, dear; we were in your exact shoes. But we failed where you have to triumph. I know you're friend Kristoff told you the same thing, and I know it's frustrating, but you've got to try harder. Okay? For Elsa."

Sniffing, Anna nodded. "I can do it," she said.

Elsa's mother enveloped her in a hug and Elsa's father joined in as well.

"Yes, you can," Elsa's father said. "You have more fight in you than you know, Anna. Our daughter is in excellent hands."

Anna smiled and basked in the warmth the couple gave off.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"And don't you dare to even think you don't have our blessing when the time comes," Elsa's mother added with a melodic laugh, her voice now sounding far away.

Anna—now blushing profusely at Elsa's mother's jab—knew what was coming as the voices drifted away. Peering out of the embrace, she looked to the young Elsa again as she placed a flower on each of her parents' graves. Determined not to put Elsa through another funeral, Anna closed her eyes.

Then she opened them…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVIII**

It had been three weeks since Anna had fallen into a coma. Three weeks with no improvement. Although the doctors tried to reassure Elsa that Anna's condition wasn't deteriorating either, which was good, the blonde refused to see the lack of change as good news. She wouldn't consider anything good news until Anna opened her eyes.

Elsa had barely left Anna's side during the three weeks as well; choosing to stay at the redhead's bedside should she miss the chance of her waking up. Of course, Elsa still had classes to tend to and work shifts to cover, but when she wasn't at school or Starbucks, she was at the hospital. Kristoff kept his visits regular, too; although he mostly stopped by to check up on Elsa and make sure she was holding up alright. He knew Anna's condition was taking a toll on her and he had made it his responsibility to bring Elsa meals and changes of clothes every now and then.

Dr Marsh had been kind enough to put another bed in Anna's room so Elsa could spend the night whenever she wished. Elsa took advantage of this liberty the majority of the time, only staying at her own place when she needed to shower or study for exams.

She had tried studying in Anna's room several times, but the repetitious beeps from Anna's heart monitor constantly disturbed her. While soothing to Elsa at any other time, they proved to be a great distraction when studying; her mind continuing to think up worst case scenarios like when Anna's heart would begin to fail. Thoughts like that usually sent Elsa home for the night, but had her returning bright and early the next morning, feeling guilty for leaving Anna's side so easily.

There hadn't been a moment during the past three weeks when Elsa hadn't been terrified. Her grades were slipping slightly as her mind constantly wandered to Anna during class, fretting that the redhead would wake up alone; she was constantly checking her phone at work to see if Dr Marsh had called to say Anna had awakened, although Kai was nice enough to give her shorter shifts while Anna was in the hospital.

The worst part was sleep. Elsa hadn't had a decent night's rest since the night before her abduction. She knew she had prominent bags beneath her eyes and she credited everyone she came across for never mentioning their obviousness.

It wasn't as if she wasn't tired; gods only knew how exhausted she was at the end of every day. She yearned for sleep; peaceful sleep. But just as it seemed to come, it would be shattered by a nightmare. Her dreams varied in content, but they always ended with Anna's untimely death. Whether it was at Hans' hands or in her hospital bed, they plagued Elsa every night. Dr Marsh had offered to prescribe Elsa medication to help her sleep, but she constantly turned him down. Even she wasn't sure why she continued doing so.

"Good afternoon, Elsa," the voice of Lieutenant Shang broke through Elsa's musings.

Elsa looked up as he and Mulan walked into the hospital room, a vase of flowers in Mulan's hands.

The police couple had made it their duty to consistently check up on Anna the past few weeks as well. Anna's room was decorated with flowers gifted from Mulan and Shang—and apparently several other members of the police force as well. Word of Anna's "bravery" in turning in the Royals had spread and she had garnered quite a fan base from city authorities. The media had caught wind of her heroics as well, but Shang and Mulan made sure to keep them out of the hospital, although Elsa still found herself being accosted by news anchors on a daily basis.

" _Channel 7_ sent these for Anna," Mulan quipped as she found room for the flowers on a counter in the room.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Are they asking for an interview in return?" she questioned bitterly.

Mulan chuckled. "No, actually; they're just expressing their sincere concerns. My good friend, Ariel, runs _Channel 7_ and she knows better than to try and run this story."

"That makes one out of five networks…" Elsa grumbled.

Shang came up behind Elsa and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you go get some rest, Elsa?" he said. "We can watch over Anna for a few hours."

Elsa looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't you have work to do?" Noting the harshness in her tone, she shook her head quickly. "I mean, I'm grateful, but aren't you all still busy with this caseload?"

Shang shrugged. "It's nothing Ling and the others can't handle for a few hours."

Elsa bit her lip and looked back to Anna. "I don't want to leave," she said. "What if Anna wakes up? What if her condition worsens?"

"Her condition won't get worse, Elsa," Mulan reassured. "Dr Marsh keeps trying to tell you she's stable."

"But she could still wake up," Elsa continued. "What if she wakes up and I'm not here? What's she going to think? She's been asleep for so long, what if she's scared?"

Smiling, Mulan's hand found Elsa's other shoulder. "Your concern is admirable, Elsa, but your worry is getting to your head. You need sleep; at least a couple hours' worth."

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand. "But…" she trailed off.

Mulan's hand squeezed her shoulder. "Please, Elsa," she begged. "Let me take you home. I'll stay with you while you sleep and I promise I'll bring you back in three hours tops."

"And I'll contact you both if even the smallest change takes place here," Shang added with a smile.

Letting out a sigh which caused her whole body to shudder, Elsa breathed out, "Fine; but just for a few hours."

Kissing each of Anna's knuckles, she gently set the girl's hand back down by her side before standing.

"I'll be back, Anna, I promise," she whispered, bending over to kiss her cheek.

The beep of Anna's heart monitor was Elsa's only answer, and with a gentle tug from Mulan, Elsa turned to leave the room. As they walked down the hallway, Elsa heard Shang sit in the chair and say to Anna, "You've got quite the guardian angel there, Anna."

Elsa smiled despite herself.

 _Guardian angel_ , she mused with an internal laugh. _More like the shoulder angel that won't leave you alone._

To Elsa's relief, Mulan kept to her word. They arrived at Elsa's apartment, and after serving Elsa a cup of tea with an added "secret ingredient" Mulan said her mother always used before bed, sent Elsa off to her room. Whatever the ingredient was, it worked wonders and Elsa was dead to the world in just a few minutes.

The three hours passed by in the span of minutes. While Elsa would have happily stayed in her bed for the remainder of the day, the thought of Anna waking without her beside her had Elsa up and out of bed in less than a second. Feeling remarkably refreshed for such a small amount of sleep, Elsa and Mulan quickly left to return to the hospital.

They found Shang where they left him, going over a case file in the chair. Seeing Elsa come up to greet Anna with another kiss to her cheek, he stood with a stretch.

"Feeling better?" he inquired.

Elsa flashed a smile as she replied, "Much, actually."

Shang cast her a knowing smirk. "Mulan give you some of her mother's tea?"

She heard Mulan laugh at the mention and she replied for Elsa. "I did; it worked wonders, as it always does."

"I love that stuff," Shang sighed with a whimsical smile.

Elsa laughed, as his look in that moment did not match his demeanor, and soon the police couple was laughing as well.

In that moment, despite Anna's condition, Elsa felt as if everything was becoming right in her world again. The Royals were in the hands of the law, Elsa had acquired new allies and friends throughout the entire ordeal, and Anna was alive and well—albeit asleep and unaware to the mending of her broken world.

Although she wouldn't be asleep for much longer.

Had Elsa not managed to doze off—the effects of Mulan's soothing tea apparently still lingering—she would have heard the pacing of Anna's heart monitor pick up.

XxXxX

After her confrontation with Kristoff and Elsa's parents, Anna had found herself in a dark hallway. She had waited for some new apparition to appear before her and coax her back to life, but with the passing of several minutes, it became clear she was finally alone.

 _"Some light would be great_ ," Anna mumbled to herself, her eyes having difficulty adjusting to the immense darkness around her.

In compliance with her thoughts, a speck of light appeared at the end of the hallway. Turning, Anna faced it, a slightly bewildered expression on her face. The light was beckoning her toward it, but she vehemently detested going towards it.

After all, didn't all movies and books tell you _not_ to go towards the light in a situation like this?

"Do not be afraid, Anna."

Spinning around, Anna found Elsa's parents and Kristoff before her yet again.

"You _want_ me to go towards the light?" she nearly balked.

She watched as Elsa's mother laughed. "My dear, do not believe everything you read or see. Can't you tell this light is different?"

Anna turned back to face the small rectangle of light. Squinting, she contemplated it for a moment before coming up empty.

Nope; it didn't feel any different to her.

"Elsa's waiting for you on the other side," she heard Kristoff say. "All you have to do is run toward the light."

"But…" Her words failed her.

"This tunnel will not take you to heaven," Elsa's father told her.

"Or hell," Kristoff added with a grin, before it fell from a sidelong glance from the older male next to him.

"It is the tunnel back," Elsa's father continued. "You are so close, Anna. All your body needs is this final push."

 _Home stretch_ , Anna thought with a silent chuckle.

"I'm that close?" she asked aloud.

All three people before her smiled.

"You're that close, dear," Elsa's mother said.

"You're that close to being free," her father added.

"You're that close to Elsa," Kristoff piped in.

 _Elsa._ Anna's mind clung to that word. _She's on the other side of that light._

"All I have to do is run?" she asked, turning yet again to face the glow.

"Or walk," Kristoff replied with a shrug, though Anna never saw it. "Although it will surely take you much longer if you do."

She took a hesitant step forward and the light pulsed. Another step and it pulsed again; encouraging her to continue her approach.

A beat passed and then Anna broke into an all-out sprint. She faintly recalled hearing Elsa's parents cheer her on and paid little attention to Kristoff's call of "See you on the other side, short- stuff!"

The beacon slowly but steadily grew bigger the closer she got, its previous pulses now going haywire in her mad dash.

Anna was briefly surprised that her run wasn't straining her body, but then she recalled that this wasn't really her body. Just like when she didn't feel the gunshots with Kristoff, this vessel she occupied cast everything away. She could run like this all day and never feel the slightest bit exhausted.

Before she knew it, she was only feet away from the hammering glow. Grinning, Anna spurred herself to go even faster and she pushed herself through daybreak.

Then she was falling, but she found she wasn't alarmed.

It was a pleasant fall; for she knew she would land next to Elsa.

XxXxX

A steady rhythm of beeping was the first thing she remembered hearing. It was quiet aside from that. Her eyelids fluttered and were instantly assaulted by the bright gleam of white light. Groaning and turning her head to the side, Anna was reluctant to try again.

The beeps were getting on her last nerve however, as they had failed to slow in the slightest. Slowly and carefully, she opened her eyes again.

Anna couldn't stop the smile from slowly spreading across her face.

There, asleep in a chair, was Elsa.

Anna's breath hitched and the beeps matched her catch on screen in response.

She was back.

She was alive.

A tear slid down her cheek and Anna lifted a heavy hand to her face to get rid of the wetness. Putting her limbs to use again sent a wave of feeling through Anna's body and the pain caught up to her. It wasn't as intense as she recalled immediately after being shot, but the dull throb was still there nonetheless. Her mouth was also incredibly dry and her legs were shouting in protest for having rested for so long.

However, over all the pain, all the dull aches and numbing throbs, there was one feeling that seemed out of place.

Comfort; a warm, all-encompassing comfort that quickly overthrew the aches.

Looking around, Anna grinned when she saw her sense of peace was her hand clasped tightly in Elsa's.

"Elsa…" she croaked.

Her throat burned as she vocalized her thoughts finally, and after painfully swallowing what little moisture there was in her mouth, she tried again.

"Elsa."

Anna watched as the blonde's face twitched and the grip on her hand tightened slightly. Still smiling, Anna flexed her captive hand.

That bit of movement immediately had the older girl wide awake.

Anna took in the expressions in Elsa's eyes as they shuffled through a variety of emotions in the span of a few seconds. First there was confusion—disoriented from her sudden awakening—then, there was recognition as Elsa remembered where she was, then sadness as Anna still hadn't awakened and the twitch of her hand had only been a dream.

Anna blinked and grinned again as the sadness fled and was quickly replaced by shock.

"A-Anna?"

God, she had missed that voice.

As Anna squeezed Elsa's hand, the final emotions passed across blue irises: relief, joy and love—in that exact order.

"I'm okay, Elsa," the redhead uttered.

Elsa threw herself from the chair as she nearly jumped on the bed, grabbing Anna in the fiercest, yet gentlest hug she could muster.

"You're alive," Elsa whispered, her voice cracking as the floodgates opened.

With little difficultly, Anna returned the embrace, nuzzling the blonde's neck.

"I'm alive," she returned.

She heard Elsa choke out a laugh before she was pulled back and came face to face with glistening eyes. Elsa stared at her for a long moment and Anna suddenly felt guilty. Elsa was simply absorbing this no doubt incredible sight before her and Anna was at fault.

She had selfishly put herself in harm's way and although her intentions had been nothing but admirable, they had also been undoubtedly stupid. She had caused Elsa such pain, such sadness; the tears running down her pale cheeks were evidence enough.

Anna reached up and affectionately cleared the tears from Elsa's face, but the action only seemed to evoke more tears, the action only confirming Anna's revival.

"I'm sorry," the younger girl whispered, thumb still stroking Elsa's cheek. "I didn't mean to cause you such pain."

Elsa shook her head and silenced her worries with a sensual kiss to her lips.

"You don't have to apologize," Elsa replied. "All that matters is that you're okay now. The rest is history."

Anna smiled genuinely before it turned coy. "Have I ever told you how good you are to me?"

Elsa smirked and kissed her again. "And have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Now shedding tears of her own, Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck before nearly bringing the girl down on top of her in her embrace. After a bit of re-situating by both parties, Anna curled up against Elsa's side, smiling contentedly as the blonde placed kiss after kiss atop the redhead's temple.

A few minutes of silence passed, each girl simply basking in the other's presence and affection. However, it was soon broken by Anna.

"Elsa," she started, and there was a bit of uncertainty in her voice. "How long have I been out?"

Elsa's embrace only tightened as she replied, "Almost a month," and she felt Anna shiver against her.

"I'm sorry," Anna only whispered again.

Elsa shook her head and placed another kiss to her temple. "It's okay," she repeated.

"No, it's not," Anna tried to fight. "I can't imagine the grief I put you through, Elsa; all because I acted selfishly."

Turning onto her side so she could look the redhead in the eye, Elsa fixed her with a hardened glare.

"Anna, you did not act selfishly, alright?" she firmly stated. "You saved me. What you did was brave, and while this past month might have been hell for me, all that matters now is that you're _alive_. You're in my arms again and you're _alive_."

"But I could've died," Anna mumbled, fisting the fabric of Elsa's shirt.

"But you didn't," Elsa replied. "And honestly?" she started, now smiling somewhat shyly, "I knew you weren't going to. I mean, yeah, I was terrified at first, but after a while, I knew you'd be okay. I stayed by your bedside the majority of the time not because I was afraid you would die while I was gone, but because I was afraid you would wake up. I wanted to be there for you when you did, and while I may have been asleep, I was."

Anna smiled and just cuddled closer to the blonde. "Well, I'm still sorry," she said with a smile.

"You can apologize all you want," Elsa replied with a smile, "but there's nothing for you to be forgiven for."

She felt more than heard Anna yawn beside her and Elsa's smile softened.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered. "You might have been unconscious all this time, but you're body still isn't fully recovered."

Anna took her hand and squeezed it, looking into blue irises that held her future beneath their surface. "Promise you'll stay right here?"

Elsa squeezed right back and responded with, "I'm right where I belong."

_Fin_


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue**

_One year later_

"Elsaaaaa," Anna whined as the laughing blonde pulled a blindfold down over the younger girl's eyes. "Why can't I see where we're going?"

"I told you, silly, it's a surprise!" Elsa chuckled as she rounded her car and sat in the driver's seat. "Now, no peeking!"

"I can't see a damn thing out of this thing," Anna retorted with a pout. "No need to worry about that."

"Good," Elsa quipped, and with that she pulled out of the lot of her apartment complex, briefly consulting the map in her lap.

Today marked the one year anniversary of Anna leaving the hospital and Elsa planned to make the day a special one. The day also marked the six month anniversary—or whatever you were supposed to call it, Elsa internally scoffed—of her and Anna's "official" relationship.

Okay, so it had taken the girls six whole months to actually get together, but Elsa honestly thought life now wasn't much different than it had been six months earlier. Anna had been living with Elsa before they were "girlfriends"—hell, she had lived with Elsa even _before_ the whole ordeal with the Royals. It wasn't like they never made out before either.

What was different?

Elsa blushed as she forced herself to focus on the road.

 _The sex_.

The night they became girlfriends was the night they had finally consummated their relationship. Believe it or not, the whole thing had been entirely Elsa's idea as well; something the blonde was proud of even to this day.

She had taken Anna out to a nice restaurant that night where she—quite embarrassingly, now looking back on it—asked to be Anna's girlfriend. The redhead, of course, had no qualms and had all but thrown herself across the table to grab the elder in a hug. Squeal included.

Elsa smiled as she recalled the rest of the night.

They had returned home from dinner and Elsa had shyly led Anna to her bedroom. Still completely inexperienced at this whole "relationship" thing, she had almost gone all out and done the silly thing with the rose petals strewn across the bedroom, but thought against it last minute.

Too cliché.

Instead, the bedroom wasn't decorated at all, and Anna had been royally confused until Elsa had her lips to hers and had the redhead straddled beneath her on the bed.

Anna had no complaints as Elsa knew she wouldn't, and clothes were discarded in the blink of an eye.

While the gnawing worry that she was going to mess this up sat at the bottom of her stomach the entire time, the way Anna screamed her name come her release and the scratch marks Elsa found on her back the following day proved she never had anything to worry about.

Needless to say, now the sex was plentiful and Elsa had quickly picked up on the fact that Anna was an insatiable little minx.

Grinning deviously, Elsa reached over to stroke Anna's inner thigh. The younger girl gasped before she giggled and swatted Elsa's hand away.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Not while I can't see! And aren't you driving?"

"Guilty," Elsa chuckled, taking her hand away and placing it back on the wheel.

Elsa wouldn't have her any other way.

Even before their relationship had come to full bloom, the Royals had been tried and convicted. Hans had been shot by both Mulan and Shang the same time Anna had been shot, and he had spent his own month in the hospital under strict supervision while recovering from the removal of his shredded spleen. Upon his release, he was transported back to the police station where he rejoined his fellow gang members in lockup—including Bryce and Eli who had been found unconscious in the warehouse, courtesy of Kristoff.

No more escape attempts were made and the trial happened two weeks later. Anna had surprisingly agreed to testify against them and the worst that had come of her decision were the death glares she received from Hans the entire time.

The trial didn't last long as it was practically a no brainer at the question of their guilt. The only thing that posed a problem was how they would serve their sentence and for how long. Prison was determined to be the optimal route and the Royals were sentenced to five years before having a chance at parole. Bryce and Eli were given a seven year sentence for their help in abducting Elsa, and Hans' sentence was upped to ten years for his leading the abduction, injuring Anna the first time, and shooting her the second.

Needless to say, there wouldn't be any trouble for a long time to come.

Elsa sighed as she turned a corner. So much had changed the past year and yet nothing had changed at all. She was still with Anna although there were now several connotations to the word "with," she still had classes although it was currently summer break, and she still worked at Starbucks although she had been given a promotion several months ago and now worked as a manager. The Royals being put away made it seem like the whole thing never happened. Had Anna not been at her constant side over the year, Elsa may have thought it was all just a vivid dream.

The girl still had the gang's tattoo despite Elsa telling her they could pay to get rid of it. Anna had denied, claiming it was a part of her past and a part of who she was and she was tired of running. Despite how things ended, she had belonged there at one point, and thus the ink belonged on her body.

The cut on her other wrist had healed completely and now only a small, white sliver of scar remained. Although her bullet wounds hadn't had as much time to recover, they were still healing beautifully as well—although Elsa still paid them particular, affectionate attention during their steamy moments in the bedroom. She also got the most arousing moans from Anna when she did so.

Anna had also expressed her interest to go to college. While Arendelle University was out of the question, she applied to the community college Elsa had briefly attended and was still waiting for a response. She had even begun looking for work. Elsa couldn't have been more proud and she was sure she expressed it every now and again out loud.

Anna had truly turned her life around.

After looking down at her map for confirmation, Elsa pulled into a parking lot. Parking the car and staring at the building before her, she smiled. This was the next chapter in her life; it was a monumental step, both individually and for her and Anna's relationship, but Elsa felt certain it would be well received.

"Are we there yet?" Anna griped from the seat next to her. "This material is really itchy, Elsa."

Elsa giggled and replied, "We're here." But when the redhead's hands rose to move the blindfold, she swatted them away. "Not yet!" she snapped.

Anna huffed as Elsa shuffled out of the car and over to help Anna out. Leading her inside the building, the blonde cast a look over to a man sitting behind a counter and was rewarded with a knowing grin. She was handed a set of keys before ushering Anna along.

Anna heard a _ding_ before she moved again.

"Okay, so…we're in an elevator?" she guessed.

"Maybe," was the only response Elsa gave, save for her ever-growing smile.

Another _ding_ and Anna was escorted from the elevator and down a hall. She had counted the number of floors they ascended and had counted four. Hearing Elsa unlocking a door, Anna figured they were close.

"Okay," Elsa said as she pulled Anna through the doorway. "Here we are!"

In one swift motion, the blindfold was pulled away. Anna blinked for a moment before her eyes adjusted.

They were standing in an empty room. It had hardwood floors and pale purple walls. It was a spacious area, but the most spectacular thing was the wall opposite where they were standing.

"Oh, _wow_!" Anna exclaimed, running over.

The wall was made entirely of glass and acted as a window.

And the view was breathtaking. There was lake before them and Anna immediately noticed all the people swimming and lounging about in the summer sun. Beyond the lake, though, was a range of endless mountains.

"It faces the west, too, so we'll have a glorious view of the sunset," Elsa piped up, coming to stand by Anna.

"We?" Anna looked at her girlfriend.

Elsa blushed and looked away. Anna felt the traces of a smile pulling at the edge of her mouth. The blonde was simply adorable when flustered.

"This place…" Elsa started. "It's an apartment," she said. "Or condo," she added with furrowed brows. "It's for rent, regardless."

Turning to face Anna, she took the redhead's hands in hers.

"It can be ours," she spoke, love and hope shining in her blue eyes. "This can be our place, Anna; if you want it."

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but Elsa guessed what she was going to say and beat her to it.

"I know you've been living at my place, but that's all it is… _my_ place." Blushing again, Elsa continued. "This can be _our_ place, Anna. I want it to be ours. It's close to both Arendelle U and the community college, it's a much shorter drive to my work than before, it has this freakin' lake and I mean, the _view_!"

Anna cut her off with a laugh and Elsa's blush deepened at the sound.

Wrapping the blonde in a hug, Anna whispered in her ear, "It's perfect." Pulling back she asked, "How soon can you put a deposit down?"

Elsa laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "That's the funny thing; I kind of already did. It's ours already."

Anna's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "You were really betting on me to say yes!"

"I had no doubt," Elsa affirmed, taking a step closer and pressing her lips to Anna's in a loving kiss.

"You know me too well," Anna mumbled against the blonde's lips.

Pulling back, Elsa smiled, back to looking shy.

"So, you really like it?"

Anna laughed again. "I _love_ it," she said. "Just like I love you."

Elsa was now beaming. "I love you, too."

Smirking, Anna looked around.

"So," she said, "how soon can we get a bed in here?"


End file.
